Entre la espada y la pared
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Kai es un hombre viudo que se enamora locamente de la niñera de su hija. Samantha se siente muy atraída hacia Kai, pero tiene un grave problema y no sabe cómo resolverlo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kai cuando sepa cuál es su gran problema? [EDITADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic no ha sido creado con ánimo de lucro. Los personajes del mundo de beyblade **pertenecen a Aoki Takao**, excepto Samantha y otros personajes que han sido inventados por mí.

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Era un día frío y sombrío, como lo estaba siendo todo el invierno. Un chico de cabello bicolor, ojos color carmesí, piel blanquecina y rostro algo serio, iba caminando por la calle. Estaba bien abrigado y aun así, sentía cómo el frío le traspasaba hasta los huesos. Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas, un pantalón azul vaquero, una camiseta de interior de manga larga y de cuello alto blanca, un abrigo de lana rojo y una chaqueta vaquera que estaba forrada de piel por dentro. En el cuello, llevaba una bufanda de color blanco.

Ante sus ojos vio caer unos copos de nieve. Rápidamente, miró por inercia hacia el cielo. Efectivamente, estaba empezando a nevar y con bastante intensidad. Empezó a levantarse un poco de viento. Quizás venía una ventisca. Al ser domingo, no tenía que trabajar y nada mejor que hacer, salvo pensar.

Las calles estaban totalmente desérticas de gente dado la hora que era. Únicamente circulaban por la carretera algunos coches. Miró hacia el suelo y suspiró. Levantó su vista y miró hacia la derecha, para ver unos escaparates de ropa, sin dejar de caminar. Por inercia, miró hacia la izquierda, ya que quizá, había algo más interesante hacia ese lado.

Se dio cuenta de que había una chica sentada en el bordillo de la acera de la calle, con los pies puestos en la carretera y los brazos cruzados, descansando sobre sus rodillas. Era hermosa, y su cabello era rizado, largo y oscuro, recogido en una cola. Su mirada parecía estar perdida y aunque no la conocía, juraría que estaba triste.

Parecía que no le importaba pillar un resfriado, ya que no vestía con ropa muy abrigada. Una blusa de manga larga con cuello en forma de pico de color blanco y unos jeans azules, junto unas zapatillas blancas.

O quizá, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba nevando. Pasó por su lado y la miró unos segundos disimuladamente. Pudo apreciar cómo de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas.

Aunque aquello no tenía nada que ver con él, decidió pararse por si necesitaba ayuda, cuando lo normal en él, hubiese sido pasar de largo, ya que lo que le sucediese a esa desconocida no era su problema.

–Perdona, pero deberías irte de aquí. –Miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, para después regresar la vista hacia la chica–. El tiempo va a empeorar. –afirmó, seguro de sus palabras.

La chica pareció no haberle escuchado, y lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio. El chico la vio tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se puso frente a ella. Se agachó y con la mano, le levantó la barbilla lentamente, para que le mirase. No sabía lo que sucedía, pero, su mirada reflejaba dolor y angustia.

–Oye, chica. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –se ofreció, ya que parecía estar bastante mal. Pudo apreciar que sus ojos eran de color marrón y su tono de piel no era ni muy claro ni muy moreno.

La chica le miró a los ojos. Parecía haber reaccionado de alguna forma. Pero lo único que hizo, fue negar con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.

El bicolor miró a su alrededor. Salvo los coches que seguían circulando, no había nadie que pasase por allí y comenzaba a nevar con más intensidad–. Creo que deberías de irte a tu casa. El tiempo está empeorando y podrías resfriarte.

La chica separó los labios para hablar–. Es que no puedo volver allí. –Confesó con tristeza–. Al menos de aquí nadie me echará.

El joven de ojos carmesí meditó unos segundos sobre esas palabras. Quizás sus padres la habían echado de casa– ¿Y no tienes otro sitio al que puedas ir?

–No. Además, no tengo ni familia, ni amigos. –sorbió el moquillo para intentar seguir hablando –. Tampoco tengo trabajo y en la única persona en la que confié, me ha engañado. –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y empezó a temblar inconscientemente, debido al frío.

–Pues tienes un grave problema. –Añadió, al comprender su situación–. Espera, me presentaré –dijo, al caer en la cuenta de que no lo había hecho–. Soy Kai Hiwatari y me gustaría ser tu amigo. Quiero ayudarte.

–Yo soy Samantha –respondió.

–Es un nombre muy bonito. –pensó un momento en su situación y en la de la chica. Quizá podría hacer algo que beneficiaría a los dos-. Dime, ¿querrías trabajar para mí? No te preocupes por donde dormirás y comerás. De eso ya me encargo yo. Dime, ¿aceptas? –preguntó, esperando su contestación.

Pensó en su situación. Necesitaría un trabajo cuanto antes y ese extraño se lo estaba ofreciendo–. Sí, aceptó encantada. Además, no creo que tenga otra elección, ¿no? –argumentó con una media sonrisa.

–La verdad es que no –sonrió. Ella intentó levantarse y él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Acto seguido, se quitó la chaqueta para colocársela a ella en los hombros.

–Oye, Kai. No hace falta que… –decía al ver cómo le ponía la chaqueta encima–. No tengo frío y tú te puedes resfriar.

–No digas tonterías, estás temblando. Además no me enfermo así como así. Vamos –le animó.

Caminaron una media hora, hasta que por fin llegaron a unos edificios. Parecían ser nuevos y bastantes modernos por fuera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, Kai la abrió con la llave. Invitó a la chica a que entrara antes, y cuando entró él, miró a su alrededor.

La chica se encontró con un corto pasillo vertical. Dejó que Kai la guiase. Ese pasillo, cruzaba a su vez con otro que tenía forma horizontal. Al final de éste, en el lado izquierdo había dos puertas. La de la derecha, era la habitación de Kai. La de la izquierda, era el cuarto de baño. Al lado de la habitación de Kai, siguiendo por la derecha, estaba la cocina, y enfrente de ésta, otra habitación. Sin moverse de su posición, miró ahora hacia la derecha. La primera puerta que se encontraba, conducía al comedor. En frente de éste, había otra habitación y al final del pasillo, otra puerta, que conducía a la terraza.

Kai pasó al interior de comedor–. Puedes sentarte dónde quieras. –le indicó.

–Vale –contestó, mirando a su alrededor. Unos sofás en mitad del comedor, con una mesita de cristal en frente. Más separada, pero en la misma dirección, estaba el mueble con la televisión. Al final de la habitación, estaba la ventana con las cortinas. Y a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, había una mesa con seis sillas. Caminó hasta uno de los sofás para finalmente sentarse. Observó que el bicolor, caminaba por el pasillo de una dirección a otra, pero no sabía para qué. Pensaba en si ese chico estaría buscando algo, cuando sintió cómo algo le tocaba el hombro. Tras un respingo, vio que era una mano pequeñita. Confundida, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una niña pequeña. Su cabello era rubio, lacio y corto por los hombros, con flequillo recto. Sus ojos verdes y su piel clara. Vestía un vestido azul celeste y unos zapatos negros–. Hola. –sonrió–. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? –se atrevió a preguntarle, al verla tan callada con una sonrisa. Quizá era tímida.

Kai al escuchar hablar a Samantha, caminó hasta el comedor, encontrándose ahí con la personita que andaba buscando–. Así que estabas ahí, ¿eh princesita? –se agachó con una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos, para recibirla–. Vamos, dame un fuerte abrazo. –la animó. La niña así lo hizo con una sonrisa. Ya que la pequeña parecía estar pendiente a su padre, decidió que era el momento de las presentaciones–. Mira cariño, esta chica es Samantha y se va a quedar aquí con nosotros. –le explicó, para dirigirse ahora a la mayor–. Samantha, te presento a mi hija, Erika.

–Hola, Erika –la saludó en tono cariñoso–. Eres muy guapa. –apreció, con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no le enseñamos a Samantha cual va a ser su habitación? –le preguntó Kai a la pequeña. Erika asintió con la cabeza y separándose de su padre, cogió las manos de Samantha para llevársela a su habitación, la que ellos llamaban habitación de invitados.

Samantha detuvo a la niña con un suave tirón, haciendo que ésta la mirase confundida. La joven pensó que aquella situación, quizá podría ser incómoda–. Un momento, Kai no quiero ser una molestia para vosotros. Además, ¿qué dirá tu mujer? –preguntó, viendo cómo éste se ponía en pie, ya que todavía había permanecido agachado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kai miró a su hija–. Princesita, ve a jugar a tu cuarto, ¿vale? Ahora voy yo. –Kai esperó a que su hija se fuera. Cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse, indicando que la pequeña estaba en su habitación, decidió hablar–. Verás Samantha, yo soy viudo desde hace dos años. Mi mujer murió en un accidente de coche cuando Erika tenía cuatro años. Le traumatizó tanto la noticia, que no ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces. –le explicó.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven se sintió fatal–. Kai, no lo sabía. Yo... lo siento mucho, de verdad. No era mi intención. –se disculpó.

–Tranquila es normal que no lo supieras. Yo no te lo he contado. Nos acabamos de conocer –le recordó, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de algo–. Tampoco te he dicho en que vas a trabajar todavía. Verás, tendrías que hacer de niñera para mi hija. ¿Crees qué podrás hacerlo?

–Claro, sin problemas. Además me encantan los niños. –le sonrió. "Aunque no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo" pensó, al recordar su situación–. Dime, ¿va al colegio?

–No, porque aunque ella intenta comunicarse con los demás mediante señas, los demás niños no la entienden. Así que en mis ratos libres, cuando no estoy trabajando, le intento enseñar a leer y a escribir. –Le hizo saber–. Tendrás que bañarla, vestirla, darle de comer, jugar con ella y llevarla al parque. No hace falta que me pidas permiso para eso, ¿vale? No es alérgica a nada y come de todo. Yo me voy por la mañana y no regreso hasta la noche, así que estaréis todo el tiempo juntas –le explicaba, esperando que no se le olvidase nada.

–Vale, ¿y cuándo empiezo? –preguntó interesada.

–Cuando estés lista.

–Solamente quedan dos cosas. La primera, que la niña esté de acuerdo y la segunda, tendré que regresar a lo que antes llamaba casa y recoger mis cosas.

–Está bien, vamos a comprobar la primera. Ven conmigo. –le pidió.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de la niña, que era la que estaba al lado del cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su hija, jugando con una muñeca encima de su cama.

Nada más entrar, frente a la puerta y pegado a la pared, se encontraba una estantería con juguetes y algunos libros. A la izquierda, pegada a la pared se encontraba la cama, colocada de forma vertical, encajada en un mueble que tenía dos armarios, uno al principio de la cama y otro al final. Encima de la cama, y junto con el resto del mueble pegado a la pared, había tres puertas pequeñas para guardar lo que cada uno quisiera.

Si uno se ponía enfrente de ese mueble y lo veía con la cama, hacía la forma de una A cuadrada. En el suelo, junto a la cama había una alfombra. Y enfrente de esto, había un escritorio con una silla.

–Erika, ven un momento– le pidió amablemente su padre. La niña caminó hasta él y se puso a su lado–. Bien, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te voy a preguntar –ella asintió– ¿Quieres que Samantha sea tu niñera? –la niña sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia Samantha y le abrazó las piernas. Samantha le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa– ¿Lo ves? –le preguntó Kai mirándola–. Está totalmente de acuerdo. Así que no se hable más. Iré a preparar la cena, mientras tanto, podéis empezar a conoceros mejor.

El bicolor dejó a solas a ambas y se dirigió a la cocina. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, ni siquiera conocía a Samantha y ya le había ofrecido trabajo y alojamiento en casa.

"¿A qué se refería al decir que la persona en la que confió la había engañado? Y según me dijo ella, también la habían echado de casa. ¿Quién es tan cruel como para echar a alguien de su casa? ¿Y qué hizo ella que fuese tan malo? Cuando la vi llorar, me conmovió por completo y parecía tan arrepentida... Su mirada era tan triste y su cara reflejaba tanta preocupación. En ese instante, sólo sentí unos terribles deseos de ayudarla."

Cuando terminó de preparar la cena y poner la mesa, caminó hacia la habitación de su hija, para avisar que todo estaba listo. Para su sorpresa, las encontró a ambas encima de una alfombra en el suelo, coloreando un cuaderno con dibujos que le había comprado hacía dos semanas a la niña. Apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y se quedó observando cómo pintaban. Y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos miraron a la joven durante bastante tiempo, observándola en silencio. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero fue Samantha la que le sacó de ese trance.

–Kai –le llamó, y viendo que éste no contestaba, decidió volver a llamarlo– Kai.

–¿Uhm? –preguntó confundido.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, claro. –se separó de marco de la puerta y dio un paso hacia delante–. Sólo venía a deciros, que ya podemos empezar a cenar.

–Vale. –contestó.

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron los tres hacia el comedor para cenar. Una vez que terminaron, quitaron la mesa y Kai fue a acostar a su hija, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá viendo la tele, mientras los adultos hablaban sobre ella. Cuando éste regresó al comedor, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la joven.

–Es increíble.

–¿El qué? –preguntó ella sin comprender a que se refería.

–No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero jamás Erika había cogido tanta confianza con alguien en tan poco tiempo. Ha debido de verte algo especial, de lo contrario no hubiera sonreído. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía tan feliz… Gracias.

–No tienes porqué dármelas. Tu hija es muy lista y es un encanto. Y soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias –dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios–, pero...

–¿Pero? –le animó a continuar.

–Sólo me quedaré aquí dos ó tres meses. Después me iré de aquí.

–Escúchame Samantha –la cogió de la mano–. Soy tu amigo, ¿vale? Si te puedo ayudar en algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Yo siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Pero para eso, necesito saber que problemas tienes. Dime, ¿por qué te echaron de casa? –se atrevió a preguntarle. Después de todo, desde que ella se lo dio a entender, se lo había estado cuestionando. Lo único que hizo fue aprovechar una oportunidad que necesitaba. Encontrar una niñera para su hija, ya que él no disponía del tiempo necesario, para poder cuidarla. Fue por eso que cuando recogió a esa chica de la calle, se sintió aliviado de no tener que seguir buscando.

–Bueno –hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando–. No puedo decirte el porqué. Sólo te diré que ya no tiene marcha atrás, aunque para mí no es algo tan terrible. Mañana regresaré allí y recogeré mis cosas. –le hizo saber.

Kai notó que ella no estaba dispuesta a decírselo todavía. Era normal, después de todo, eran unos desconocidos y cada uno tenía su propia privacidad–. Como quieras. Está bien. Si no me lo puedes decir ahora, no pasa nada. Pero no olvides lo que te dicho, ¿de acuerdo? –Miró el reloj–. Es un poco tarde, mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar. –Se puso de pie–. Buenas noches, que descanses.

–Sí, yo también me voy a dormir –se puso de pie–. Hasta mañana. –le despidió, con una sonrisa.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Al día siguiente, Kai se levantó y se fue a trabajar. Regresó de noche. Es decir, la misma rutina de siempre, excepto por la gran pregunta que había tenido todo el día en su cabeza. ¿Cuál es tu secreto Sam?

–¡Hola, ya estoy aquí! –avisó, nada más entrar por la puerta del piso.

–¡Estamos en mi habitación! –avisó Samantha.

El bicolor caminó hacia allí y encontrándose la puerta de la habitación abierta, vio cómo la niña le ayudaba a Samantha a colocar la ropa en el armario.

La habitación, era de grande como la de la niña. Aunque no estaba tan amueblada. La cama estaba a la izquierda de la habitación, puesta en forma horizontal y con el cabecero pegado a la pared, junto con una mesita de noche a su lado izquierdo. Un armario más grande, estaba al final de la habitación, puesto de la misma forma, haciendo esquina. En el hueco entre la cama y el armario, se encontraba la ventana, adornada con cortinas. Al lado derecho de la puerta, estaba el escritorio con una silla.

Kai cogió a la niña en brazos y le dio un enorme beso– ¿Cómo te has portado, cielo? –Ella cerró su puño y levantó el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, indicando que se había portado bien–. Esa es mi campeona –le sonrió, dirigiéndose ahora a Samantha– ¿Y qué habéis hecho hoy?

–Pues hemos ido de compras, hemos ido a pasear, hemos jugado con la nieve, y también hemos escribido y coloreado. Sólo queda bañarla y ponerle el pijama. –le informó.

Kai miró a su niña– ¿Te has divertido? –ella asintió.

–Bueno esto ya está. –Decía la joven, cerrando el armario–. Vamos Erika, hay que bañarte –le recordó con una sonrisa. Kai dejó a la niña en el suelo y las dos se cogieron de la mano–. Por cierto, la cena está en la cocina. –le avisó. Si quieres puedes empezar sin nosotras.

–Tranquila, os esperaré. No tengo prisa –aclaró.

–Está bien, cómo quieras –dijo esto último, escuchando cómo sonaba un teléfono.

–Ya lo cojo yo –le avisó Kai. Se fue al comedor, el cual estaba enfrente de esa habitación y lo cogió– ¿Diga?...hola, ¿qué tal?... la están bañando... sí, estamos muy bien... sí, una niñera... pues aún no ha conseguido hablar, pero se ve mucho más contenta. Está casi todo el día sonriendo. Al parecer se llevan muy bien... ¿Qué cómo es? Pues simpática, dulce, alegre y divertida. ¿Qué? Bueno sí, también es guapa –miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que sólo estaba él–. Pues es más o menos de mi estatura, ojos marrones, cabello oscuro largo y rizado. Su color de piel es normal, ni muy blanca ni muy morena, delgada... ¿pero a qué viene ese interrogatorio?... Bueno alguien tenía que reemplazarte, ¿no crees? –Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la otra persona–. Claro, esta siempre será tu casa, ya lo sabes... ¿el sábado que viene? De acuerdo... sí, se lo daré de tu parte. Cuídate... Adiós –colgó. Se sentó en el sofá y después de quince minutos, las dos entraron al comedor, una de ellas bañada y con el pijama puesto–. Erika, ¿a que no sabes quién va a venir a visitarnos? –ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él–. La abuelita Maggie– Erika salió corriendo hacia Samantha, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba su padre y allí la abrazó– ¿Piensas que si viene la abuela, Samantha se va a ir? –ella asintió–. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Samantha es ahora tu niñera, la abuela sólo viene a verte y a conocer a Samantha.

–¿A mí? –preguntó Samantha confundida.

–Es que quiere saber cómo es la niñera que hace tan feliz a su nieta. –la miró y le sonrió.

Samantha se sonrojó ante esa mirada–. Bueno... yo –no sabía muy bien qué decir. La niña le dio pequeños tirones en los pantalones, llamando así su atención de nuevo– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó. La niña se tocó la barriga–. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Venga vamos a cenar.

–Claro –contestó Kai.

Después de cenar, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa y la niña de vez en cuando, se restregaba un ojo, debido al sueño.

–Será mejor que te acuestes Erika, ya es un poco tarde. –refirió Samantha. Erika asintió y se fue con su padre para darle un gran beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches –la besó en la mejilla–. Qué descanses, princesa.

Samantha se levantó de la silla. Iría a acostar a la niña–. En cuanto la niña se duerma, volveré para quitar la mesa –le avisó Sam.

–Oh, no hace falta. Ya la quito yo –le restó importancia Kai.

–No, de eso nada. Tú estás muy cansado. Además hoy has debido de tener un día muy duro. –percibió.

–Bueno sí, pero...

–A mi no me cuesta nada. Anda –le rogó por el hecho de que le permitiera quitar la mesa a su regreso.

–Vale. –contestó–. Pero mañana la quito yo, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –cogió a la niña de la mano–. Vamos, Erika.

El joven de ojos carmesí, observaba cómo ambas salían del comedor, para marcharse a la habitación de Erika, aunque desde ahí, no podía verlo. Recordó que hasta hacía unos días, su hija no era feliz. Ahora incluso sonreía, y eso era un gran avance, debido al estado en el que se encontraba después de la muerte de su madre. Nunca le había faltado amor a la niña por parte de su padre y eso que él mismo en el pasado, no conocía ese sentimiento. El mundo se le echó encima cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de su esposa. Pero siguió adelante solamente por su hija, su pequeña.

Se parecía tanto a su madre… Su cabello rubio, lacio y corto por los hombros. Sus ojos verdes, su piel clara. Incluso en su forma de ser, siempre tan cariñosa con los demás. Es por eso que pudo hacer su vida más soportable tras perder a su mujer. Porque veía algo de su difunta esposa en su niña.

Otra persona pasó por su cabeza. Samantha. Un precioso nombre, como ella. Él quería compartir ese problema que la atormentaba y que estaba seguro que todavía guardaba dentro de ella, pero que no se atrevía a contarle por vergüenza, desconfianza o miedo. Por muchas vueltas que le daba a la cabeza, no podía imaginar lo que la tenía tan triste.

Aunque cuando estaba con su hija, si se podía ver en su rostro algo de felicidad. "Por cierto, hace un rato que te has ido a la habitación y aún no has regresado. ¿Me pregunto por qué?". No se lo iba a preguntar por mucho tiempo, ya que iba a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hija sin hacer ruido. Escuchó en el pasillo cómo la joven le susurraba algo a la niña, aunque lo hacía tan bajo, que no lograba entenderlo. Se asomó un poco por el marco de la puerta, al estar ésta abierta y allí la vio. Samantha estaba sentada en una silla, con un libro en la mano, mientras que Erika estaba ya dormida, aunque la mayor parecía no haberse dado cuenta y continuaba leyéndole el cuento de caperucita roja. Kai casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse embelesado al verla, por su belleza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, pero le gustó lo que vio a continuación.

–Pero abuelita, que ojos más grandes tienes –leía, intentando cambiar un poco su voz, para hacer bolar la imaginación de la niña más fácil. Miró hacia la niña por reflejo y cerró el libro al verla dormida–. Buenas noches, Erika –le susurró. Se agachó, para darle un beso en la frente, apartándole un poco su flequillo de la frente con suaves caricias.

Kai ya había visto suficiente por esa noche. Caminó hasta su habitación para ir a descansar.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

La semana pasó muy rápida y con ello llegó el sábado. Tocaron el timbre del apartamento.

–Ya voy –anunció Sam.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer. Su cabello era bastante corto, de color grisáceo y alguna que otra mecha blanca. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel algo morena. Tendría cerca de cincuenta años. Vestía con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color. Su chaqueta de traje, atada por dos botones, con escote en pico, era de color blanca. La camisa interior, de cuello redondo que llevaba debajo, parecía ser de color rojo suave.

–Hola. –saludó la recién llegada.

–Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–La verdad es que sí. ¿Está Kai aquí?

–Lo cierto es que está trabajando y no regresa hasta más tarde... –le informaba, cuando fue interrumpida por la otra mujer.

–Perfecto, así nos conoceremos. –comentó entusiasmada.

–¿Conocernos? –preguntó confundida.

–Sí. Soy su suegra –comentó refiriéndose a Kai–. Y la abuela de Erika. Me llamo Maggie. –se presentó.

–Yo soy Samantha, encantada de conocerla. Pero, pase por favor. –la invitó–. Siento no habérselo pedido antes, pero no la conocía y bueno... –intentó explicarse, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a la mujer pasar.

–Tranquila mujer, es normal. A propósito, ¿dónde está mi nieta? –preguntó, escuchando cómo cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas.

–Está en su habitación pintando. –le informó.

–Estoy deseando de ir a verla. –Comentó emocionada– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

–Claro.

–No me hables de usted, me hace sentir muy vieja –aclaró Maggie con una sonrisa –háblame de tú, ¿de acuerdo?

–Como quieras –contestó la más joven, sonriéndole.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Mientras tanto en la oficina...

Dos jóvenes compartían una habitación con dos escritorios, puestos unos al lado del otro. En sus escritorios tenían ordenadores y todo aquello necesario para seguir con su trabajo. Aparte de eso, en la habitación había dos armarios, en los que guardar todos aquellos papeles importantes.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó un chico pelirrojo, más alto que Kai, de ojos azules y piel clara, llamado Yuriy. Que al igual que Kai, vestía de traje con corbata, mientras escribía en el ordenador.

Kai seguía revisando papeles en su mesa – ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas. –comentó.

–Vamos, llevo observándote una semana entera y he notado que estás distraído y muy sonriente. –le explicó.

Kai dejó lo que hacía y miró a su compañero – ¿Y?

–Pues que no te veía así desde... bueno, ya sabes. Hace mucho tiempo. –finalizó.

–Es que... Erika está mejorando mucho. –excusó.

–¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad? –Preguntó dejando lo que hacía, para mirar a su compañero–. Oye, hace un mes que no la veo. Creo que iré a verla y de paso... –alargó la frase.

–¿Qué? –le animó a continuar.

–Veo a la mujer que te tiene medio idiota. –finalizó divertido, viendo la cara de molestia que el otro ponía–. Además, hoy llegaba tu suegra, ¿no?

–Sí. –contestó, cayendo en la cuenta de eso.

–Pues ya tengo la excusa perfecta.

–Haz lo que quieras –se levantó de la silla–. Ah, por cierto. Nadie me tiene medio idiota –dejó claro, antes de salir de esa habitación.

"Sí, eso ya lo veremos", pensaba Yuriy con una sonrisa.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En la casa...

Las tres estaban sentadas a la mesa del comedor. Sobre la mesa había un estuche con varios lápices de colores y ceras.

Erika había hecho un dibujo y estaba intentando escribir papá, mientras Samantha le decía cómo hacerlo. Maggie las contemplaba feliz.

–A papá le va a gustar mucho –decía Maggie, viendo la sonrisa de Erika.

–¿Tenéis hambre? –preguntó Sam, viendo cómo Erika asentía.

–Sí –contestó Maggie.

–Pues me voy a la cocina para hacer la cena. –anunció Sam. Erika la cogió de la mano–¿Tú también vienes? –le preguntó, viendo cómo ésta asentía–. Vale, pero primero tienes que recoger los colores y ponerlos en su sitio. ¿De acuerdo? –La niña asintió, recogió todo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación– ¡No corras, yo te espero! ¡No voy a empezar sin ti! –le advertía.

–Yo también voy con vosotras. –Anunció la otra mujer–. Por cierto, la niña ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la vi y te tiene mucho aprecio. En todo el día no se ha querido separar de tu lado.

–Bueno, supongo que le pasaría igual con otras niñeras.

–Hasta donde yo sé, tú eres su primera niñera oficial. Antes solía dejarme a mí a la niña y si yo no podía, pues Kai se la dejaba a Yuriy. –le hizo saber.

–¿Yuriy? –preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

–Sí, un amigo de Kai –sonrió, imitando el gesto de Samantha, al ponerse en pie–. No sabes muchas cosas acerca de él, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar Maggie, refiriéndose a Kai.

–No. Apenas nos conocemos –la niña regresó y cogió de la mano a las dos y las llevó hasta la cocina.

Comenzaron a preparar la cena y estaban poniendo la mesa, cuando sintieron que la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –anunció el bicolor, seguido por Yuriy, quien cerró la puerta al entrar en la casa. La niña recibió a su padre en el pasillo, con un caluroso abrazo–. Hola, preciosa.

–Hola, Erika. –La saludó Yuriy–. Vaya, qué grande estás –comprobó. Éste se agachó para darle un beso a la niña en la mejilla. Erika salió corriendo en busca de su abuela a quien traía de la mano desde el comedor.

–Hola –abrazó y besó a Kai, nada más verle, siendo correspondida – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –refirió Kai. Maggie saludaba mientras a Yuriy.

–Señora, cada día está más guapa. –reconoció el pelirrojo.

La mujer no tuvo más remedio que echar una sonrisa ante ese comentario–. Yuriy, sigues siendo tan adulador como siempre.

–¿Y Samantha?– preguntó Kai con interés.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Yuriy confundido. "Así que después de todo, había alguien" pensaba.

–Está en la cocina. Por cierto, es muy guapa y se ve que es buena chica. –susurró-. Pero pasad –les invitó con un tono normal–. La mesa está puesta –anunció. Estos tan pronto entraron al comedor, se sentaron a la mesa, uno junto al otro, pudiendo ver así la puerta de entrada a esa habitación.

–Kai, ¿quién es Samantha? –preguntó Yuriy.

–Tranquilo, en cuanto venga, te la presento. Por cierto, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar? –le preguntó al pelirrojo.

–Pues no sé. No quiero ser ninguna molestia –contestó el pelirrojo. En ese momento entró Samantha.

–Hola –saludó Sam, al encontrarse con Kai y un desconocido.

–Hola –respondió Yuriy.

–Samantha, este es mi amigo Yuriy. Yuriy, te presento a Samantha –se estrecharon las manos.

–Encantada de conocerte –dijo ella.

–Igualmente –respondió el joven de ojos azules.

–Samantha, ¿crees que habrá suficiente comida para Yuriy también? –preguntó Kai, ya que no había entrado a la cocina y no sabía ni que cenarían.

–Claro. Voy a por los platos. –les hizo saber.

–Y yo a por los cubiertos, vamos Erika. –dijo Maggie.

Yuriy se aseguró de que estuvieran solos, antes de comenzar a hablar–. Menuda morenaza –dijo mirando a Kai con una sonrisa pícara.

Kai estaba mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido Sam–. Ajá.

–Está como un queso. –aseguró, refiriéndose a que era una verdadera belleza.

–Y que lo digas. –reconoció.

Maggie llegó a la mesa y colocó los cubiertos y después Samantha entró con dos platos. Cuando ambas fueron a por el resto de las cosas, continuaron hablando.

–¿Has visto qué trasero tiene? –continuó diciendo, por si Kai no se había percatado de esa zona.

–Sí –afirmó Kai.

–No me extraña que estés medio idiota.

–Claro –cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba contestándole–. Oye, espera un momento –replicó. Miró a Yuriy y éste estaba riéndose– ¿Qué me estás haciendo decir?

–Jajaja, tranquilízate. No te pongas así. Tampoco has dicho ninguna mentira. –le hacía ver–. Sólo procura tener un babero puesto la próxima vez que la mires.

–Yuriy –le nombró enfadado.

–Ya me callo. –aseguró éste.

Tan pronto como estuvo todo dispuesto, comenzaron a cenar. Samantha se había sentado frente a Kai, a su lado Erika, quien estaba frente a Yuriy y al lado de la niña, su abuela.

–Está todo buenísimo –reconoció Yuriy.

–Sí, está delicioso –continuó Kai.

–Sí, eres muy buena cocinando Samantha –celebró Maggie.

–Bueno no es para tanto. Además vosotras me habéis ayudado mucho –confesó Sam.

–Oye, Samantha. ¿De dónde eres? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–De Estados Unidos. California. –concretó.

–Dicen que es muy bonito. –continuó.

–Sí que lo es, pero me fui de allí cuando tenía diez años y empecé a vivir un poco en cada sitio.

–Entonces serás políglota, ¿no?

–Más o menos, no domino mucho todos los idiomas. Pero creo que sé defenderme.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Japón?

–¿Viviendo? Pues no más de dos meses. –Así estuvieron hablando un rato y por supuesto no faltaron las miraditas y las sonrisitas entre Kai y Samantha. Erika comenzó a frotarse sus ojitos, entonces Samantha se dio cuenta y le dijo al oído– ¿Le vas a dar la sorpresa a tu padre antes de irte a la cama a dormir? –Erika asintió y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto y se escondió el dibujo detrás de su espalda. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Sam y ésta le preguntó al oído si quería que le dijese a su padre que cerrase los ojos, Erika asintió. Ambas sonrieron y miraron a Kai.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el bicolor curioso.

–Nada –aseguró– ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor? –preguntó la mayor de las dos.

–Claro.

–Cierra los ojos, por favor. –le pidió.

–Vale –los cerró– ¿Así está bien?

–Sí. –Contestó, viendo cómo la niña se ponía frente a su padre–. Ya puedes abrirlos. –le avisó.

La niña le sonrió y le dio el dibujo y Kai la sentó en sus piernas–. Hala, es precioso –decía mirando cada detalle– ¿Lo has hecho tu sola? –le preguntó, mirándole. Ella asintió– ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Lo voy a colgar en mi habitación –le dio un beso–. Muchas gracias cariño.

La niña les dio un beso de buenas noches a todos y se fue a su habitación para que Sam la acostara.

–Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. –Anunció Yuriy–. Muchas gracias por todo, Kai –dijo levantándose de la silla–. Disfruta de tu día libre mañana y no olvides lo del babero. –le recordó con gracia, al no encontrarse ahí la chica presente.

–Mmm... Adiós, Yuriy –le despidió, viendo cómo éste salía por la puerta.

Maggie permaneció callada, pero no por ello era despistada. Así que ayudaría a Yuriy en lo que éste pretendía–. Kai –le llamó la atención, aprovechando que ya se encontraban ellos solos en el comedor.

–Dime.

–Ella es perfecta. –aseguró.

–¿Para qué? –la verdad, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con aquello.

–Ya lo sabes. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus miraditas. Me he dado cuenta de que no os conocéis. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar mañana? Yo puedo quedarme con Erika y así vosotros os vais conociendo mejor.

–Yo... no sé qué decir. –confesó. Que su suegra le insinuase salir con otra mujer, era un poco chocante.

–Mira, Kai. Sé que amaste mucho a mi hija y sufriste mucho con lo de su muerte. Pero tú necesitas rehacer tu vida y Erika necesita una madre. A mí no me molestaría verte con otra mujer. –le hizo ver–. Sabes que te quiero como el hijo que nunca tuve y deseo que seas feliz. –sonrió–. Kai, volverse a enamorar no es ningún crimen.

–Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer –se refirió al hecho de tener una cita con la chica.

Samantha entró al comedor– ¿Dónde está Yuriy? –preguntó al no verle en la habitación.

–Se ha ido –contestó el chico.

Maggie los miró a ambos, y decidió que era el momento oportuno para actuar–. Oye, Kai. ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar mañana el día entero con mi nieta? Es que me voy el lunes y quisiera comprarle ropa y darle un buen paseo en el parque –le explicó.

–Claro –respondió éste, aunque no sabía hasta que punto era verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Te parece bien que la recoja a las once de la mañana? Así podréis descansar. –decía, viendo cómo la chica empezaba a recoger los platos de la mesa, amontonándolos uno sobre otro.

–Sí, claro.

–Bueno, pues entonces me voy. Hasta mañana. –dijo poniéndose en pie.

–Hasta mañana –la despidieron los dos. Kai se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudarla.

–Si estás muy cansado, puedo quitarla yo sola.

–No. Además, mañana no trabajo, así que me puedo acostar un poco más tarde. Oye, Samantha. –La llamó, captando así su atención–. Ya que mi suegra se va a llevar a la niña todo el día y nos vamos a quedar tú y yo solos. ¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí y nos conocemos un poco mejor? –Refirió un poco avergonzado–. Es que me he dado cuenta que no sabemos nada uno del otro y creo que sería bueno salir de estas cuatro paredes –al ver que la chica se quedó unos segundos pensativas, decidió continuar–. Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer.

–Me parece bien. –contestó con una sonrisa, quitando el último plato. Tan pronto quitaron la mesa, y fregaron los platos, salieron al pasillo.

–De acuerdo, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. –le dijo también.

Entraron en sus habitaciones y cuando se pusieron los pijamas, se metieron cada uno en su cama.

Kai no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del pelirrojo. Tapado con las sábanas hasta el pecho y sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, no podía dejar de mirar hacia el techo, como si encontrase ahí algo interesante. "Maldito Yuriy, mira que hacer que le cuenta la verdad inconscientemente... y yo soy un imbécil por dejar que mis sentimientos salieran así como así. Hasta mi suegra se ha dado cuenta." Chasqueó la lengua irritado.

"Pero no lo puedo evitar, es tan bonita y quiere mucho a mi niña, eso se le nota. Esos ojos ahora tienen un brillo que antes no tenían y su sonrisa es tan sincera... Sus labios son tan seductores y jugosos que desearía tenerlos junto a los míos." Suspiró "Me parecía imposible, pero me he vuelto a enamorar." Reconoció.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Samantha también estaba pensativa. Estaba acostada de lado y las sábanas la cubrían hasta los hombros. Había apagado la luz para intentar dormirse, pero muchas cosas le estaban sucediendo y se sentía de muchas formas diferentes.

"Estoy tan feliz. Pero no debo encariñarme tanto con ellos, porque sino cuando me vaya dentro de unos meses, lo echaré mucho de menos y voy a sufrir muchos cuando no los pueda volver a ver. Pero es que Erika es tan cariñosa, tan buena y tan pequeñita que me da muchas ganas de protegerla. Debe de sentirse muy sola, aunque Kai pasa todo el tiempo que puede con ella." Suspiró al llegarle otro pensamiento, el que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

"Kai... siento una calidez tan grande en mi corazón cada vez que me miras a los ojos y me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo. Aunque no nos miremos o hablemos, pero tu presencia me hace sentirme segura. ¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de ti? Ah, claro." Metió su mano izquierda bajo las sábanas.

"Quizás sea porque eres muy guapo, atractivo, tienes unos ojos de color carmesí preciosos, eres alto y creo que algo musculoso ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible? apenas ha pasado una semana y ya estoy loca por ti." Se mordió el labio inferior y luego hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza.

"Venga Samantha, baja ya de las nubes" se regañaba mentalmente. "Sabes que el imbécil de Mark, no te dejará tan fácil y es muy probable que aunque te echara de casa, te estará buscando." Al caer en la cuenta de esa posibilidad, se sintió más nerviosa. "Bueno, mejor no pienses en él ahora y sueña con algo bonito."

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Decidme vuestra opinión para saberlo. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Edi, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, por ser el primero que me dejó un review. Espero que te guste y no te parezca muy cursi. Y gracias por tu review. Xao.

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

A la mañana siguiente, Maggie recogió a la niña y se la llevó de compras por muchas tiendas. Mientras que Kai y Sam iban dando un paseo por la zona.

–Dime Samantha. ¿Qué cosas has visto de Japón?

–Pues la verdad, nada. –Confesó con algo de vergüenza–. Apenas salía del departamento en el que estaba.

–Bueno, ¿y qué te gustaría ver o hacer hoy?

–Pues no sé –decía pensativa. "Estar contigo", pensó, ya que con su compañía le bastaba para sentirse feliz–. Lo que tú quieras. –contestó.

–Vale –se quedó pensativo unos minutos– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una feria que hacen hoy en un parque? Después podríamos comer algo y después veremos qué hacer.

–Está bien. –contestó animada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque que Kai le había nombrado y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba la feria. Comenzaron por mirar los puestos que había. Primero los de tiro al plato, después dos puestos de juegos para niños y por último los puestos de algodón de azúcar y chucherías.

Kai le notó cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, al ver ese puesto–. A ti te gustan las chucherías, ¿verdad? –más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ella dejó de mirar todo aquello, para mirar al chico– ¿Tanto se me nota? –preguntó avergonzada.

–Sólo un poco –le sonrió al ver lo avergonzada que estaba.

–Jajaja. Bueno, lo cierto es que me encantan –reconoció–. Son mi perdición.

–¿Y cuáles son las que más te gustan?

–Los ositos de colores. Me vuelven loca y también los chupa chups. –Comentó feliz– ¿Y a ti te gustan las chucherías?

–Bueno, las únicas que me gustan son los palotes o el regaliz. Cuando compro algunas para mí, también lo hago para mi hija. Lo que me recuerda que voy a comprarle unas cuantas –decía al tiempo que se comenzaba a hurgar el bolsillo de su pantalón, para buscar su billetera. Miró al anciano del puesto y pidió dos bolsas de chucherías. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, puso una frente a los ojos de la chica–. Toma, esto es para ti. –le anunció.

–Pero son muchas para mi sola. –reconoció, al ver el contenido, aceptando finalmente la bolsa.

El bicolor miró su reloj de pulsera, fijándose en la hora que era–. Puedo quitarte algunas si quieres, pero eso será después de que te invite a comer. Vamos. –le animó, con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante que estaba muy cerca del parque. Tan pronto como se sentaron en una de las mesas libres y les sirvieron la comida que habían pedido, dos bistecs de carne con guarnición de verduras, comenzaron a hablar.

–¿Dónde naciste, Kai? –le preguntó, esperando a que el otro le respondiese, tan pronto tragase lo que tenía en la boca.

–En Rusia. Vivía allí hasta que murió mi abuelo, aunque tenía amigos aquí en Japón. Cuando regresé aquí me enamoré de mi esposa, nos casamos y tuvimos a Erika. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó, viendo cómo ella cortaba la carne con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

–Pues nací en California. Viví allí hasta los diez años. Después viajé con mi padre por Rusia, Inglaterra, España, Francia, Nueva York... Bueno, viajé por casi todo el mundo. –reconoció al pensar en ello–. Y todo iba genial.

–¿Y tu madre no iba con vosotros?

–No. Murió cuando tenía ocho años. –le explicó, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

–Lo siento. –decía al tiempo que pinchaba unas verduras.

Negó con la cabeza y tan pronto tragó lo que había masticado, le contestó–. No pasa nada.

–Has dicho que todo te iba genial, ¿es que ya no es así? –preguntó curioso.

–No desde que conocí al imbécil de Mark. –confesó, un poco decaída.

–¿Mark?

–Sí, el imbécil con el que me tendría que casar, sólo por negocios, por decirlo de alguna manera. –le hizo saber, llevándose otro trozo de carne a la boca.

–Entonces, tienes novio –apreció, un poco entristecido en su interior, ya que esa chica le empezaba a gustar.

–No creo que lo que tengamos entre nosotros se le pueda llamar noviazgo. Pero, para él soy su novia, aunque él para mí no sea nada. Sólo siento un gran desprecio por lo que me hizo. –desvió la mirada un segundo, para luego regresarla al plato. No podía evitar sentirse mal en su interior cuando recordaba lo que le había pasado.

Kai soltó su tenedor de la mano y la estiró hasta coger la de la chica. Desde que había dicho la palabra "Mark", parecía muy entristecida. Tan pronto la joven sintió la mano de Kai sobre la suya, levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos–. No sé qué te hizo, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Al ver la mirada penetrante del bicolor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente–. Vale –respondió algo tímida.

–¿Tienes hermanos/as? –le preguntó, al tiempo que la soltaba de la mano.

–No, ¿y tú?

–Tampoco. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

–El naranja, ¿y el tuyo? –cogió un vaso que contenía agua.

–El morado y el negro.

–¿En qué trabajas? –preguntó, dándole unos tragos al vaso, para dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa, al tiempo que escuchaba la respuesta del más alto.

–Tengo una empresa que fabrica blades y los va distribuyendo por todo el mundo.

–¿Eres el dueño? –le preguntó un poco asombrada, cogiendo de nuevo los cubiertos para así poder continuar comiendo.

–Sí. Heredé esa empresa cuando se murió mi abuelo, ya que soy el único descendiente.–decía pinchando un trozo de carne.

–Qué casualidad. Una de las cosas que me llevaba de un sitio para otro con mi padre era el blade, pero nunca he practicado ese deporte. Mi padre lo veía muy arriesgado.

–Yo sí. Era capitán de un equipo, así conocí a mis amigos. Me encantaba jugar a ese deporte, pero al heredar le empresa tuve que dejarlo y tuve que estudiar empresariales. Y tú, ¿trabajabas o estudiabas antes de venir aquí?

–Estaba estudiando para ser profesora de guardería, pero no llegue a terminar la carrera –le informó.

–Qué pena. Estoy seguro de que hubieras sido una gran profesora. A la vista está que te gustan los niños y sabes cómo tratarlos. Además, eres muy dulce.

Sonrió avergonzada al escuchar ese cumplido–. Gracias, pero también tengo mis cambios de humor. A veces me enfado mucho, me vuelvo distante. No sé, un poco rebelde.

–Pues yo era muy rebelde cuando era joven y muy frío con los demás, pero dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo. –le contaba.

Continuaron hablando durante bastante rato, hasta que terminaron de comer y se marcharon del restaurante. De allí, Kai la guió hasta un lago en el que había unas barcas junto a un muelle, con la excusa de que al cruzar al otro lado, habría una preciosa vista de Tokio. La ayudó a subirse a la barca de madera, de dos asientos, ya que ésta se tambaleaba debido al agua. Cuando estuvieron los dos sentados, uno frente al otro, comenzó a remar tranquilamente.

Samantha observaba los peces que estaban bajo el agua con una sonrisa en los labios. Se agachó un poco para tocar el agua con la mano. En ese instante, el cabello que estaba recogido en una cola se le hizo hacia delante. Así que se lo hizo hacia un lado, dejándole ver su cuello a Kai, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Jajaja –reía Sam sacudiéndose la mano– . Está helada –confesó, refiriéndose al agua–. No sé cómo los peces pueden sobrevivir a eso –miró a Kai y éste se sonrojó– ¿Erika a subido antes en barca?

–No. Porque ya has visto que a la primera de cambio sale corriendo y bueno, imagínate lo que pasaría.–contestó algo nervioso.

–Claro –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Miró a su alrededor algo nervioso, viendo que la orilla ya estaba cerca–. Ya falta muy poco –soltó un remo para señalar con su dedo índice hacia el lugar–. Mira, ahí está la orilla.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, se bajaron del bote, subiendo a otro muelle con la ayuda de unas escalerillas. Pisaron por fin tierra firme y la chica miraba a su alrededor asombrada. Estaban en mitad de la naturaleza, o esa sensación le daba al ver tanto árbol y vegetación junta. Había una colina frente a ella y no se veía en esa dirección ningún edificio, sólo un sendero que seguramente la gente al pasar tantas veces ese camino, lo había terminado formando con el tiempo.

–Este parque es precioso.–comentó.

–Pues espera a ver la vista que hay desde allí.–señaló la cima de la colina. Caminaron hasta la cima, dónde finalmente pudieron ver cómo había un mirador, que estaba bordeado por unas barandas de madera. De ese modo, evitarían los accidentes. También había unos bancos sin respaldo de piedra.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta la baranda, para apoyar sus manos en ella. La ciudad se podía ver desde ahí.

–Kai –dijo asombrada al ver esa maravillosa vista –, es tan bonito –dijo sonriendo.

Kai la miró, viéndola sonreír–. Igual que tú –anunció casi inaudible.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella mirándole, ya que no había escuchado lo que Kai le acababa de decir.

Estaba claro que se había dejado llevar por su pensamiento y no iba a repetir lo que le había dicho, por temor a la reacción de la chica y por vergüenza. Así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era cambiar el tema–. Mira –señaló con el dedo índice un gran edificio–, esa es mi empresa–

–¿Y tu casa se ve desde aquí también? –preguntó, intentando buscar el color del edificio. Pero aquello parecía un puzzle con muchas piezas.

–Sí, es esa de allí –anunció, señalando esta vez a su casa.

–Está cerca de dónde trabajas. –apreció, al ver la distancia entre los edificios.

–Sí, a una media hora más o menos andado. Si quieres verla por dentro tengo aquí mismo las llaves. –se refería a la empresa.

–Mañana si quieres puedo ir a hacerte una visita. Hoy es tu día libre y quiero que no pienses en el trabajo –le explicó.

Sonó el móvil de Kai y lo cogió– ¿Diga? –Esperó a saber quién era para hablar–. Hola Maggie, ¿cómo se lo está pasando la niña? –Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta– ¿De verdad? No me la estarás malcriando comprando media tienda de ropa, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Bueno, lo comprobaré en cuanto llegue. ¿Y a qué hora volveréis? –tan pronto escuchó la respuesta, le contestó–. De acuerdo, adiós– colgó, mirando ahora a la joven–. Era mi suegra –le hizo saber–. Dice que volverán casi para la hora de cenar y que la niña se está divirtiendo, porque está en una piscina de bolas. –borró su sonrisa durante unos segundos–. Pero...

–¿Pero? –le animó a continuar.

–Se va a poner muy triste cuando sepa que su abuela se va mañana, es más, en cuanto vea la ropa que le ha comprado sabrá seguro que se va. Siempre hace lo mismo antes de irse.

–Pobrecita, sé cómo se siente. –dijo ella, recordando lo que era ser pequeña y estar casi siempre sola.

Kai la miró a los ojos–. Tranquila, se le pasará. Esta vez cuenta con su niñera. Eso sí, es muy cabezota cuando se enfada o se pone triste. En eso es igual a mí. –esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer que ese también era su defecto.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó interesada.

–Sí –confirmó–. En la belleza se parece mucho a su madre, pero en persistente, cabezota, perfeccionista, pensativa, ingeniosa y traviesa, es idéntica a mí. –confesó abrumado.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

El atardecer ya les acechaba, así que abandonaron el mirador y cruzaron el lago para regresar. Salieron del parque por el que habían entrado. Samantha abrió su bolsa de chucherías y sacó de ella un chupa chups. Le quitó el envoltorio, y lo tiró en una papelera. Se lo metió en la boca para empezar a saborearlo. Kai llevaba un buen rato observándola disimuladamente en silencio mientras caminaban. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios y sentía envidia de que ese caramelo se pasase libremente una y otra vez por sus labios. Deseaba besarla.

Samantha se sentía observada por Kai, pero no sabía si era imaginación suya o no, ya que ella miraba hacia la dirección contraria. Giró su cabeza y miró al más alto, comprobando que efectivamente, éste le miraba.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, observando que éste la miraba fijamente– ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó curiosa.

–Yo –le había pillado tan de sorpresa esa pregunta, que no sabía muy bien qué contestar–, es que, verás –miró hacia el frente, como si allí tuviese la respuesta. "¿Y qué le digo yo ahora? Tengo que pensar." Miró hacia ella de nuevo–. ¿Tienes un regaliz?

–Claro –le ofreció la bolsa–, coge los que quieras –le invito, viendo que Kai así lo hacía, al coger sólo dos.

–Gracias –continuó mirándola. "Siento que esa mirada suya hará que me derrita de un momento a otro".

Ella le miraba avergonzada, ya que éste no dejaba de mirarla por algún motivo. ¿Tendría algo en la cara y Kai no sabría cómo decírselo? ¿Quizás restos de azúcar en los labios?–. Kai, ¿qué tengo? –se atrevió a preguntarle con timidez, pasando el dedo pulgar por la comisura de sus labios para quitarse cualquier resto de azúcar que pudiese tener.

–Es que –¿Ahora qué le diría? "vamos Kai, piensa." Se decía en su cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna excusa que no sonase estúpida–. Tienes un cabello precioso. ¿Nunca te lo sueltas? Lo digo, porque siempre lo llevas recogido en una coleta alta y si es así, sería una pena, ya que tienes un rizo muy definido –¿Había sonado eso tan estúpido cómo él pensaba?

–¿De verdad? –se cogió un mechón de cabello, que le descansaba sobre el pecho. Era verdad que tenía el rizo muy definido, pero ella nunca le había dado esa importancia–. Bueno, si me lo dejo suelto, pero en ocasiones que considero especiales o cuando voy a dormir.

–Ah –añadió, después de todo, no había metido la pata por poco.

La chica sintió que por alguna razón, había algo más–. ¿Seguro que era eso, Kai? –preguntó, no muy convencida de la respuesta que éste le había dado,

–Sí –afirmó, mirando ahora hacia delante.

Pasaron por una zona que estaban llenos de tiendas y después se marcharon al apartamento, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche. Cuando entraron al piso, hicieron la cena y pusieron la mesa. Fue en ese momento cuando el timbre sonó.

–¡Ya voy yo! –avisó Kai, dejando un vaso sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

En la cocina, la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras colocaba los vasos secos, en un armario. "Estoy tan contenta. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto." Suspiró con una sonrisa. "Me siento tan bien cuando estoy con él… y ese momento en la barca, parecía tan romántico. Había momentos en los que me parecía que había algo más que amistad por su parte cuando me miraba." Negó con la cabeza. "Serán cosas mías. No debo hacerme ilusiones, después de todo si no está ya con alguien es porque no ha podido olvidar a su esposa" pensaba en esto último con algo de tristeza. Kai debía de sentirse muy solo sin ella.

Por un momento, sintió cómo le daban pequeños tirones de los pantalones. Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la niña–. Hola –le saludó en tono cariñoso. Se agachó para estar a su altura y la pequeña le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, la mayor continuó hablándole–. Te has divertido, ¿a que sí? –aseguró, al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara de la niña. La pequeña asintió a esa pregunta–. Me alegro. ¿Dónde está la abuelita? –preguntó, al no verla con ella. La pequeña la agarró de la mano y la mayor se puso de pie. La menor la guió hasta el comedor, dónde estaba su abuela–. Hola, Maggie –la saludó, al no haberla visto el día de hoy, viendo cómo la niña soltaba su mano, para quedarse de pie junto a su abuela.

–Hola, Samantha –saludó la mayor. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano, la abrió y sacó de ella un regalo–. Toma –se lo ofreció–, es de mi parte y de parte de Erika –añadió, viendo cómo ésta lo aceptaba.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó confundida. Aceptando el regalo, comenzó a abrirlo. Sacó un estuche de maquillaje, un pintalabios y un brillo labial –¡Qué bonito! ¡Me encanta! –aseguró–. ¿Pero por qué el regalo? –preguntó, mirando a ambas.

Maggie hablaría, ya que la menor no podía hacerlo–. Por ser la niñera de mi nieta y hacerla feliz.

La joven de cabello moreno sonrió–. Muchas gracias –con su mano libre, agarró la de la mayor y le dio un apretón cariñoso–. Me ha gustado mucho –se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña–. Muchas gracias a ti también. En cuanto tenga una ocasión especial, me lo pondré –le explicó, abrazándola con una mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa. Cenaban tranquilamente. Maggie se había sentado junto a Kai, enfrente de éste se encontraba Sam y a su lado la niña. El bicolor observaba a su hija, ya que su cara reflejaba cada vez más tristeza y apenas le hacía caso a la comida.

Su abuela también se dio cuenta de esto y decidió preguntarle–. Erika, ¿no vas a cenar más? –La menor negó con la cabeza–. ¿Te duele algo? –la pequeña asintió. Preocupada, decidió preguntarle, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, aunque Kai ya sabía muy bien el porqué estaba así–. ¿Qué te duele? –Erika se llevó la mano al corazón, se puso y de pie y salió corriendo, seguramente hacia su habitación–. Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo. Me duele mucho separarme de ella.

Kai la miró con compresión, después de todo, era su única nieta y era el vivo reflejo de su hija–. Ya sabes que siempre actúa así cuando vas a marcharte. Le duelen las despedidas, pero con el tiempo se le va pasando –decía para reconfortar de alguna forma a su suegra y que no se fuese con preocupación.

–Me gustaría que se despidiera de mí con una gran sonrisa. No llorando como lo hace siempre, así no me partiría tanto el corazón por dejarla.

Samantha escuchaba lo dicho por la mayor. Para ambas era realmente doloroso despedirse. Quizás ella podría ayudar a la niña para que su despedida fuese más llevadera. Se puso de pie–. Ahora vuelvo –avisó. Caminó hacia la habitación de la niña y tocó la puerta antes de entrar. La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente sentada sobre su cama–. Erika, no llores –le pidió con tacto, sentándose a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, la niña se abrazó a ella buscando consuelo. La mayor le pasó la mano por la espalda y dio en ella suave caricias, mientras la escuchaba sollozar–. Sé que éstas muy triste porque la abuela se va, pero ya verás como vuelve a venir a visitarte pronto. –Sólo escuchaba a la menor sorber el moquillo–. Si la abuela te ve así, se pondrá triste –aseguró–. Porque pensará que estás enfadada con ella. –la niña reaccionó ante esas palabras, y apartándose un poco de la mayor, la miró. Samantha le limpió las lágrimas, mirándola con comprensión–. Si sigues llorando, papá también se pondrá triste, porque quiere ver a su princesita reír. ¿Quieres a papá y a la abuela? –la menor asintió–. Pues entonces no debes llorar, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –Preguntó, viendo cómo la niña negaba con la cabeza–. Tienes que darle un gran beso y un gran abrazo a la abuela cuando la vayas a despedir. Como este –la abrazó y le dio un gran beso–. Ya verás cómo la abuela sonríe y se pone contenta. –Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor–. Venga, vamos a comprobarlo –se puso de pie, y vio cómo la menor asintió, a la vez que la cogía de la mano y se ponía también en pie. Caminaron hasta el comedor, encontrándose con los dos adultos–. Ya estamos aquí. –les avisó, sacando tanto a Kai como a Maggie de la conversación que tenían.

Maggie se puso de pie–. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –abrazó a Kai en forma de despedida, siendo correspondida–. Cuídate mucho –le pidió–. Y cualquier problema que tengas, me llamas.

–Sabes que lo haré –comentó, sintiendo cómo la mayor rompía el abrazo.

Maggie caminó hasta su nieta y se agachó para estar a su altura, con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió cuando la vio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La niña abrazó a su abuela y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. La mayor estaba feliz de no ver a su nieta triste como otras veces. Le correspondió el beso y el abrazo– ¿Vas a cuidar de papá y a ser una buena niña? –le preguntó, separándola un poco para mirarla y ver cómo ésta asentía con la cabeza. Por último, se puso de pie y abrazó a la joven.

–Muchas gracias por el regalo –comentó Sam, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–Gracias a ti. Por primera vez me voy a ir tranquila y muy contenta –sonrió–. Cuida de los dos.–le pidió, rompiendo el abrazo.

Samantha al escuchar esas palabras, miró a Kai y viceversa. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente y se esquivaron la mirada con disimulo–. Lo haré, tranquila. Que tengas un viaje –le deseó.

–Gracias. En cuanto llegue, llamaré –les hizo saber a todos. Caminó hasta la puerta principal de la casa y la abrió, siendo seguida por todos–. Adiós.

–Adiós –respondieron los dos adultos al unísono, mientras que Erika la despedía con la mano. Tras esto, la mujer finalmente se fue, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Kai se agachó, poniéndose frente a la niña–. Dame tu beso de buenas noches y vete a dormir. Ya es muy tarde –reconoció. La pequeña le hizo caso y después de darle el beso de buenas noches a su padre, cogió la mano de Sam.

–Vamos –le animó la mayor, para entrar en el cuarto de la niña. Cuando le puso el pijama y estaba metida en la cama, le dio un beso de buenas noches y la pequeña no tardó en quedarse dormida. Salió de la habitación, cerrando con todo el sigilo que pudo, la puerta. Desde el pasillo, vio la luz del comedor encendida, así que caminó hasta allí. Encontró a Kai frente al sofá, sacando toda la ropa que Maggie le había comprado a la menor.

Al percatarse de una presencia, Kai miró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Sam– ¿Ya se ha dormido?

–Sí. ¿Le ha comprado todo eso? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la ropa. Estaba asombrada de ver tanta. Caminó hasta quedarse junto a Kai, sin dejar de mirar hacia el sofá.

–Jajaja. Sí, ya te dije que compraría media tienda. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho para convencerla? –preguntó curioso.

Miró a Kai–. Decirle que los dos os pondríais tristes si ella lloraba, porque pensaríais que estaba enfadada con vosotros y querías ver a tu princesita reír. –le explicó–. Por cierto, Kai.

–Dime –dejó de hacer lo que hacía, para concentrar su atención en la joven.

–Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Me he divertido mucho. No te imaginas cuanto tiempo hacía que no me lo pasaba tan bien –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Sonrió al escuchar eso–. Yo también me lo he pasado bien –aseguró–. Si quieres el próximo domingo, sino tienes nada que hacer, podríamos volver a salir.

–Claro, me encantaría –armándose de valor, acortó la distancia entre ella y Kai, para darle un dulce y tímido beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches, Kai.

Éste se sonrojó por lo ocurrido, viendo cómo ésta se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, seguramente hacia su habitación–. Sí. Bu… buenas noches, Samantha –contestó algo nervioso. "Esta noche, dormiré como un bebé", pensó, tocándose la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Espero que los que leáis este fic, os guste. Por favor, si entráis y lo leéis, no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

Dedicado a **Marian Tao d Hiwatari**.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

Al domingo siguiente, decidieron ir los tres de picnic, a un parque natural que estaba lejos de casa. Comieron el almuerzo que habían preparado y metido en una cesta, sentados en el suelo. Habían extendido sobre la yerba verde un mantel, para poner encima los utensilios de la mesa y la comida. Después de recoger aquello, Kai y su hija jugaban con la pelota, mientras Samantha los observaba desde la distancia.

–¡Vamos Erika, coge el balón! –le animó su padre, lanzándole el balón con las manos, desde una distancia normal. Ella lo cogió con una sonrisa y miró a su padre, esperando su respuesta– ¡Bien, pásamelo! –le indicó, viendo cómo pronto lo recibía de nuevo. De repente, a Kai le vino una idea a la cabeza– ¡Erika, ven! –le pidió, a la vez que se agachaba, viendo cómo su hija se acercaba hasta él. Aprovechó su cercanía y le susurró algo al oído. Viendo la sonrisa de la niña, la cogió de la mano que tenía libre y se puso de pie–. Vamos.

Samantha observó todo desde la distancia, pero no sabía que le habría susurrado el padre a la hija. Únicamente los veía caminar hacia ella a ambos, con una sonrisa y miradas cómplices. Por algún motivo, ahora no dejaban de mirarla a ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al ser el centro de atención– ¿Por qué me miráis así? –preguntó interesada, fijándose en que Kai la rodea, pasando de largo de ella y la niña se paraba justo enfrente.

El bicolor se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió a Samantha de las muñecas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Se las levantó, para poder adoptar una postura más cómoda– ¿preparada? –le preguntó a su niña, viendo cómo ésta asentía. La pequeña acortó la distancia entre ella y la mayor y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

–Jajaja. No hagas eso –le pidió. Con las manos agarradas, no podía quitar a la pequeña de encima y no sabía cómo ponerse para que esa sensación cesara–. ¡No, jajaja! ¡Me haces muchas cosquillas! –Refirió entre risas, sintiendo que unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos por tanto esfuerzo al reír–. ¡Me voy a morir de la risa! ¡Kai, ayúdame!

–Jajaja, ¿bromeas? Yo la estoy ayudando –confesó, riendo también por ver a la otra reír de esa forma.

–¡Erika, para! ¡Jajaja, por favor! ¡Si le haces cosquillas a papá, te doy una bolsa de chucherías! –refirió entre risas. La niña dejó inmediatamente a la joven y la rodeó, para hacerle cosquillas a su padre.

Al ver a la pequeña caminar hacia él, soltó a Samantha–. No –intentó apartarse, pero no le dio tiempo, cuando ya la sintió encima– ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡A mí no! –pidió, a la vez que contraatacó de la misma forma a su hija, esta vez, uniéndose Samantha.

La risa de la niña era muy aguda, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los mayores se reían de verla reír. En un descuido de ambos, Erika se deslizó hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo y Samantha que estaba levemente agachada, cayó sobre Kai, haciendo que éste también cayera.

Se miraron a los ojos y sus risas se fueron cortando al perderse en la mirada del otro. Kai acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y le secó las lágrimas que había dejando caer momentos antes. La concentración de ambos, ahora pasó a los labios. En silencio acortaron la distancia entre ellos y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, escucharon la sonora risa de la niña.

La chica se puso de pie con algo de rapidez al recordar que la niña estaba ahí y su posición había sido un tanto embarazosa–. Lo siento. Me he resbalado –se disculpó con un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas.

El bicolor se incorporó también–. No pasa nada –le restó importancia. Ambos miraron a la niña, la cual al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Lo que no sabían es que en ese momento, alguien los observaba desde la distancia con rabia. El móvil de Kai sonó. Así que se lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dispuso a contestar.

–¿Sí? Hola, Salima. ¿Cómo estás? –se retiró de allí para hablar con más intimidad, dejando a Samantha desconcertada.

La joven se fijó en que la niña todavía estaba tumbada en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo. Ella decidió imitarla–. Erika, ¿me prometes que no te vas a dormir? –preguntó mirándola. La otra asintió. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando Sam sintió cómo la pequeña se acurrucaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabecita sobre su pecho. La mayor sonrió y la abrazó, dándole suaves caricias en la cabeza–. Cielo, así te vas a dormir –aseguró, viéndola negar–. ¿No quieres jugar? –Preguntó, viendo otra negación–. ¿Quieres pasear? –la respuesta volvió a ser la misma–. ¿Quieres hacer algo? –preguntó, pero no la hacía cambiar de opinión. Sonrió– ¿Estás cómoda? –Por primera vez la vio asentir con su cabeza–. ¿Y no te quieres quitar? –Recibió otra respuesta negativa–. Pues entonces quédate así, pero no vale dormirse, ¿vale? –le indicaba, como si se tratara de un juego.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Kai regresó junto a ellas, fijándose bien en la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. La niña dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Samantha, mientras ésta miraba hacia el cielo y le acariciaba a la menor la cabeza–. Creo que se ha dormido –le advirtió, haciendo que la mayor le mirase.

–Le he dicho que no lo hiciera, pero es sólo una niña.

–Pues si queremos ver los patos y columpiarla, tenemos que irnos –le hizo saber.

–Claro –contestó–, Erika, despierta. –le llamaba suavemente, dándole unos toquecitos en la espalda con la mano.

El bicolor se agachó y llevó su mano hasta la espalda de su hija para moverla suavemente–. Princesa. Tiene el sueño pesado –aclaró, al recordarlo.

–Erika –volvió a llamarla y ésta se abrazó más fuerte.

–Creo que está a gusto tal y como está –de la forma que pudo, la cogió en brazos–. Venga, despierta –la animó, dándole unos golpes en el trasero. La pequeña abrió los ojos y se restregó los ojos–. Mira cómo te has puesto de hierba –anunció, quitándosela del cabello, viendo cómo Samantha se la quitaba de la espalda. Kai dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y le sacudió un poco la ropa por delante–. Venga, vamos a ver los patos.

Estuvieron viendo los patos, mientras le echaban trozos pequeños de pan. Después jugaron un poco los tres y volvieron a comer algo, hasta que se marcharon al apartamento.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Después de cenar, los dos estaban sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro hablando. La niña se había ido a la cama, ya que era algo tarde para ella.

–Oye, eso ha sido chantaje –dijo Kai.

–¿El qué? –preguntó confundida.

–Lo de la bolsa de chuches. –le acusó, al recordar cómo Sam había vuelto a su hija en su contra con ese juego de las cosquillas.

–Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento y bueno, sólo es una niña. Así que es fácil de convencer. Es que me estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas. ¿Te has enfadado?

–No, además el resultado ha sido bastante bueno. "Casi te beso, eso me hubiese encantado", pensaba esto último el bicolor.

–¿Qué resultado? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

–Pues... –intentó buscar rápidamente una respuesta que no fuese la que había pensando–. Mi hija se rió a carcajadas. "Viva, soy un cobarde".

–Sí, es verdad. Oye, Kai.

–Dime.

–¿Quién es la que te llamó al móvil? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Salima? –ella asintió al recordar ese nombre– ¿Qué piensas que es?

–No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Pero si no me lo puedes decir por algún motivo, da igual. –le intentó restar importancia, como si no le importase de verdad esa respuesta, aunque era todo lo contrario.

–Te vuelvo a repetir. ¿Qué piensas que es? –volvió a atreverse a preguntar, al notar a la chica un poco impaciente por saber el resultado de aquella respuesta que necesitaba.

–Pues no sé –pensó en muchas posibilidades–. Una prima, una amiga, una… –por algún motivo, no podía continuar con la otra opción que tenía en su cabeza–. Una... –intentó volver a decir, pero sin mucho éxito, al no poder terminar la frase.

–¿Novia? –finalizó éste.

–Sí.

No tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír, al pensar en un noviazgo con la chica que le había llamado. Sam no podía estar más equivocada–. Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–No... Jajaja. Es sólo una amiga. Me llamó porque quiere que vaya a su boda –le anunció.

–Ah –añadió con algo de torpeza. "Qué tonta".

–¿Por qué pensabas eso?

–Porque te viste muy feliz cuando te llamó.

–No sé qué reflejaría mi cara en esos momentos, aunque he de confesarte que estoy enamorado de una chica. Pero todavía no se lo he dicho, porque me da miedo su rechazo–. Sonó el móvil y Kai no dudó en cogerlo y en saber quien lo llamaba–. Dime Takao... pues espera un segundo. Samantha–. Puso la mano en el teléfono para evitar que los escuchasen.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la boda?

–Pero... pero yo no conozco a nadie y... –decía nerviosa al pensar en esa posibilidad.

–Si tú no vas, yo tampoco. –susurró.

–¿¡Qué!? Pero... –antes de poder terminar la frase con alguna excusa, el bicolor se adelantó a hablarle.

–Me gustaría que vinieras, por favor. –le pidió en el mismo tono de antes.

–Bueno, si a ellos no les molesta puede que…–intentaba explicarle, cuando el más alto se puso de nuevo el móvil a la oreja.

–Takao, ¿os molestaría si llevará a una amiga a la boda? –Miró a Sam para darle una respuesta–. Dice que no le molesta. Todo lo contrario, les gustarían conocerte. –hizo referencia a la pareja.

Sonrió–. Pues, dile que sí. –contestó más convencida.

–Cuenta con nosotros, Takao –se dirigió de nuevo a su amigo–. Sí, Erika también. Dale recuerdos a todos... sí, adiós. –colgó.

–Kai, si voy a ir me gustaría que me contases algo sobre ellos. –pidió, al menos pedía eso a cambio. Todavía le parecía bastante embarazoso ir a una boda, siendo una total desconocida. Aunque finalmente se había dejado arrastrar por Kai.

–Claro. –Contestó con una sonrisa–. Espera, voy a por unas fotos. –le indicó, poniéndose en pie.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Kai le estuvo explicando todo lo referente a sus amigos, a la vez que se los mostraba mediante fotografías para que se fuera familiarizando de alguna forma con ellos. Algunas fotos eran de cuando eran un equipo de beyblade y otras de cuando cada uno había seguido sus caminos y salían con parejas.

–Mira, estos son los que se van a casar –le indicó, poniendo el dedo sobre la foto. Una chica pelirroja, con cabello largo, ojos color negro, alta y de buen ver, estaba abrazada a un joven de cabellos azules, piel morena y ojos marrones. Sonreían en la foto y se notaban que estaban muy enamorados.

–Hacen una bonita pareja. –reconoció ella, mirando las fotos con una sonrisa.

Kai ahora pasó a otra foto, señalando de nuevo con su dedo. –Este es Max –el chico era rubio, piel clara, pecosito y de ojos azules– y su esposa, Mariam –la chica tenía el cabello azul, los ojos verdes y la piel clara como su esposo. Cogió otra foto–. Este es su hijo. Tiene ocho años. Se llama Max, como su padre –sacó otra foto–. Esta es Mao y su esposo...

–Rei. –comentó, aumentando su sonrisa, al ver a un chico de cabello negro corto, ojos color miel, alto y piel morena, junto a un chica con la piel y ojos del mismo color, salvo por su cabello que era rosa.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó mirándola.

–Sí, era amigo mío y de mi padre. –Decía mirándole, a la vez que recordaba aquellos tiempos– ¿Cuándo se casó?

–Pues hace un año más o menos. Tienen una niña de seis meses, se llama Alison– cogió la foto –es ésta. –la niña se parecía bastante a la madre.

–Oh, es preciosa. Mira que ojitos tiene. Dan ganas de comérsela. –decía emocinada.

–¿Sí? Pues espera a ver a Erika –le enseñó una, en la que estaba su mujer y su hija.

–Oh, qué rica. Qué monada –reparó en la cuenta de la mujer que tenía cogida a la niña– ¿Ella era tu esposa? –preguntó refiriéndose a la chica rubia de ojos verdes que tenía al bebé en brazos. Kai asintió–. Era muy guapa, Erika se parece mucho a ella. ¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó mirándole.

–Sandra. –contestó mirándola.

–Debiste de quererla mucho.

–Sí, la quise con todo mi corazón. –Reconoció un poco nostálgico–. Le prometí que jamás la olvidaría y así lo he hecho. Minutos antes de morirse, me hizo prometerle que algún día me volvería a enamorar de alguien, ser feliz de nuevo y que cuidaría de nuestra hija. Bueno, me ha costado dos años enamorarme. Aunque siempre se me han insinuado muchas mujeres, pero no las veía como futuras madres para mi hija. Hasta que conocí a la chica que me ha robado el corazón. –confesó.

–¿Ella te parece una candidata perfecta?

–No es que me lo parezca, es que es la mujer perfecta–. Dijo Kai con una sonrisa.

–Me dan ganas de conocerla. –confesó–. Es más, estoy deseando.

–Pues estará en la boda. –aclaró, sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Me la presentarás? –pregunto emocionada.

–Claro y muy pronto le diré lo que siento. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorada? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Sí –confesó–, pero lo mío es diferente. –añadió, desviando un momento la vista hacia esas fotos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por el imbécil ese? –hizo referencia a Mark.

–Sí. No me dejará nunca tranquila. Para él no tengo derecho a nada y ese nada incluye enamorarse y menos si no es de él. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, jamás hubiera entrado al despacho de mi padre. –decía, volviéndole a mirar.

–¿Fue ahí donde le conociste? –preguntó interesado.

–No. Ya lo conocía de antes, pero hay empezó todo.

–¿Pero si no lo amas, porque te vas a casar con él?

–Porque chantajeo a mi padre. Verás mi padre trabaja en la BBA. Todos están obligados a pagar los impuestos y los gastos que surjan cuando se rompe un bladestadium, los cristales de las ventanas, el suelo... en fin los desastres que se causan durante una batalla de blade. Mark además de ir al instituto en el que yo estaba, es el jefe de la compañía de la BBA. En el instituto no había chica que no se rindiera a sus pies, claro, todas excepto yo. –reconoció–. Supongo que se encaprichó conmigo y cuando se enteró de quien era mi padre, comenzó a subirle descabelladamente el alquiler. Tanto que le exigía cada vez más y más. –le explicaba–. El sueldo de mi padre no era ni la décima parte de lo que pedía. Así que se quedó endeudado. Mark me dijo que sólo le quitaría la deuda a mi padre, si yo aceptaba casarme con él. De lo contrario subiría más la deuda, lo denunciaría a la policía y lo meterían en la cárcel. No tuve más remedio que aceptar, pero... –guardó silencio al no saber si debía de contar esa parte vergonzosa de la historia.

–¿Pero? –le animó a continuar.

Se sonrojó al pensar en las palabras que diría–. A cambio le dije que nunca me entregaría a él y no dejaría que me tocase. Él me dijo que tendría que hacerlo en la noche de bodas.

–¿Qué fecha elegisteis para la boda? –quiso averiguar.

–Dentro de cuatro meses, el 29 de mayo. –Le hizo saber para que viera que la fecha estaba cera–. Por eso necesito irme de aquí. No creo que tarde mucho en encontrarme y volverá a hacerme la vida imposible.

–¿Y cómo es él? –le preguntó Kai.

–Arrogante, presumido, creído, engreído, machista, mujeriego, imbécil, estúpido… –decidió detenerse ahí– ¿Sabes? Podría seguir insultándolo toda la noche, pero ya es muy tarde y mejor me voy a la cama –se levantó–. Hasta mañana y gracias por lo de hoy.

Kai también se puso en pie–. Ha sido un placer, hasta mañana –ella caminó lentamente hacia su habitación y Kai se entristeció. "Hoy no me ha dado su beso de buenas noches", pensaba al tiempo, que vio a Samantha darse media vuelta en el trayecto, para finalmente acercarse hasta él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches. –repitió ésta con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches –respondió Kai con una sonrisa más que amplia.

Samantha se fue a su cuarto a acostarse, pero no podía dormir recordando lo que ese día sucedió en la BBA.

_Flash back_

Una empleada de la agencia estaba revisando unos informes en su mesa, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaba a la mesa. Levantó la vista de los documentos, para ver de qué persona se trataba, viendo que era su jefe.

–Leticia, voy a estar en una reunión. –avisaba un hombre de mediana edad, pasando por el lado de su secretaria.

–De acuerdo señor D. –contestó la secretaria, viendo cómo su jefe se metía en su despacho, cerrando la puerta a su paso, para evitar que lo molestasen.

El despacho no era muy grande. Contaba de un escritorio con sus respectivos asientos, un ordenador y algunas plumas para escribir. Había bastantes estanterías a lo largo de la habitación, con bastantes libros. Dos sofás uno frente al otro con una mesita de cristal de por medio. Alguna que otra maceta y una gran ventana, tapada por las esquinas por las cortinas.

El recién llegado, tomó asiento en un sofá, para recibir a quien le visitaba, que estaba esperándolo justo enfrente, sentado en el otro sofá–. Bien, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –le preguntaba al dueño de todo aquello, viendo tras él a dos guardaespaldas.

Era un chico alto, de cabello corto y negro. Sus ojos eran de color verdes y su piel un poco morena. Vestía en aquellos momentos con ropa informal.

–Iré al grano. –comentó, para no perder mucho tiempo–. Tiene que pagarme más de lo acordado, ya que en los últimos meses ha habido bastantes destrozos y... –continuó Mark, siendo interrumpido por la entrada de Samantha al despacho.

–Ups –añadió la chica, al darse cuenta que su padre no estaba solo como esperaba–. Papá siento la interrupción. –se disculpó–. Ya me voy, no sabía que tenías una reunión. –aclaró, con algo de prisa, al ver de quién se trataba aquella visita.

–¿Ya te vas preciosa? –Preguntó Mark con cierto interés– ¿Por qué no te quedas? –la invitó.

–¿Por qué no me olvidas? –se atrevió a preguntarle, hastiada–. Ya es bastante tener que soportarte en el instituto –aclaró ella con cierta molestia.

–Quédate, te interesa. –le invitó el joven.

–No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. –continuó.

–Sal conmigo. –le pidió con rapidez, aunque más que pedir, era una orden.

–No. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. –ese era el motivo de su enfado.

–Dejadnos solos –pidió Mark mirando a sus guardaespaldas, para regresar su vista al padre de Samantha–. Usted también –anunció, refiriéndose al padre de la chica. El anciano no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, ya que los guardaespaldas lo cogieron de ambos brazos y lo sacaron de allí sin hacer mucho escándalo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– le preguntó Samantha.

–Tranquila gatita. Sólo quiero advertirte– decía mirándola de arriba abajo.

–¿De qué? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy con ese vestido. –La joven llevaba un vestido azul de mangas, ceñido a su cuerpo y que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, junto con unos zapatos del mismo color. Tenía el cabello semirecogido y un poco de brillo en sus labios.

– Muérete –le pidió con enfado.

–Cálmate, sólo digo lo que veo. –añadió Mark con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Eso te funciona todas las noches con tus amantes? –decía, ya que en el instituto no paraba de alardear con quien se había acostado o con quien salía–. Pues conmigo eso no funciona. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy. –dio por finalizada la conversación, dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

–No, espera –le pidió, poniéndose en pie–. Sabes que tu padre me debe mucho dinero. –se puso algo serio.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo– ¿Y cómo no te va deber? Si cada mes le has ido subiendo más el precio y sólo a él. –le informó, para que viera que estaba pendiente de ese detalle.

–Verás, lo olvido todo si tú... –alargó la frase.

–Ol–vi–da–lo. –anunció con lentitud, para ver si se le metía eso es la cabeza. No quería estar involucrada en algo con él.

–Pues qué pena por él. Espero que le sirvan bien de comer en la cárcel. Porque pienso mandarlo allí. –aclaró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida. Pensaría que se trataría de una broma, de no ser porque el otro estaba totalmente serio. No podía permitir que su padre fuera a la cárcel. No era justo que fuese allí, después de todo Mark estaba jugando sucio. Pero sabía que si daba la orden de que así fuera, su padre terminaría allí. Tendría que aguantarse su orgullo y hacer de tripas corazón por lo que iba a decir, pero era la única solución que encontraba ahora mismo– ¿Qué pides a cambio? –se atrevió a decir.

–Casarme contigo.

–¿¡Qué!? –atinó a decir. ¿No podía pedirle otra cosa? No lo amaba después de todo y se vería obligada a hacer eso si no encontraba otra solución– ¿Y si te paga?

–No creo que tenga veinticinco millones en su bolsillo. ¿Es que quieres verlo en la cárcel? –refirió al notar que parecía reacia todavía a aceptar la oferta que le había hecho. Ella se quedó callada sin saber qué debía hacer–. Muy bien –sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó un número– ¿Policía? Sí, quisiera hacer una denuncia –decía al tiempo que vio reaccionar a la chica que estaba ahí parada en silencio.

–Espera –le pidió. Él colgó la llamada sin previo aviso– ¿Prometes quitarle la deuda, si me caso contigo? –él asintió–. Acepto –contestó Samantha, un poco triste ya que lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba en absoluto.

–Tú y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien en la cama–. Fue acercándose, para tocarle la mejilla y ella retrocedió sus pasos hacia atrás.

–Que acepte casarme contigo, no significa que deje que me toques o me lleves a la cama. ¿Entendido? –le dejó claro.

–No estás en posición de negociar, bombón. –le recordó con cierto orgullo por tener el control de la situación.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? –Quiso saber–. Tienes a más de cincuenta chicas babeando por ti en el instituto. Todas harían lo que le pidieras. –le aseguró.

–Sí, pero te quiero a ti. Me gustan las chicas con carácter. –reconoció–. Tú eres diferente a todas ellas. Por cierto despídete de tu padre, nos iremos mañana por la tarde a Francia. –le informó–. Haz tus maletas. Nos casaremos dentro de un año, el 29 de mayo. Y esa noche te entregarás a mí, si no quieres que aumente treinta millones más a la deuda.

Samantha agachó la cabeza. También la obligaría a estar lejos de su padre. No estaba en posición de discutir o empeoraría más las cosas– ¿Cuándo regresaremos?

–Puede que dentro de nueve años o quizás nunca. Tengo una agenda muy apretada.

A ella se le escapó una lágrima al pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a ver a su padre y que su vida sería un infierno. Mark la cogió del mentón para que le mirase–. No llores, no es para tanto. –le restó importancia.

Sam le apartó la mano con un manotazo– ¡No me toques! –Intentó serenarse de alguna forma–. Como puedes decir que no es para tanto, cuando me estás chantajeando. Me obligas a casarme contigo cuando te desprecio. Y no voy a volver a ver a mi padre, que es la única persona que tengo en este mundo a la que quiero.

–Se te ha olvidado el otro detalle, cariño –comentó con una sonrisa de triunfo, refiriéndose a que por fin la haría suya.

–¡Te odio! –le gritó, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un sonoro portazo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Permanecía tumbada en la cama con la luz apagada desde hacía bastante rato, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño al recordar el pasado.

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y Sam se incorporó en la cama al ver la rendija de luz reflejada en el suelo, para ver quién era a esas horas de la noche. Vio que se trataba de Erika –¿Qué pasa, cielo? –Susurró– ¿Te duele algo? –ella negó, poniéndose al lado de la cama– ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –asintió–. Ven aquí –le pidió, retirándose las sábanas de la cama hacia atrás, invitando a la niña a entrar– ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –ella asintió–. Métete en la cama –se metió en la cama y se acomodó, abrazando a Samantha–. Buenas noches, Erika –le dio un beso y las dos se quedaron dormidas al poco rato.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

A la mañana siguiente, Kai se levantó de la cama para irse a trabajar. Se duchó, se vistió, se peinó y se cepilló los dientes. Únicamente le quedaba entrar a la habitación de su hija, para darle un beso antes de marcharse como era su costumbre. Pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba en la cama como había pensado.

Alertado por aquello, miró en la cocina, la terraza, su habitación y el comedor. Estaba claro que en el cuarto de baño no estaba, porque él había salido de allí. Solamente le quedaba una habitación por verificar y esa era de Sam. Empezó a abrir la puerta con sigilo, aunque sabía que era descortés entrar sin más en la habitación de otro y más si era una chica.

Tenía la esperanza de que la joven durmiese todavía. Se sorprendió cuando abrió totalmente la puerta y encontró en esa oscuridad a las dos durmiendo en la cama. Erika cambió su postura bajo los brazos de Samantha. Parecían dos ángeles con esas facciones tan relajadas.

Con pasos muy lentos y silenciosos, se acercó hasta la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente. Miró a Samantha sin poder evitarlo. Era hermosa. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus labios entreabiertos. Deseaba tocarla y besarla, ¿pero y si la besaba y se despertaba? Podría odiarle por eso. Quería mantener la calma, aunque su cabeza pensaba otra cosa.

"Kai, está dormida profundamente. ¿Crees que se daría cuenta si la besas ahora?" desvió la mirada unos segundos al tener esos pensamientos, para volver a mirar a la chica. "Necesito probar esos labios", reconoció, ya que bastante se aguantaba todo el día esa necesidad que cada día se hacía más grande. "¡Maldita conciencia! Sólo será uno"

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, manteniéndose alerta por si despertaba. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los contrarios y se sintió nervioso por si algo salía mal. Finalmente, juntó sus labios en un suave roce. Se apartó con rapidez, por temor a que como sospechaba, despertase. Pero no había sido así. Ella seguía dormida. Quizá el roce había sido tan rápido e insignificante, que ni siquiera lo notó.

Pensaba en ello cuando la vio sonreír fugazmente. Quizá su subconsciente si había notado algo. "¿Le habrá gustado?", se preguntó y negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera lo habrá notado. Además, ni siquiera ha sido un beso en condiciones", le surgió otra duda más. "Entonces, ¿qué sueña?

La joven hizo un ruido al cambiar de postura, como si le costase trabajo hacerlo–. Kai –susurró, quedándose finalmente boca arriba.

Kai sonrió. "Al menos sueña conmigo". Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora que era. "Llegaré tarde sino me voy ahora", pensaba al tiempo que echaba un último vistazo a ambas y salía de la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que entró.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Cuando Kai regresó de trabajar, entró al apartamento– ¡Ya he vuelto! –anunció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La niña no tardó en ir a su encuentro. El mayor se agachó para estar a su altura–. Hola, cariño –la saludó, cogiéndola en brazos–. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy? –preguntó, fijándose en la sonrisa de la niña. La pequeña levantó la mano y le indicó con el puño cerrado y el dedo pulgar mirando hacia arriba, que se lo había pasado bien–. Eso me gusta. –Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo– ¿Dónde está Samantha? –La pequeña señaló hacia la cocina–. Vale, vamos –le agarró la mano y caminó hacia la cocina–. Hola –saludó.

Samantha se había estado tocando los labios, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que Kai hubiese llegado a casa y sabía que su costumbre, era avisar cuando llegaba. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho, pero seguramente, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado.

Dejó de tocarse los labios y se dio la vuelta, ya que le daba la espalda–. Hola, ¿qué tal el día? –preguntó sonriente.

El bicolor pensó en ese beso que le había dado mientras dormía–. Ha sido uno de los mejores –anunció.

–Pues tu hija te tiene preparada una sorpresa que te va a encantar –aseguró.

–¿De verdad? –miró a la niña y ésta asintió.

–Le ha costado mucho trabajo. –Le hizo saber–. Te la dará después de cenar –avisó.

–Estoy deseando que me la des –contestó, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Pusieron la mesa, cenaron tranquilamente y después la quitaron, sentándose todos en el sofá.

–¿Y mi sorpresa? –preguntó Kai a la pequeña, ya que la tenía enfrente, puesta de pie.

–Adelante, Erika –le animó su niñera, ya que ésta parecía estar indecisa–. Venga, ya verás cómo le gusta. –La niña le miraba un tanto insegura–. Además, lo has hecho muy bien en el ensayo –le recordó, para que tomara confianza.

Erika se fijó en el rostro impaciente de su padre. Le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y separó sus labios–. Pa, pá –dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

Kai se quedó en shock por unos segundos. Quizá había escuchado mal, pero la sonrisa de su hija no parecía indicarle eso– ¿Qué? –Atinó a preguntar, para después sonreír– ¿Puedes repetirlo? –le pidió, no muy seguro de si la niña podría hacerlo.

–Pa, pá.

El mayor abrió sus brazos y estrechó a la niña entre ellos– ¡Has hablado! ¡Cariño, has hablado! –Gritaba eufórico de felicidad– ¡No te canses nunca de llamarme, Erika! –le pidió. Comenzó a besarla en la mejilla con cierta desesperación– ¡Mi princesita! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! –Aseguró– ¡Te quiero mucho! –Miró a Samantha– ¡Está hablando, no puedo creerlo, me parece un sueño! –su voz se quebró. La alegría había sido tan grande que no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Erika se separó del abrazo para ver a su padre llorar y le miró confundida–. Tranquila –dijo como pudo–. Son lágrimas de felicidad –aclaró–. Me has hecho muy feliz. –Miró de nuevo a Samantha y dejándose llevar por la emoción, la abrazó, ya que estaba sentada a su lado–. Muchas gracias. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –decía, sintiendo que ella le correspondía el abrazo.

–No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, Kai. Ya verás cómo cada día va a seguir mejorando. –Rompieron el abrazo al escuchar a Erika reír– ¿De qué te ríes tú? –le preguntó en tono juguetón.

–Pa, pá –pronunció. Señaló a Sam con el dedo índice, se abrazó a sí misma, se tocó la mejilla y con la otra mano, un jersey rojo que llevaba puesto.

–¿Qué tengo la cara roja? –preguntó la mayor confundida, viendo cómo ésta asentía–. No es verdad –agregó, agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada. La niña tenía razón, aunque no podía verlo, podía notar como sus mejillas quemaban desde que se abrazaron–. Es que hace bastante calor en esta habitación –inventó.

Erika volvió a reírse, llamando la atención de la joven de nuevo–. Pa, pá.

La mayor miró a Kai y tenía las mejillas bastante teñidas de rojo.

El mayor al sentirse observado, miró hacia la joven. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió todavía más vergüenza–. Tienes razón. Hace calor aquí. –miró a la niña, para esquivar la mirada de Sam– Erika, ya es tarde. Vete a dormir –le recordó, y no tardó en recibir el beso de buenas noches de la pequeña–. Buenas noches y me ha encantado tu regalo. –sonrió–. Quiero que todos los días me sorprendas con una nueva palabra. ¿Lo harás? –preguntó, viendo la respuesta afirmativa, cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Con el tiempo, Erika empezaba a hablar más. Ya no le costaba decir tanto las palabras como la primera vez. Hoy era el día de la boda. Samantha la había dejado arreglada.

Llevaba una felpa con un lado de color rojo, un vestido de terciopelo de manga larga del mismo color y unos zapatos negros. Se había quedado sentada en su cama con una muñeca en la mano. Esperaba que su padre terminase de vestirse, al igual que Samantha.

Le pareció escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo. Así que se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el comedor. No tardó en saber que aquellos pasos habían sido de su padre, quien ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, intentando anudarse la corbata.

–Qué guapo –anunció, al verlo con un traje marrón, una corbata roja que intentaba anudar y unos zapatos negros.

Al escuchar eso, miró hacia la puerta del comedor, viendo a la niña acercarse–. Vaya, deja que te vea –le pidió, cogiéndola de una mano cuando la tuvo a su alcance. Con lentitud le dio una vuelta–. Ahora si eres una princesa. Estás guapísima.

–Gracias –sonrió con algo de vergüenza. Se sentó emocionada al lado de su padre, quien ahora ponía su atención en la corbata.

–¿Samantha todavía se está arreglando?

–Sí –contestó, cuando le surgió una duda–. Papá, ¿por qué se van a casar el tío Takao y la tía Salima?

–Porque se quieren mucho –contestó, deshaciendo el nudo que había hecho, ya que no le había salido bien.

–Ah. ¿Igual que tío Rei y tía Mao?

–Sí –afirmó, comenzando de nuevo desde el principio en su quehacer–. El tío Max y la tía Mariam también se casaron, pero tú no estabas nacida –le hizo saber, por si se le ocurría preguntar también por esos "tíos" suyos.

–Ah –añadió. Escuchó una puerta abrirse, así que miró hacia esa dirección. Vio que Samantha por fin salía de su cuarto. Sonrió al verla– ¡Hala, qué guapa!

Samantha le sonrió al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, rímel en las pestañas, una rayita encima de los ojos de color negro y un color rosa claro en los párpados. Base en la cara y un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Sus labios estaban perfilados y estaban pintados de un color fucsia bajo. Llevaba una blusa atada al cuello de color rojo, una falda negra que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

–Gracias –le contestó a la pequeña–. Vosotros también estáis muy guapos –reconoció, aunque se dio cuenta de que Kai ni la había mirado. Seguramente estaba muy concentrado con la corbata en esos momentos– ¿Te ayudo con la corbata?

–Sí. No soy bueno en esto –confesó, al tiempo que subió la mirada y la vio frente a él. Prácticamente se quedó en shock al verla. La chica realmente era hermosa.

–Déjame a mí –estiró las manos y cogió la corbata. Haciendo unos cuantos giros, obtuvo un buen resultado–. Ya está –avisó, volviendo a tomar distancia con él– ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó, pero vio que el bicolor la observaba sin decir una sola palabra– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundida.

–Estás…–ni siquiera podía atinar a decir una palabra. Lo que le dijera, iba a ser poco.

Ella se miró por encima, sintiéndose insegura– ¿Crees que voy demasiado arreglada? Si quieres me cambio –comentó, al tiempo que dio un paso atrás, preparada para irse.

–No –se apresuró a decir–. Nada de eso. Estás perfecta –le hizo saber. Carraspeó y se puso en pie–. Vámonos, o Takao me matará sino llego a tiempo a su boda.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En la iglesia, se encontraron con sus amigos. Kai los saludó y les presentó Samantha. Después les dio la sorpresa de que la niña volvía a hablar y todos se alegraron ante esa gran noticia. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, felicitaron a los novios y pasaron al restaurante.

Había bastantes invitados, ya que Takao tenía muchas amistades al ser tres veces campeón mundial del beyblade. El lugar era bastante espacioso, la música era relajante y la comida tenía muy buena pinta. Las mesas eran grandes y redondas. Estaban muy bien adornadas y tenían encima un mantel morado, con servilletas a juego. Había una gran puerta de cristal que daba a un patio donde había bastantes columpios. Los camareros eran muy atentos. Y los novios, presidían las demás mesas, junto a sus padres en una mesa larga. Los novios habían decidido sentar a los antiguos beyblakers juntos.

Sus posiciones en la mesa eran; Samantha, Rei, Mao y su bebé en un carrito, Mariam, Maxie, su padre Max, Erika y Kai. Todos se divertían y se lo pasaban bien mientras hablaban.

El pequeño Maxie dando su comida por finalizada, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Erika que todavía seguía sentada–. Erika, ¿vienes a jugar?

La pequeña miró a su padre, pidiéndole permiso– ¿Puedo? –preguntó.

–Claro, pero tened cuidado –le advirtió–. No os alejéis mucho.

Mariam se dirigió a su hijo–. Maxie, cuida de ella y no hagáis travesuras, ¿entendido?

–Sí, mamá –contestó. Vio a Erika ponerse en pie y la cogió de la mano, llevándosela a los columpios.

Pasó una media hora, cuando Mariam se puso en pie, riéndose por lo que le habían comentado–. Voy a ver cómo están los niños, ahora vuelvo –le avisó a su esposo.

Mao escuchó casi al mismo tiempo a su hija llorar en el carrito. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie–. Ya le toca comer –sacó a la pequeña del carro–. Tranquila Alison, ahora mismo vas a comer –miró a Samantha–. Samantha, ¿puedes acompañarme? –le pidió.

–Claro –contestó, poniéndose en pie.

Mao miró a su esposo–. Rei, ahora volvemos.

–De acuerdo –contestó, viendo cómo ambas mujeres se dirigían hacia el aseo.

El servicio era bastante amplio. Contaba con un largo espejo y cuatro lavabos colocados en línea horizontal y que estaban unidos por una pieza de mármol. Tras estos, se encontraban seis puertas en las que se encontraban seis inodoros. Había dos seca manos de aire caliente y una tabla recogida en la pared, en la cual las mujeres podían cambiarles los pañales a los bebés. Al lado de cada lavabo, había un artefacto para echar jabón.

Mao empezó allí a darle el pecho a la niña, mientras la otra joven no dejaba de ver a la niña.

Samantha sonrió–. Tiene unos ojos color miel preciosos.

–Sí –sonrió– Y es morenita, como su padre. –Dejó de mirar a la pequeña, para mirar a Samantha– ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Rei?

–Pues desde hace años –contestó, ahora mirándola–. Se llevaba muy bien con mi padre –no pudo disimular el hecho que sus ojos se tornaran tristes.

–¿Cuánto hace que no le ves? –se atrevió a preguntar con delicadeza.

–Hace más de un año. Lo echo mucho de menos –confesó.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En la mesa, Kai miraba a los recién casados, desde su asiento– ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nuestro pequeño campeón se ha casado. Con una sonrisa, miró ahora a Rei, quien estaba algo serio y bastante pensativo desde hacía rato–. Rei, ¿qué te pasa?

Éste le miró en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad de su preocupación ni a Kai ni a Max. Que estuvieran separados, no significaba que fuesen estúpidos y no se dieran cuenta de las cosas–. No es nada. Mao ha estado enferma estos últimos días, pero ya se encuentra mejor.

Max le miró con preocupación– ¿Y qué le dijo el médico?

–No quiere decírmelo y eso me preocupa –confesó.

Max le miró ahora con compresión–. Seguro que no es nada. –le animó, para que su amigo no se preocupase. Miró ahora al callado bicolor y continuó hablando–. Por cierto, Kai.

–¿Uhm?

–Corrígeme si Rei y yo nos equivocamos, pero ¿estás enamorado de Samantha?

El bicolor miró a ambos chicos y parecían bastantes interesados en la respuesta– ¿Por qué lo pensáis?

Rei sonrió–. No has dejado de comértela con la mirada –le dijo con obviedad.

Silenció unos segundos, antes de dar su contestación–. Puede ser –no tuvo más remedio que decir.

–Eso es un sí –confirmó Rei– ¿Ella lo sabe?

–Todavía no –respondió.

–¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –preguntó el rubio con interés.

–Hoy quería hacerlo. Pero no sé si hacerlo aquí o en mi casa. También está el hecho de que no se cómo va a reaccionar con la noticia. Además, ella está enamorada de alguien y también influye otro grave problema.

–¿Cuál? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono. Kai decidió contarles lo que sabía hasta ahora.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En el servicio, Samantha tenía cogida a Alison, la cual después de comer se había quedado dormida– ¿Es llorona?

–Qué va, es buenísima –contestó Mao.

–¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Rei? –le preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que le había contado.

–Creo que ahora. –Sonrió– ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Kai les había explicado todo lo que sabía–. Por favor, no le digáis nada. Haced como si no os lo hubiese contado. No me gusta verla triste.

El chino se adelantó a contestar–. Cuenta con ello.

Max notó que había movimiento detrás del bicolor. Así que enfocó la vista y comprobó que las chicas ya venían por ahí–. Ya vienen –les avisó a ambos.

Tan pronto llegaron a la mesa, Samantha se detuvo, poniéndose al lado del carrito–. ¿La meto en el carro? –le preguntó a la otra joven.

–Sí –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Vale –dejó a la niña con mucho cuidado dentro del carro, viendo cómo su madre la arropaba con una mantita.

En ese momento, Mariam se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a su esposo, bajo la atenta mirada de éste– ¿Cómo está nuestro torbellino? –le preguntó él.

–Están jugando a atraparse uno al otro. Es tan hiperactivo como su padre –comentó con evidencia.

Max le cogió la mano–. Jajaja. Creo que eso fue lo que más te gustó de mí.

–Lo que me conquistó fue tu ternura –respondió ella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Samantha y Mao se sentaban en sus sillas.

Kai no pudo evitar mirar a la chica. Parecía estar cómoda entre ese grupo de amigos y eso le gustaba. Fue egoísta el pedirle ir a una boda, cuando no conocía a nadie. Pero eso lo pensó después de hacerle la invitación y de que ella por fin aceptase. No sería razonable echarse atrás después de aquello, así que por eso no lo hizo. Quizá había sido la presencia de Rei quien la había tranquilizado, en cierta forma. Ya que después de todo, habían sido conocidos en el pasado y esa fue la razón por la que se había integrado tan rápido y tan bien con todos.

Samantha miraba a los novios, viendo cómo estos caminaban hacia ellos, agarrados de la mano, con una cesta llena de recordatorios. El vestido de la novia era sencillo, pero era precioso y el novio también iba muy favorecido. Hacían buena pareja. No pudo evitar pensar por unos momentos, como algo tan bonito como era casarse con la persona que amas, se iba a convertir en una pesadilla para ella.

Sintió unos toques en el brazo y rápidamente miró hacia esa dirección para ver qué pasaba. Se encontró con que Erika le había llamado la atención de esa forma y que no llevaba la felpa en la cabeza, sino en la mano. El pequeño Maxie estaba detrás de ella, al parecer habían regresado de los columpios.

–Samantha. ¿Me puedes poner la felpa? Se me ha caído –le hizo saber, dándole la felpa en la mano.

–Claro –anunció, colocándosela de nuevo en la cabeza–. Ya está –avisó.

Cuando la pequeña se dio la vuelta, preparada para echar a correr y seguir jugando, vio que los novios llegaban a una mesa de invitados–. Tío Takao –corrió hacia él, al tiempo que veía que éste se agachaba y se daban un abrazo mutuo.

–Hola, Erika –la volvió a saludar, ya que en la iglesia lo habían hecho–. Vaya, has crecido muchísimo –reconoció.

Salima dejó la cesta de recordatorios en la mesa– ¿Y a mí no me das un abrazo? –le preguntó a la pequeña.

–Claro que sí, tía Salima –soltó a Takao, al tiempo que la novia se agachó cómo pudo con el vestido y le abrazó–. Pareces una princesa.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia–. Gracias –la separó un poco para verla–. Tú también tienes un vestido de princesa muy bonito.

Takao cogió la cesta y le enseñó el interior a la niña–. Coge el que más te guste.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionada–. Mmmm… –miró con detenimiento los recordatorios, hasta que vio el que más le llamó la atención–. Este –lo cogió–. Gracias.

–De nada –continuó Salima, con una sonrisa–. Dile a tu padre que en cuanto repartamos esto, vendremos a reunirnos con ellos.

–Vale –contestó. Salió corriendo hacía la mesa en la que se encontraba Kai y parte de su viejo equipo y le enseñó su regalo–. Mira papá.

–Qué bonito –añadió.

–Tía Salima me ha dicho que te diga que cuando repartan esto, vienen.

–Vale. –contestó, viendo cómo ahora la niña, caminaba hasta el asiento correspondiente de Maxie, donde éste estaba sentando esperándola.

Rei seguía pensativo. No hacía más que mirar a su esposa y verla cada vez más pálida. O quizás eran ideas suyas. Se acercó un poco a su oído y le susurró–. Mao, ¿estás bien?

Ésta le miró unos momentos–. Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Estás un poco pálida –reconoció–. Me tienes preocupado.

–Ya veo. –Le cogió de la mano y se puso de pie–. Tenemos que hablar –al decir esas palabras, Rei se puso también de pie. La joven de cabello rosa, puso su mano libre en el hombro de Samantha–. Samantha, cuida un momento de mi hija. Ahora volvemos –le informó, viendo cómo ésta asentía.

Caminaron hasta otro salón que tenían enfrente y era exactamente como en el que se encontraban comiendo, pero éste estaba vacío. Allí nadie les molestaría y podrían hablar en privado. Rei estaba impaciente por saber que le pasaba. La notaba rara, algo enfermiza en ocasiones y eso no le daba buena espina.

Mao, ¿por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? –Preguntó preocupado– ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

–Pensaba decírtelo en casa, esta noche. Pero de todas formas te vas a enterar.

Cogió a la chica de ambas manos– ¿Qué tienes?

–Rei –sonrió con algo de timidez–. Estoy embarazada.

Sin darse cuenta, su expresión de preocupación, iba cambiando a una de felicidad, a medida que su cerebro iba procesando la noticia–¿ De verdad? –La abrazó con una sonrisa, siendo correspondido– ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez! –anunció feliz. Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla– ¿De cuánto estás?

–De cuatro semanas.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Lo sospechaba desde hacía una semana, pero el médico me lo confirmó ayer. Por eso no me atrevía a contártelo todavía. Si era una farsa alarma, no quería que te desilusionaras después. –le explicó.

–Dios mío –anunció sonriente–. No sabes lo feliz que me haces –llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la chica y le dio un beso, para después juntar sus frentes–. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…– repetía una y otra vez emocionado.

No tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír–. Yo también a ti –le dio un beso que fue correspondido.

–Estoy deseando contárselo a los demás. Vamos a decírselo. –dijo, soltándole las mejillas para cogerla de la mano.

–Está bien –anunció sonriente.

Los dos vieron que los novios estaban sentados en sus asientos, hablando animadamente con los demás, aunque todavía no podían escucharles. Tan pronto como se acercaron a la mesa, felicitaron a los novios.

Rei carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos–. Chicos, tengo una buena noticia que daros.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Takao.

–Mao está embarazada. ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez! –les informó con emoción. Todos se levantaron y les felicitaron.

Max miró a Mariam y se acercó a ella–. ¡Jo! No es justo, yo quiero otro. ¿Por qué no hemos tenido más?

–Porque tenemos un torbellino de hijo y si tengo otro niño tan hiperactivo como éste, me volvería loca en casa –añadió con evidencia, viendo la sonrisa traviesa de su marido.

–¡Qué envidia! –comentó Salima a Mao.

Takao la abrazó por la cintura, llamándole así su atención–. Sinceramente, no creo que tardemos mucho en ser padres. Pondré mucho empeño en eso –se sonrojó al escuchar sus propias palabras, dándole a entender a su mujer lo que pretendía.

Jazzman que también había sido invitado a la boda, se levantó de su mesa y cogió un micrófono–. Por favor, requerimos de la presencia de los novios para que comiencen el baile. –les recordó, ya que era tradición que los novios comenzasen con el baile y la gente se les fuese uniendo a lo largo de la velada.

Salima le sonrió a Takao, recordando lo que había dicho minutos antes– Anda, vamos. –le invitó.

Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hasta la pista de baile que estaba apartado de las mesas. Se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a bailar un vals. Se decían cosas al oído mutuamente y dejaban ver en ellos unas sonrisas cómplices.

No tardaron en encontrarse rodeados por sus invitados. Pronto se les unieron Max y su esposa, junto con el pequeño Maxie.

Kai veía a su compañero rubio bailar con su mujer. Realmente su hijo no les dejaría disfrutar de ese baile, ya que tenía a sus dos padres cogidos de una mano y bailaban los tres juntos.

El bicolor miró a su hija–Erika, ¿por qué no bailas con tu amigo Maxie? –le animó.

–Vale –respondió. Salió corriendo hacia su amigo y se puso a hablar con él. Pronto los pequeños se cogieron de las manos y descompasados, empezaron a moverse hacia los lados.

Rei se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su mujer– ¿Te animas a bailar? –preguntó. Sabía que a ella le encantaba bailar, pero en su estado no sabía si aceptaría.

No sabía si aceptar o no. No quería dejar a la niña sola. Se puso de pie, aceptando la mano de su marido y miró a Samantha– Samantha, ¿puedes vigilarme a la niña? Sólo será un baile –le dijo.

–Tranquila. Baila lo que quieras, ya la vigilo yo –cogió el carrito y se lo acercó para tenerlo más a la vista.

–Si se despierta, cógela.

–Vale –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Bien –añadió quedándose algo más tranquila. Caminó hasta la pista con Rei y una vez tomaron posiciones, se pusieron a bailar.

Alison despertó al escuchar un gran estruendo de la música cuando pasó una media hora después de que sus padres se fueran. Miraba a su alrededor y fruncía las cejas de vez en cuando. Comenzó a hacer pucheros, hasta que empezó a gimotear.

Samantha la observaba en silencio y la cogió en brazos, tan pronto la vio empezar a llorar– ¿Ya te has despertado? –la acomodó en sus brazos y veía que ésta no dejaba de hacer pucheros. Miró hacia Kai que estaba a su lado. Después de todo eran los únicos que se habían quedado ahí sentados–. Kai, ¿me puedes dar su chupete? Tiene que estar en el carro –decía al tiempo que la abrigaba con su mantita.

–Claro –respondió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el carro, sacando el chupete y ofreciéndoselo a la chica–. Toma.

Ella se lo puso, viendo cómo ahora la pequeña la miraba con atención en silencio, mientras movía el chupete– ¿Sabes Alison? Eres una niña muy buena.

Kai se sentó frente a Samantha y miró también a la niña–. Sí que lo es –reconoció. Cogió su manita y le dio un beso, momento que la pequeña aprovechó y agarró con fuerza el dedo de Kai–. Tienes mucha fuerza –apreció, al tiempo que la pequeña miraba confundida a Sam.

–Me mira confundida –le dijo al bicolor con una sonrisa tierna. Alison dejó caer su chupete con lentitud, lo que le dio a Samantha a cogérselo, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo– ¿No quieres chupete? –le preguntó, como si la más pequeña le pudiese contestar. La sentó en la mesa que ya estaba limpia de cubiertos y sólo tenía el mantel. Cogió sus bracitos e hizo que con sus manitas se tapara la cara– ¿Dónde está Alison? –preguntó como si no lo supiera. Le retiró las manos, dejándose ver– ¡Está aquí! –anunció, fingiendo sorpresa al verla. La menor sonrió, dando una pequeña carcajada.

Kai la sujetó de la cintura, para evitar que pudiera echar su cuerpecito hacia atrás. Los tres sonreían por ver sus expresiones.

Sam empezó a sacar un poco la lengua, para llamarle la atención y la pequeña extendió su mano, para intentar tocársela. Cuando estaba por tocarle la lengua, la mayor la escondió, dándole un beso en la mano. Eso provocó en la pequeña una sonora carcajada y un lenguaje que sólo ella podría entender.

Kai seguía mirando a la niña, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro–. Jajaja. Creo que le gustas. Y no sólo a ella. –añadió.

–¿A quién más? –preguntó, sin desviar su atención de la pequeña.

–Pues a Erika y a…–no pudo terminar la frase, cuando fue interrumpido por Rei.

–Ya estamos aquí –anunció, acercándose a su niña–. Hola precioso, ven con papá –la cogió en brazos. Miró a ambos adultos– ¿Por qué no bailáis? –les preguntó, notando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Kai se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, aunque intentó disimularlo–. Pues porque… –miró a la chica. ¿Sino bailaba con la chica que le gustaba, con quién iba a hacerlo?– ¿Quieres bailar? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

Con algo de timidez, le respondió–. Está bien –contestó.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron por separado hasta la pista, hasta que Kai se detuvo en sus pasos cuando llegaron. Se acercó a la joven y le cogió una mano, para poner la otra en su cintura. Sam puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Kai. Se movieron al compás de la música, pero estaban abochornados. Aunque no era la intención de ninguno de los dos, desviaban la mirada nerviosos. Pronto vieron a Erika y a Maxie bailar con cierto descompás.

–Jajaja –la chica no pudo evitar reírse–. Qué graciosos.

Kai sonrió al ver esa escena– Sí. –reconoció. Volvió a poner sus ojos en Samantha– ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Ella le miró a los ojos– Sí, muy bien –reconoció–. Tus amigos son muy graciosos y simpáticos conmigo. Me alegro de haber venido –comentó. Miró a su alrededor, viendo a las personas que bailaban–. Oye, Kai.

–¿Qué?

–¿Ha venido?

–¿Quién? –preguntó confundido, ya que no sabía a quién se refería.

–La chica que te gusta. –aclaró, sin dejar de mirar a las demás chicas.

–Sí.

–¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está?

–Bailando.

–¿Está cerca de nosotros? –decía fijándose con más ahínco en las demás.

–Sí, muy cerca –le informó, sintiendo cierta sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Incluso despistada, Samantha tenía cierto encanto que la hacía verse más atractiva.

–Dame datos. ¿Cómo va vestida?

–Hoy está especialmente atractiva, tiene unos ojos preciosos y un gran corazón –decía, fijándose en la reacción de la chica.

–Jajaja –rió al escuchar eso–. Eso no son datos, Kai –le hizo ver, al tiempo que le miraba con evidencia– ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar? –Preguntó, algo impaciente– ¿Cuándo le confesarás tus sentimientos?

–Puede que dentro de un rato o quizás esta noche. No lo tengo muy claro todavía. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar con la noticia. No quiero que deje de ser mi amiga por eso y se aleje de mí. No creo poder soportar el rechazo.

–Creo que te entiendo –habló comprensiva, después de todo, ella se encontraba en la misma situación–, a excepción de mi problema, a mi me pasa igual –confesó.

–¿Cómo es él? –le preguntó, ya que sentía curiosidad.

–Pues es un poco más alto que yo, sincero, cariñoso, atractivo y fuerte. –le hizo saber, sin entrar en detalles. Después de todo, estaba frente a sus ojos.

–¿Le dirás lo que sientes por él?

–Sí –aseguró–, pero lo haré un día antes de marcharme de aquí. La verdad, no quisiera arruinarle la vida con mi problema. –sonrió–. Sólo le confesaré mis sentimientos y ya está.

Kai pensó en que ese Mark la tenía bien atada y si rompía ese trato, mandaría a la cárcel a su padre. Pero ese desgraciado la había echado de su lado, ¿no? Seguramente sería un capricho momentáneo para ese hombre y sólo la quería para divertirse. Ella se merecía algo mejor que aquella situación– ¿Y si él te corresponde? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso–. La verdad, no he pensado en esa posibilidad.

–¿Has decidido cuándo te vas?

–Todavía no. La verdad es que aquí me he encontrado como en casa y me he encariñado mucho con vosotros. Pero debo irme si no quiero que me encuentre y me destroce la vida. –miró hacia la mesa en la que habían comido. Rei estaba sentado en una silla y Mao encima de éste. El pelinegro le acariciaba la barriga a su mujer, mientras los dos miraban a la niña, que estaba dentro del carro. Movían la boca continuamente y por turnos. Seguramente estaban teniendo alguna conversación–. Se les ve tan felices –suspiró– Ojalá mi vida fuese así.

Kai miró hacia esa dirección, para después volver a mirarla–. Puede que ahora no tengas un familiar cerca, pero nos tienes a nosotros. –volvió a mirarla–. Siempre nos tendrás, por muy lejos que estés. Nunca nos olvidaremos de ti –le hizo saber.

Samantha dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios–. Vas a hacerme llorar –confesó, recordando que ellos se habían convertido en su familia, después de que no volviera a ver a su padre.

–No quiero que llores. Sólo quiero que disfrutes con nosotros el tiempo que te quedes. No me gusta verte triste.

–Eso es difícil cuando pienso en mi gran problema.

–Pues, intenta divertirte, ¿vale?

–Vale.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Después de bailar, ambos se sentaron junto a Mao y Rei. Hablaron un poco, notando cómo la gente se iba marchando a sus casas, dejando solamente al antiguo equipo de los beyblakers.

Samantha les contaba un cuento a Erika y a Maxie. Los dos pequeños estaban muy pendientes de la historia y Max no tardó en unirse a ellos.

Mariam miró la escena por unos segundos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza–. Míralo, igual que un crío –hizo referencia a su marido. Se suponía que el padre iba a avisarle al hijo de que se iban a marchar y sin embargo se había sentado en otra silla y se había puesto a escuchar la historia junto a ellos.

Salima sonrió al verle–. Sí, sé a lo que te refieres –comentó, siendo escuchada por Takao.

–No lo dirás por mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó, esperando una respuesta negativa, pero él mismo sabía lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

Salima le miró–. Puede ser –respondió. Takao se acercó a ella para susurrarle unas cosas al oído que la hicieron sonrojar–. Lo estoy deseando –susurró, dándose finalmente un beso, junto a una mirada cómplice.

–Y vivieron felices para siempre –finalizó Samantha, viendo cómo los tres le aplaudían. Sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del padre al contar la historia, aunque no era la gran cosa.

–¿Nos cuentas otro? –preguntó el pequeño Maxie, emocionado.

Mariam se puso de pie y se quedó al lado de su marido, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y Max recordó la razón por la que había ido hasta allí–. Ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir –le advirtió su padre, poniéndose en pie.

–Es verdad. Venga, vamos –indicó la madre del niño.

–¡Jo! ¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Takao, algo desilusionado.

–Sí –contestó Max–. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Gracias por la invitación.

Salima sonrió–. Gracias a vosotros por haber podido venir. –se puso en pie junto a su esposo y los despidieron. Los niños también se despidieron al saber que no se verían en una buena temporada.

Aprovechando que una pareja se estaba despidiendo, tanto Mao como Rei se pusieron también de pie, para hacer lo mismo.

Rei fue quién habló–. Creo que nosotros también nos vamos ya –les avisó a los novios–. Mao está cansada.

–Está bien –contestó Salima– Cuídate mucho, Mao.

–Claro –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Rei se acercó a ella–. Tranquila, si ella no lo hace, yo la cuidaré.

Takao aprovechó que Kai acababa de venir del servicio y se acercó hasta él en mitad del camino–. Kai.

–Dime –respondió, deteniéndose en su caminar.

–Ya sabes lo importante que es para nosotros que hayas venido. De verdad. Gracias –le sonrió–. Eso no hubiese sido lo mismo si cualquiera de vosotros no hubiese podido venir.

–No hay de qué –respondió, viendo que Salima y Samantha estaban hablando entre ellas, sentadas a la mesa, mientras los otros se marchaban.

Takao miró unos segundos hacia la misma dirección–. Es muy atractiva –hizo referencia a Samantha, volviendo a mirar a Kai.

–Sí que lo es –suspiró.

–No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntarle, viendo cómo éste le miraba confundido–. Sé que te gusta por tu manera de mirarla y también noto que algo te impide decírselo. Hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, así que no intentes engañarme. –se previno.

–No pensaba hacerlo. Max y Rei también se han dado cuenta de ello.

–¿Qué te lo impide? –preguntó.

Kai le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a sus ex compañeros de equipo–. Pero creo que hay algo más y que no se atreve a contarme. Takao, tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento y no volverla a ver nunca más. De que esta felicidad que siento cuando la veo al mirarla a los ojos, se desvanezca.

–Kai –sonrió–. Tú siempre has sido luchador en la vida. Sabes que si no te arriesgas, nunca sabrás lo que va a pasar. ¿Y si ella está enamorada de ti? –se le ocurrió preguntarle.

Negó con la cabeza con seguridad–. No es posible.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te has fijado en cómo te mira?

Miró a la chica, para regresar la vista a Takao–. No –confesó– ¿Cómo me mira?

–Igual que tú la miras a ella. –concretó–. Yo creo que le gustas, pero debe de pensar igual que tú.

–¿De verdad crees eso? –¿Y si era posible y él no se había dado cuenta de ello? Después de todo, era muy despistado para estas cosas.

–Si creyese lo contrario, no te lo hubiese dicho. Yo pienso que cuando antes le digas lo que sientes, será mejor.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Ya que era tarde, la niña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su niñera. Tanto ella, como Salima, hablaban en un tono susurrante para no despertarla y evitar que tanto Kai como Takao, se pudieran enterar de alguna forma de la conversación.

–¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? –preguntó Salima, ya que al igual que Takao, se había dado cuenta de que a Samantha parecía gustarle Kai por la forma en la que se miraban.

–Porque me da miedo –reconoció–. Lo haré la noche antes de marcharme. O al menos es lo que he decidido. –Negó con la cabeza un par de veces–. Estoy segura de que no volveré a verle.

–Estoy segura de que Kai encontraría la solución a tus problemas.

–Aunque le diga lo que siento, él está enamorado de otra chica.

–¿Quién? –preguntó confundida.

–No lo sé. Me dijo que estaba aquí en la boda y que me la presentaría hoy. Pero al final, se han ido todos, y no me la ha presentado. –decía preocupada–. Cuando habla de ella, puedo notar que es muy importante para él.

–Entonces habrá bailado con ella, ¿no?

–Creo que no. Ella no sabe de los sentimientos de Kai y creo que Kai no se ha acercado a ella por vergüenza. –comentaba.

Carraspeó, al ver que los chicos se acercaban a la mesa, al dar por finalizada la conversación entre ellos–. Cuidado, ahí vienen –le advirtió.

Kai se dio cuenta nada más llegar, de que la pequeña estaba dormida en brazos de Samantha– ¿Ya se ha dormido?

–Hace un rato –contestó la niñera.

–Entonces nos vamos –miró a Salima–. Gracias por todo. –le refirió ella también.

–Takao sonrió–. Ya sabes donde vivo. Si te apetece aliviar tus penas, cuenta conmigo.

–Lo haré –cogió a la niña en sus brazos.

Samantha se puso de pie y abrazó a Salima–. Gracias, necesitaba desahogarme –le susurró.

–Para eso están las amigas. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites –le hizo saber, separándose después.

Los recién casados, le dieron un beso a Erika, y cuando se despidieron de los adultos, vieron cómo salían de allí.

Kai y Samantha se subieron al coche, cuando pusieron a la niña en el asiento trasero del coche. No tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento. Una vez allí, Kai metió a la niña en la cama, después de que la niñera, le pusiera el pijama.

Ambos recordaban las conversaciones que habían tenido con Salima y Takao por separado. Salieron al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la niña con sigilo.

–Al final no me has dicho quien era –comentó Samantha, refiriéndose a la chica que le gustaba.

–Dímelo tu primero –respondió. Dependiendo del resultado, cambiaría su respuesta.

Titubeó unos segundos en si decirlo o no–. Mejor me voy a dormir. Ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar –le cambió el tema.

Estaba claro, que Sam no le diría quien era ese chico que le gustaba–. Dime una cosa, ¿le conozco?

–Sí –se atrevió a responder.

Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que fuese él, ya que los amigos que ahora tenían en común, estaban casados, aunque eso no impedía que pudiera estar enamorada de un hombre casado. Pero lo hubiese referido en algún momento, ¿no?– ¿Y le amas?

–Sí –volvió a responder.

–Si él te pidiese que te quedaras a su lado, ¿lo harías?

Se fijó en la mirada intensa del bicolor. Pensó en las circunstancias que la rodeaban en esos momentos también. No quería amarrarle de esa forma–. Buenas noches, Kai –añadió finalmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches –sólo pudo decir, al ver cómo ésta se marchaba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta al entrar.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

**Gracias por su review a:**

**Marian Tao d Hiwatari:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Este capi lo iba a subir ayer, pero he tenido problemas para poder subirlo y al final no pude hacerlo. Espero que lo sigas hasta el final y no pares de decirme lo que piensas sobre este fic. Ahora sabemos algo más acerca de Samantha. Pero queda un gran problema por resolver todavía. No quiero adelantarte nada. Así que ya sabes, sólo tienes que esperar a que suba otro capi. Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

Dedicado a **Lady Mary Hiwatari**

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

Pasaron tres días desde la boda. Tras la mejoría de Erika, Kai decidió que lo mejor sería que asistiera a la escuela, ya que no había ningún impedimento para que no pudiese hacerlo. Cuando Kai se iba a trabajar, vio que Samantha arreglaba a la niña, pero que estaba muy pálida. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería que hoy llevaría él a la niña a la escuela y dejaría a la mayor descansar.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso e irse a la cama, ya que no se encontraba nada bien. Intentó descansar, aunque tenía un poco de fiebre y le dolía la cabeza.

Se había quedado dormida al estar todo en silencio, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Abrió los ojos desorientada y miró a su alrededor. De nuevo escuchó el timbre. Sabía que no se trataría de Kai, ya que éste tenía llave. A lo mejor era el cartero para traer algún paquete, como hacía unos días.

Se destapó y se incorporó como pudo. Se puso las zapatillas en los pies, ya que estaba vestida–. Voy –anunció a aquella persona que seguía tocando el timbre con insistencia. Caminó hasta el pasillo y se apoyó en la pared al sentirse un poco débil. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, no había nadie. ¿Sería algún chiquillo que intentaba jugar? No podía ser. A esas horas los niños estaban en la escuela.

Cerró la puerta y caminó con lentitud otra vez hasta su cama, en la cual se sentó. Otra vez volvió a escuchar que tocaban el timbre. Se incorporó con pesadez y volvió a caminar hasta la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con el mismo resultado. Cerró la puerta confundida. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?

Recargó su espalda en la pared del pasillo–. Menos mal que Erika no está conmigo. Hoy no la hubiese podido cuidar –se dijo a sí misma preocupada– ¡Maldita fiebre! –se quejó.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar. Miró hacia la puerta con intriga– ¿Quién será el gracioso? –masculló, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma. Al ver cómo tocaban con más insistencia se quejó– ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? –abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos fuera de ésta. Miró hacia ambos lados y no vio nada. Se dio la vuelta enfadada y dio un respingo al escuchar una voz familiar a su espalda.

–Samy –le llamaron en tono cantarín, agarrándola de la cintura.

Como si la chica se hubiese quedado petrificada, no pudo ni darse la vuelta para mirar a esa persona. Sintió cómo el vello se le erizaba y cuando reaccionó, pasó a la casa e intentó cerrar la puerta para que ese individuo no pudiera pasar. Pero de un empujón, el intruso entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mark sonrió confiado–. Nt, nt, nt. Has sido una niña traviesa. Me has hecho buscarte por muchos sitios –aclaró, dando unos pasos hacía ella, para acortar las distancias. Notaba que la chica le observaba en silencio con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y odio en su mirada. Se atrevió con una mano a agarrarla de la espalda para que no se escapara y otra la llevó a la barriga–. ¿Todavía sigue aquí?

–¡No me toques! –Le apartó la mano de un manotazo y llevó sus manos a la mano que le sujetaba la espalda para intentar escaparse– ¡Suéltame!

–La última vez te di dinero suficiente para que te deshicieras de él. –le recordó.

–No pienso hacerlo, es mi bebé. –sentenció. Consiguió apartarle la mano de atrás y retrocedió unos pasos–. Haznos un favor a los dos y olvídanos. –siseó.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de la chica–. No puedo olvidar a alguien como tú, y más si vas a ser mi esposa en unos meses. –dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero vio que retrocedió.

Pensó en qué tipo de persona se iba a convertir en su esposo. No quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan ruin– ¡Muérete!

Mark se pasó ambas manos por su corto cabello negro, peinándolo hacia atrás–. Te pedí que no volvieras hasta que te deshicieras de él, no que te fueras de casa. –habló con evidencia. En un rápido movimiento, se acercó a la joven y la cogió con fuerza de una mano.

–¡Suéltame! –le pidió, intentado hacerlo ella misma, pero él era muy fuerte y ella se sentía débil en esos momentos–. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Sólo soy un capricho para ti! –intentó hacer fuerza con su cuerpo, para evitar ser llevada de ahí, ya que el otro, había dado un paso hacia la dirección contraria para intentar llevársela.

–Recuerdo aquella noche, ¿tú no?

–Sabes que no me acuerdo de nada.

El más alto giró de nuevo su cuerpo, ésta vez hacia la joven. Llevó su mano libre hasta la barbilla de ella y se la inclinó un poco para que lo mirase bien a los ojos–. Yo te diré que pasó. Esa noche me hiciste el amor como ninguna otra mujer me lo ha hecho jamás, y me gritaste; quiero más, házmelo más rápido, te quiero Mark.

Se sintió afligida al escuchar las palabras de Mark y más al ver la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía en esos momentos en su cara– ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo te odio! –le recordó esto último.

–Pues esa noche no lo parecía, gatita. –le echó una mirada de arriba abajo para finalmente mostrar una sonrisa pícara. Llevaba puesta unas zapatillas, unos pantalones de pitillo vaqueros azules y una camiseta sencilla de color rojo de manga larga. Su cabello estaba suelto y estaba algo más pálida que de costumbre, pero eso no le restaba belleza– ¿Sabes? Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi. Un poco más gordita –concretó–. Pero me sigues volviendo loco. –acortó la distancia con ella, y comenzó a besarle el cuello con desesperación.

–¡No me toques! –decía intentado escapar de él, pero la tenía bien sujeta. Como pudo, con su otra mano, arañó la mano que le sujetaba el brazo con tanta firmeza.

Mark no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de su lado al sentir un dolor fuerte en su mano– ¡Ah! –se quejó, viendo cómo la joven se había escapado de su agarre.

Sam intentó echar a correr hacia la puerta de salida, pero cuando dio dos pasos, comenzó a tambalearse, ya que veía cómo las cosas a su alrededor se movían. No tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en la pared mientras pudo.

Mark se miró la mano y pronto vio que la chica se apoyó en la pared– ¿¡A dónde crees qué vas!? –Le preguntó, la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad–. Sigues teniendo las uñas muy afiladas –le hizo saber, viendo cómo la otra parecía estar desorientada– ¿También las usas con él? –se atrevió a preguntarle, sintiéndose celoso.

–No sé de qué me hablas –respondió como pudo, ya que se sentía mareada y necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco, pero ahí no lo encontraba.

–Hablo de tu amiguito. –Apoyó la espalda de la joven en la pared y le levantó ambos brazos a la altura de la cara–. Te hace el amor cada noche, ¿verdad? –preguntó, pero sólo veía a la joven aturdida–. Vi cómo te revolcabas en el césped con él. Dime, ¿sabe tu pequeño secretito? –le preguntó impaciente.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Le preguntó a un Mark que para ella, no dejaba de moverse hacia los lados–. Estás loco. –añadió como pudo.

–Sí. Estoy loco –siseó mirándola con deseo–. Loco por ti. –Aclaró, antes de darle un beso rápido en los labios–. Tu sólo vas a ser mía Samantha, y de nadie más –le dejó claro, dándole un beso en la mejilla con cierta desesperación–. Sólo me perteneces a mi –le susurró al oído y bajó hasta el cuello para besarle con la misma desesperación.

La joven intentaba ladear la cabeza, pero no servía de nada. No podría salir de esa situación. Sintió que un nudo en su garganta se le formó y que las lágrimas que había intentado acumular, le estaban empezando a acumular– ¡Suéltame! –Pidió– Suéltame –repitió en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose miserable.

Mark disfrutaría de ese momento un poco más, ya que la había echado realmente de menos. Pensaba en continuar, esta vez pasando a los labios, pero una voz que no era de ninguno de los dos, le sorprendió.

–¡Suéltala!

El joven de ojos verdes, miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un chico alto, de ojos carmesí, cabellos bicolores y piel blanquecina, vestido con traje de oficina. ¿Cuándo se había abierto la puerta, que no se había dado cuenta?

La joven al escuchar esa voz, miró hacia la puerta con los ojos acuosos, comprobando que efectivamente, se trataba de quien pensaba–. Kai.

Mark miró a ese joven con desprecio, sin soltar a la chica– ¿Este es tu amiguito? –Miró a Samantha–. Despídete de él, porque te vienes conmigo ahora mismo –le informó.

Kai decidió intervenir al ver la situación que tenía frente a sus ojos–. Ella no se va a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevártela a la fuerza?

–Su novio y futuro marido dentro de unos meses –respondió en su defensa.

–Déjala en paz –le advirtió el bicolor.

–¡Je! Mira, no sé quién demonios eres. Y no me importa. –le dejó claro el otro–. No te metas donde no te llaman y puede que no te dé una paliza.

Kai se desabotonó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta– ¡Ja! ¿Eso crees? –le preguntó, quitándose la chaqueta, para dejarla caer en el suelo–. Demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres –le animó.

Samantha escuchaba a ambos y podía ver en qué acabaría todo eso. No quería meter en líos a Kai por su culpa–. Kai, por favor. No lo hagas –le pidió.

Mark miró a la chica–. Tu amiguito me lo ha pedido, gatita. No hay que hacerle esperar –comentó.

La chica miró al moreno–. Mark, no le hagas daño. Haré lo que me pidas –le dijo con desesperación.

–Claro que lo harás, bombón. –Soltó uno de sus agarres, para acariciarle la mejilla–. Pero después de que acabe con él. –anunció. Soltó a la chica y caminó unos pasos hacia Kai, guardando un poco la distancia–. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –decía orgulloso de su fuerza, subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos.

–Mira cómo tiemblo –decía con sarcasmo, quitándose la corbata, para dejarla caer en el suelo, junto a la chaqueta.

–Te arrepentirás –siseó con enfado. Acortó la distancia entre ellos para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el otro lo esquivó y recibió un rodillazo en el estómago. Cayó al suelo debido al intenso dolor, y no tardó en recibir puñetazos en la cara al ponerse el bicolor sobre él a horcajadas.

–¡Esto es por hacerla sufrir! –decía, al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo desde su posición, haciéndole sangrar la nariz al joven pelinegro. Vio que Mark se cubrió la cara con los brazos, para no recibir más puñetazos en ella– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me ibas a dar una paliza? –le preguntó enfadado, viendo que el otro ni se defendía. Se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Samantha. Ésta se había arrodillado en el suelo, con su hombro derecho apontocado a la pared. A bocanadas, intentaba coger aire, que sentía que le faltaba cada vez más– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy mareada –contestó como pudo–. Me cuesta respirar.

Kai le puso una mano sobre el otro hombro–. Vamos a tu habitación para que descanses. –decía preocupado.

Ella asintió y miró tras él, viendo que Mark se había levantado del suelo y ahora se acercaba con cierta velocidad hacia él– ¡Kai, cuidado! –le advirtió. Pero cuando éste se puso en pie, recibió un puñetazo en la cara, de parte del joven de ojos verdes. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada, viendo al bicolor caer al suelo. Vio a un decidió Mark agacharse con el puño alzado, seguramente para darle otro golpe. Con decisión, se incorporó un poco y se echó sobre la espalda de Mark, para intentar apartarlo de Kai– ¡Déjale en paz!

–¡Suéltame! –gritó Mark, al sentir que Samantha sobre su espalda, intentaba apartarlo hacia atrás. Sin miramientos, se la quitó de encima con brusquedad, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

Fue el momento en el que Kai se había incorporado con el ceño fruncido y la comisura del labio manchada de sangre, para darle repetidos puñetazos en el estómago a Mark y así dejarlo casi inmóvil en el suelo. Se puso en pie colérico y se agachó para agarrarle de la camisa. Lo levantó, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que lo mandó a bastante distancia– ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?! –le advirtió, viendo cómo el otro intentaba incorporarse en el suelo y comenzaba a toser sangre por la boca.

La chica sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban desde el suelo–. Kai –atinó a decir, antes de desmayarse.

Kai al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta, ya que ésta había caído al suelo en dirección contraria. La vio tendida en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados– ¡Samantha! –la llamó, antes de acercarse hasta ella. La veía muy pálida y eso no le gustaba. Le puso una mano en la nuca y otra tras la espalda, para incorporarla–. Sam ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado, al tiempo que escuchó la risa de Mark tras su espalda. Giró la cabeza para mirar al otro con furia– ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes, imbécil?! –le preguntó sin miramientos, viendo que éste se sentaba en el suelo con cierta dificultad.

–No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? –aseguró, pasándose el brazo por la boca, para limpiarse la sangre.

–¿Decirme qué?

–Ella y yo, tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte que nos une –aclaró, con cierta despreocupación. Puede que ese Kai le hubiese dado una paliza, pero él seguía ganando en todo aquello.

Aunque no entendía sus palabras completamente, no deseaba tenerlo más tiempo allí. Quería meter a la chica en su cama para que descansase–. Vete de aquí, sino quieres que te rompa los huesos que te quedan –siseó en una advertencia.

–Claro que me voy. –Decía al tiempo que se ponía en pie, tambaleándose un poco–. Pero volveré a por lo que es mío. –siseó. Abrió la puerta y salió de allí, dando un portazo.

El bicolor cogió con firmeza a la chica y se puso de pie. La cargó hasta la habitación de éste, donde la dejó sobre la cama y la tapó con las sábanas. Recordó que Sam había reconocido no sentirse muy bien esa mañana y debido al susto que ese imbécil le había podido causar, seguramente había colapsado.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y pasó su mano por la mejilla blanquecina de la joven. Parecía que estaba durmiendo. Con sus largas pestañas y ese color de piel, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel era suave y su belleza pese a tener un tono de piel más claro que de costumbre, no se opacaba. Por intuición, le llevó la mano ahora hasta la frente, comprobando que estaba ardiendo. ¡Tenía fiebre!

Se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño, cogiendo un bote de alcohol y algodón. En la cocina, cogió un recipiente y lo llenó de agua fría y metió un paño en su interior. Dejó todo esto en la mesita de la habitación. Impregnó un poco de algodón en el alcohol y lo pasó un par de veces por debajo de la nariz femenina. Esto no tardó en hacer efecto y permitir que la chica abriese lentamente los ojos.

–¿Dónde estoy? –le preguntó confundida, ya que esa no era su habitación. Era mucho más grande.

Nada más entrar, enfrente de la puerta se encontraba una gran ventana con una enorme cortina. La cama de matrimonio estaba a la izquierda, pegada a la pared junto dos mesitas a ambos lados de ésta. Empotrado a la pared, a la izquierda de la puerta, también había un largo armario, que prácticamente llenaba toda la extensión de la pared. Frente a la cama, se encontraba una estantería y debajo el tocador con un espejo y una silla.

–En mi habitación –respondió el bicolor, pasándole el dedo pulgar por la mejilla–. Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Te estás tomando algún medicamente para ello?

–No –contestó, viendo cómo Kai mojaba ahora un paño en un recipiente, lleno de agua fría seguramente y lo escurría–. Kai, lo siento –se disculpó, sintiéndose mal por haber involucrado a Kai finalmente en todo eso–. Ha sido por mi culpa –reconoció, viendo cómo éste le ponía el paño en la frente.

–No es verdad. Él empezó –le restó importancia.

Afligida, extendió su mano hasta tocar el labio de Kai, sin tocarle la herida–. Estás sangrando por mi culpa –le hizo ver. Daba gracias a que la niña finalmente no había estado en casa cuando Mark se presentó ahí. Aunque de haber sido así, se habría marchado con Mark sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella no recordaba lo último que había pasado y se asustó– ¿¡Dónde está él!?

–Se ha ido –respondió.

–Tengo que irme de aquí –decía al tiempo que intentaba sentarse, pero le era casi imposible poder incorporarse.

–No –puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella para recostarla e impedir que se marchara–. Tienes que descansar. –al notar cierto nerviosismo reflejado en la cara de la chica, decidió continuar para dejarla más tranquila–. Con la paliza que le he dado, no creo que vuelva a venir en un buen tiempo.

–Pero, ya sabe donde estoy. No quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño otra vez y tampoco quiero que le vaya a hacer daño a la niña. –decía temerosa de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder–. Tú no le conoces. Mark es capaz de todo. Por favor –le rogó–, deja que me vaya.

–¿Cómo voy a dejar que te vayas en el estado en el que te encuentras? Ni hablar. Si estuvieran bien, puede que fuese diferente. Pero no así. Había venido a por unos papeles que había olvidado, pero necesitas que alguien te cuide. Así que me quedo contigo, hasta que te mejores.

–Kai, es no es justo –replicó–. Ya te he causado muchas molestias y no tienes a nadie que te sustituya.

–Claro que sí. –comentó–. Haré que Yuriy venga a recogerlos y le diré que supervise la empresa por mí. Otras veces lo ha hecho –le informó–. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que descanses. –al ver que la chica intentaba otra vez hablar, la silenció, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios–. No te voy a dejar sola, así que puedes dormir tranquila. Nadie va a hacerte daño estando yo aquí –intentó tranquilizarla. Le retiró el dedo, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla sonrojada de la joven–. Te lo prometo –le dio una suave caricia con el dedo pulgar.

Sonrió al recibir esa atención y ese cariño. La verdad es que estaba realmente cansada, aunque no estaba segura de si podría conciliar el sueño tras todas esas cosas que la atormentaban. Lo único que sabía, es que Kai no se alejaría de ella–. Gracias –cerró los ojos con lentitud, hasta que en algún punto, se quedó dormida.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Tras haberle pedido el favor a Yuriy, Kai recogió a su hija del colegio cuando llegó la hora, cerrando con llave. Aunque dudaba que ese chico volviese hoy. Cuando entró de nuevo a la casa, ya con la pequeña, entró a su habitación, comprobando que todavía la joven dormía.

Se puso a preparar la comida y le indicó a la niña que estuviera en la habitación con Samantha. Así se enteraría de cuando despertaría la mayor. Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado, entró a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Erika decidió hacer un dibujo para dárselo cuando la mayor despertase. Así que se sentó en el tocador y allí empezó a hacer su obra de arte con unos cuantos colores. Kai observó a la que dormía, durante horas, y cuanto más la observaba, más hermosa la veía. La fiebre le había bajado y eso era una buena señal.

–Papi, tengo hambre –le anunció la pequeña sin dejar de colorear.

–Enseguida pongo la mesa. Si Samantha se despierta, no dejes que se levante, ¿entendido? –le preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

–Vale –respondió.

Kai le dio una caricia en la cabeza, cuando pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Puso la mesa y se asomó a la habitación, para ver cómo iba todo– ¿Todavía no se ha despertado? –le preguntó a la niña.

–No papi –respondió, dejando de dibujar, para mirarle– Papi.

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedo cenar aquí? –soltó el color que tenía en la mano y juntó las dos para rogarle–. Por favor.

Había puesto la mesa en el comedor, pero bien mirado, cenar ahí sería lo mejor. Así podría estar pendiente de Samantha–. Los dos cenaremos aquí –añadió.

Samantha cambió de postura y abrió los ojos. La pequeña se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mayor, para verla con los ojos abiertos–. Hola, Samantha –la saludó con una sonrisa.

–Hola cielo –le sonrió– ¿Te has divertido hoy en el colegio?

–Sí –respondió, echando a correr hacia el tocador para coger el dibujo y a su regreso, enseñárselo–. Mira, lo he hecho para ti –aclaró, al tiempo que Kai se acercaba a las dos con pasos tranquilos.

La mayor sacó uno de sus brazos de las sábanas y cogió el dibujo para verlo de más cerca–. Es precioso –añadió con una sonrisa–. Gracias –decía al tiempo que recibió un besito en la mejilla por parte de la menor.

–Espero que te mejores.

–Gracias –repitió.

Kai decidió intervenir, con una sonrisa– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor –confesó.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–No mucha.

–Pues si quieres mejorarte, tienes que comer. –Miró a su hija–. Vamos a por los platos, Erika.

–Vale –respondió. Enseguida trajeron los platos con los cubiertos y la niña se puso a cenar en el tocador.

Kai se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo a la mayor sentada en la cama–. Samantha, tienes que comer –le hizo ver–. Aunque sea la sopa.

La chica miró hacia la mesita que estaba a su izquierda, al igual que el bicolor. Había un plato de sopa, una ensalada y algo de carne con guarnición. Todo tenía una pinta fantástica, pero tenía el estómago cerrado–. Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. –reconoció, mirando al joven.

–Esta mañana no has desayunado. Tampoco has comido –le recordó, ya que antes de llevar a Erika al colegio, la vio meterse en su habitación. Y había dormido desde el mediodía, hasta ahora que ya era de noche–. Y ahora no quieres cenar. Creo que voy a tener que dártelo yo mismo. –cogió la cuchara con su mano derecha y la llenó con un poco de sopa. Colocó la otra mano debajo por si caía alguna gota y la llevó hasta la boca cerrada de ella–. Venga, abre la boca –le pidió.

–Pero… –iba a replicar, cuando el bicolor la interrumpió.

–Sin peros. ¿Cómo se dice la primera letra del abecedario si la alargas?

Ella contestó a eso, como si fuese una pregunta importante, cayendo en la trampa de Kai– A –alargó la frase, y fue en ese momento en el que el bicolor le metió la cuchara en la boca y se la sacó vacía.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que tragar–. Eso ha sido trampa –replicó.

–Venga, cincuenta cucharadas más y ya está –le animó, llenando de nuevo la cuchara. Al poner la cuchara frente a la joven, la notó que no estaba muy convencida– ¿No me digas que voy a tener que jugar a los avioncitos contigo?

No tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír tras esas palabras–. Jajaja. No. Anda, empieza tú a comer, o se te va a enfriar la cena. –Se fijó en cómo Kai la miraba a los ojos– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mí? –Preguntó confundida, y al ver la sonrisa de Kai, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también con timidez–. No me digas que me vas a dar la cena.

–Sí –afirmó–. Venga, esta por Erika –le acercó un poco más la cuchara.

–Kai, no soy un bebé –añadió con timidez, aceptando finalmente esa cuchara con la boca.

Tras un rato, Erika se acercó a su padre– Papá, ya he terminado –le anunció, poniéndose a su lado–. Me lo he comido todo.

Kai miró unos segundos a su niña con una sonrisa, mientras llenaba la cuchara–. Bien hecho, cariño. –celebró.

La pequeña observó lo que hacía su padre. Le daba de comer a una Samantha resignada, al no poder convencer a Kai– ¿A mí me dabas de comer así cuando era más pequeña? –preguntó curiosa.

–Sí –contestó, al tiempo que le daba a Sam otra cucharada de sopa– ¿Y sabes qué? Me encantaba darte de comer.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

La niña finalmente se había quedado dormida al subirse a la cama para estar al lado de Samantha. Kai la había cargado en brazos y le había puesto el pijama, para meterla al final en su cama.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, encontró a Samantha poniéndose de pie– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

–A mi habitación –contestó con evidencia, viendo que el bicolor se ponía frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

–Nada de eso. Esta noche te quedas en mi habitación a dormir. –ella pensó en esas palabras. ¿Significaba que iban a dormir juntos? No pudo evitar sonrojarse–. Yo me iré a la tuya –añadió, sentándola en la cama–. Así que quiero que descanses. –le pidió.

–Pero es que ya me encuentro mejor y… –intentó explicarse, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber tenido aquel pensamiento.

Kai se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente, manteniendo un poco los labios ahí. Samantha se sintió nerviosa en ese momento, hasta que Kai se separó.

–Ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno –comentó Kai, cogiéndola de las piernas para girarlas hacia el interior de la cama, y así ayudarla a recostarse– ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella estaba abochornada. Aunque eso sólo había sido un simple beso para medir la temperatura de su cuerpo, para ella fue algo más grande–. Un vaso de agua, por favor –pidió.

–Claro. Ahora vuelvo. –advirtió, saliendo de la habitación. Caminó hacia la cocina y del grifo, lleno un vaso de agua. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo atrevido que había sido por su parte, darle un beso en la frente. Menos mal que pensó antes en la excusa de la temperatura. La verdad es que había tenido cierto deseo de besarla en los labios. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Estaba preparado para volver a repetirlo si era necesario. Con el vaso en la mano, caminó de nuevo hacia la cama de su habitación, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita– ¿Algo más?

Samantha le sonrió–. Así está bien. Gracias –se acomodó en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Kai–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –se acercó de nuevo a ella armándose de valor y le volvió a besar la frente. Tras esto, le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Samantha dejó escapar un suspiro de nerviosismo. "Seguro que ha sido para volver a tomarme la temperatura. No puedes hacerte ilusiones de otro tipo Samantha", pensaba, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Llegaron las tres de la madrugada y Samantha no había conseguido dormir. Su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido durante el día. Se levantó, harta de estar dando vueltas en la cama y encendió la luz de la habitación. Bebió un poco de agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de nuevo. Se puso las zapatillas y caminó hacia el comedor. Encendió la luz y se sentó en el sofá.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos salidas encontraba a su situación. Tendría que alejarse de Kai y de Erika cuanto antes, aunque le doliera el corazón al hacerlo. Tenía que abandonar todo aquello que era importante para ella, sino quería que los hirieran. Tendría que vivir una vida solitaria y lejos de allí.

Sintiéndose angustiada, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tapársela. Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y no podía hacerlo ahí y mucho menos a esa hora de la madrugada. Comenzó a sentirse abatida al no poder controlar su tristeza y rabia por más tiempo.

No tardó en sollozar y en notar cómo las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, le quemaban. "¿Por qué me pasan a mi estás cosas?", pensó. Ella nunca se había metido con nadie y siempre estaba rodeada de amigos. Pero aquello acabó una vez que conoció a Mark. Por culpa de ese trato, dejó de disfrutar la vida cómo había hecho siempre. Mark la mantuvo a su lado como una prisionera. No la dejaba salir con sus amigos y sólo podía salir si era a su lado. No sabía si era por celos o por puro egoísmo, pero no la dejaba acercarse a nadie, y mucho menos a un chico.

Lo que más le molestaba, es que mientras estaba con ella, él flirteaba con otras en sus narices. No se enfadaba porque lo hiciera, ya que no sentía amor por él. Pero si que le enfadaba el hecho de que la retuviera a su lado, cuando él seguía saliendo con otras chicas y quien sabía que cosas más y encima se lo confesaba tan tranquilo.

La hacía sentirse un títere. Sabía que para él, ella era un simple capricho o eso creía. Ya ni sabía qué pensar de toda aquella locura. Alejarla de su padre con la amenaza de que si no se casaban, éste terminaría en la cárcel. Alejarla de sus amigos y marcharse a distintos países sin poder conocer a nadie. Era como estar muerta en vida.

No quería vivir así el resto de su vida. Por eso huyó cuando tuvo oportunidad, aunque por otra causa distinta que no pudo soportar. Dudaba de que Mark alguna vez sintiese empatía por los demás o comprensión. De lo contrario no le haría pasar por todo ese calvario.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Por otra parte, Kai salió de la habitación de Samantha. No podía dormir ya que se sentía preocupado por la chica. Así que pensó en ir a verla, para asegurarse de que dormía. Pero al abrir la puerta, vio la luz del comedor encendida y se preguntaba por qué estaba así. Con pasos sigilosos, caminó hacia la puerta del comedor y vio a la joven llorar desconsoladamente, con las manos puestas en la boca. Probablemente no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Dio un pequeño respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Kai en pijama, mirándola–. No puedo dormir –confesó, limpiándose las lágrimas, con el mayor disimulo que pudo. Quería regularizar su respiración antes de continuar hablando, para serenarse un poco. Miró hacia otro lado para no llamarle mucho la atención.

Kai caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado–. Yo tampoco puedo –le hizo saber, antes de que la otra le preguntase.

Ahora que se sintió más tranquila, decidió mirarle con una sonrisa forzada. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos fueron a parar a la herida del bicolor– ¿Te duele? –le preguntó, aunque era obvio que así debía de ser.

–Un poco –le restó importancia.

Subió la mirada hacia los ojos–. Kai. Me voy mañana. –le anunció–. Lo he decidido.

¿Se iría tan pronto? Quería estar más tiempo a su lado–. Quédate, por favor –le pidió.

–No puedo. –contestó–. Si me quedo, tendré que casarme con él y no quiero arruinar mi vida –confesó–. Tampoco la tuya si sigo en esta casa.

Kai entendía su postura, pero no quería alejarse de ella–. Samantha, no nos dejes –le insistió–. Te necesitamos. Quédate con nosotros.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas que intentaba aguantar en sus ojos amenazaban con salir. Ese momento le resultaba realmente duro–. No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor. –le pidió. Las lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Kai se las limpió con el dedo pulgar de ambas manos, dejándolas descansar en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con detenimiento, como si pudieran con ello ver lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Samantha sentía que si lo seguía mirando, lo terminaría besando al querer ceder a sus sentimientos. Apartó la mirada con esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza–. Lo siento mucho, Kai.

–¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

–Volveré a California. Desde allí intentaré localizar a mi padre y después me iré a otro país para intentar hacer mi vida. –le explicó, para volverle a mirar–. Espero que la niña me recuerde y no me guarde rencor por marcharme de aquí. –dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas, dónde Kai tenía todavía las suyas. Con suavidad se las retiró–. También espero que algún día puedas decirle a esa chica lo que sientes y puedas ser feliz de nuevo. –anunció con voz quebradiza.

Kai rompió la poca distancia que tenía con ella y la abrazó al verla así. Con unas de sus manos, le acarició la cabeza, para intentar darle consuelo–. Shhh… no llores. –le pidió, al sentirla sorber el moquillo en su pecho.

–Os voy a echar mucho de menos –le hizo saber, al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de Kai.

–Y nosotros a ti –cerró los ojos unos instantes, para disfrutar de ese abrazo, ya que sería el primero y el último que le daría. No le gustaba verla sufrir así. Y la amaba demasiado como para perderla de esa forma– ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?

–No lo creo –contestó a duras penas por el llanto.

Si Samantha no podía quedarse debido a las circunstancias, podía haber otra solución– ¿Y si nos fuésemos contigo?

Al escuchar eso, la joven se separó de él para mirarle a la cara– ¿Qué? –preguntó confundida, intentando regularizar su respiración. Debía de tener una pinta horrible, y llorar así frente al chico que le gustaba tanto, no la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Pensó en las palabras de Kai y se apresuró a contestar–. Pero tú tienes aquí tu trabajo, tus amigos, lo tienes todo. Tienes una vida aquí y no puedes dejarla como si nada.

Kai le limpió las lágrimas de nuevo, al ver que caían sin control por esas mejillas–. Nos iríamos contigo sin pensárnoslo dos veces.

Sorbió el moquillo antes de contestar, mirándole un poco sorprendida– ¿Lo dices de verdad? –Preguntó, viendo al otro asentir con la cabeza–. Pero no es justo que hagas ese sacrificio por mí. Además, no quiero alejarte de la chica de la que estás enamorado.

–Tienes razón. –Silenció unos segundos antes de continuar–. Me alejaría de esta vida, pero no de la chica que amo. –no tardó en ver la cara de confusión de la chica, pero aunque fue así, se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, dejándolos a escasos centímetros de los contrarios. Con sus ojos, estudiaba los contrarios.

–Kai. –atinó a decir.

–Te amo –le confesó en un susurro, viendo que la chica cerró los ojos. Así lo hizo él también cuando juntaron sus labios en un lento y placentero beso. Sintió cómo las manos de la chica se pusieron en su mejilla izquierda y en la nuca, acariciándole ésta última. Él llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para sentirla todavía más cerca.

Los dos no podían ser más felices. A pesar de sus temores, eran correspondidos. Pero fue la chica quien rompió el beso al recordar algo importante.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó confundido. Le pareció que ella había disfrutado tanto de ese beso como él. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

–Kai, esto no está bien. Yo… hay cosas que no sabes de mí y…–era incapaz de terminar la frase.

El bicolor quitó las manos de sus caderas y cogió las manos de la chica–. Pues dímelas. –le pidió, pero vio que ella parecía estar insegura o no se atrevía a decírselo–. ¿Quieres a mi hija? –le preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

–Claro que sí –se apresuró a decir.

–¿Me amas?

Avergonzada, miró hacia abajo para evitar que el chico pudiera verla en ese momento–. Yo... –sintió que Kai le soltó una mano y la llevó hasta su barbilla, para hacer que lo mirase de nuevo–. Sí, te amo. –confesó.

–Entonces, si los dos nos amamos y queremos a mi hija. ¿Por qué esto no está bien? –preguntó confundido, sin entender del todo la situación.

–Porque cuando sepas la verdad te alejarás de mi –le hizo saber.

Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras–. Nada hará que me aleje de ti. Te lo prometo –quitó la mano de su barbilla y le agarró de nuevo la mano libre, para subirla hasta sus labios y besarla.

–Yo… no sé cómo empezar –decía con desesperación–. Mira, no recuerdo cómo fue… pero…–dejó escapar un suspiro para intentar desahogarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Realmente era una noticia dura y no sabía cómo la encajaría el bicolor–. Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? –se decía a sí misma soliviantada.

–Tranquila, tómate el tiempo que necesites –le anunció para tranquilizarla. Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo todo, pero sólo si ella estaba preparada para contárselo.

Samantha tomó aire, armándose un poco de valor– ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Mark acordó no tocarme hasta que estuviéramos casados? –preguntó, viendo al otro asentir–. Pues, faltó a su promesa y…–sentía que el nudo en su garganta se estaba formando de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un momento con pesar, al sentirse tan afligida. Los abrió y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos–…No recuerdo que pasó esa maldita noche –decía con la voz quebrada, dejando las lágrimas salir de sus ojos–, pero, estoy embarazada. –Sorbió el moquillo, observando el rostro sorprendido de Kai–. Él quiere que pierda al bebé. Si no lo haga ahora, dice que me lo quitará cuando nazca. Kai, tengo miedo. –reconoció asustada y fue el momento en el que Kai le soltó las manos y la abrazó para confortarla–. Estoy entre la espada y la pared –sorbió el moquillo de nuevo, abrazando a Kai–. No quiero perder a mi bebé. No quiero, no quiero...–repitió dolida.

–Shhh –decía para tranquilarla. Ahora comprendía a que se refería Mark con lo de que él y Sam tenían un vínculo que los unía–. No vas a perder al bebé y tampoco te lo van a quitar –aseguró con voz sedosa–. No dejaré que nada malo os pase a los dos. Lo juro –podía escuchar el llanto de ella y eso le destrozaba a él–. Anda, no llores más. Eso no es bueno para él –se refirió al bebé. La separó un poco para darle un beso en la frente–. A ver, dime, ¿de cuánto tiempo estás?

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano– De casi tres meses –contestó, intentando tranquilizarse.

–¿En serio? No se te nota –confesó, mirándole la barriga.

–Es que –se miró la barriga. Cogió la camiseta por la espalda con ambas manos y la estiró hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño bulto se le notó al pegarse la camiseta por delante–, uso ropa un poco ancha. –confesó, sorbiendo el moquillo. Se puso ambas manos en la barriga–. Supongo que ahora que lo sabes todo, tus sentimientos hacia mi habrán cambiado –decía con cierta comprensión.

Kai la miró a la cara, viendo que ésta permanecía cabizbaja– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Porque los hombres normalmente huyen de las mujeres embarazadas –sonrió con tristeza–. Se espantan con la noticia y…–no pudo continuar.

–Samantha mírame a los ojos –le pidió, viendo cómo ésta le hacía caso–. Que estés embarazada no va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Es más, te amo más que antes al saber la mujer tan maravillosa que eres al querer tener este bebé. Y aunque todavía no ha nacido, siento que lo quiero y lo voy a querer como si fuera mío, por el simple hecho de que tú eres su madre. –sonrió–. No soy de los hombres que se asustan por algo así, de lo contrario, no hubiese criado a mi hija tras la muerte de mi mujer. –le explicó, haciéndole ver que no se acobardaría por algo así–. Mi hija y tú sois lo más importante para mí y también lo será este bebé. Si tu aceptases ser mi novia, con el tiempo me gustaría que formásemos una familia, porque…–no le dio tiempo a terminar lo que tenía pensado decir, ya que la joven se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó de forma fugaz.

Mostró su sonrisa cuando se separó–. Sí, quiero –contestó.

Kai cambió su expresión de sorpresa y fue formando una sonrisa– ¿Sí quieres? –preguntó, sintiéndose feliz– ¡Sí quieres! –afirmó sonriente, acortando la distancia de nuevo, para darle rápidos y cortos besos en los labios. La abrazó sin poder evitar sentir esa sensación de felicidad inmensa–. Te quiero.

–Yo también –respondió sintiéndose realmente feliz, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Dejó escapar una risita–. Creo que deberíamos de ir a dormir, o sino mañana estaremos muy cansados y tú tienes que trabajar –le recordó.

Kai la separó de sus brazos para mirarle. Negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara–. Mañana me quedo aquí a cuidarte –aseguró–. Lo haré hasta que te baje la fiebre y te recuperes. Así mientras tú descansas en mi cama, yo cuido de Erika y paso más tiempo con las dos.

La chica le miró confundida– ¿Por qué en tu cama, si yo tengo la mía?

Kai la agarró de la mano–. Porque la mía es más grande y más cómoda. Así la niña y yo podemos jugar en esa habitación y puedes distraerte mientras nos ves jugar. ¿Qué me dices?

–Está bien –contestó–. Iré a por mi pijama a mi habitación –le avisó, poniéndose en pie. Por algún motivo, Kai no le había soltado la mano y eso la hizo sonreír–. Kai, no puedo irme si no me sueltas –le avisó.

Éste se sonrojó al ver la evidencia–. Lo siento –le soltó la mano.

–No importa –caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a la niña. Encendió la luz y sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada. Cogió del suelo las zapatillas de andar por casa y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se encontró con que Kai estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba hechizado–. Jajaja. ¿Qué miras? –preguntó bajito, ya que no había mucha distancia de esa habitación, a la de Erika. Prácticamente las separaba un pasillo que no era muy ancho.

–Te miro a ti –añadió. Adoptó una postura normal y se acercó hasta ella, despacio–. Eres preciosa. –sonrió–. Me encanta tu cabello, tus ojos, tu nariz, –decía al tiempo que acortaba más la distancia entre ambos y se ponía a escasos centímetros de ella, para ver cómo la joven le observaba con una sonrisa–, tu sonrisa –continuó.

–¿Y mis labios? –preguntó, al tiempo que eran prácticamente rozados.

–Eso es lo que más me gusta –confesó, rompiendo la cercanía entre ellos para juntar sus labios en un beso dulce que poco a poco cobró vida para ser uno más apasionado. Aunque no era deseo de ninguno de los dos, rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

–Buenas noches, Kai –le despidió.

–Buenas noches a los dos –le dio un último beso rápido y vio cómo la joven salía de la habitación. Definitivamente, ahora dormiría como un angelito.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

¿Cómo va eso? Necesito vuestra opinión. **¿Queréis que haya más adelante lemon en esta historia? Sí o no. De vosotros depende, si no recibo ninguna respuesta haré lo que crea conveniente.**

**Gracias por su review a:**

**Lady Mary Hiwatari:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo si lo has leído, al igual que al resto de los lectores.

Please, no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión si leéis esto. Me hace mucha ilusión saber qué pensáis. Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

Dedicado a **Yana de Hiwatari y a Takaita Hiwatari**, espero que os guste

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación…

Cuando Kai y Samantha comenzaron a salir juntos, les dieron la noticia a sus amigos. También ella decidió contarles sobre el embarazo. Además, quería ser aceptada por cómo era y eso ahora incluía al bebé. No quería incomodar a nadie cuando se enterasen al tiempo de la noticia, al ver la evidencia tan grande cuando su barriga empezase a crecer. Sabía que preguntarían de qué tiempo estaba y las cuentas obviamente no les saldrían al pensar que el hijo era Kai. Así que era mejor la verdad, a una situación incómoda para todos.

Y aunque pensó en que alguno de esos amigos sentiría cierto rechazo hacía ella al querer dar a luz a un bebé que había concebido con un hombre al que odiaba, se dio cuenta de que no fue así y que la aceptaron sin problemas. No le hicieron preguntas incómodas y únicamente se limitaron a escucharla en su relato.

Decidieron que la apoyarían en lo que necesitase y si Kai y ella decidían así formar una familia, no les parecía mal. Después de todo, ni Samantha ni el bebé tenían la culpa de que ese Mark fuese tan despreciable en todos los aspectos. Querer casarse con la chica, acostarse con ella, dejarla embarazada y pedirle que perdiera al bebé.

Cinco meses después…

Todos se habían reunido en el apartamento de Kai. Celebraban el cumpleaños de Samantha en el comedor y ésta estaba muy contenta porque tenía a sus amigos cerca de ella en ese día tan especial. Como todos trabajaban, era muy difícil que todos pudieran coincidir para reunirse. Habían puesto mucho tipo de comida diferente en la mesa y mesita del sofá y apenas había sobrado nada. Retiraron los platos vacíos entre todos y los dejaron en el fregadero.

Las mujeres se habían sentando en el sofá mientras Samantha abría los regalos. Los hombres se habían sentado a la mesa observando que le estaban regalando a la chica y los niños, jugaban en la habitación de Erika.

Salima le dio un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo–. Toma Sam. Este es mío y de Takao.

La otra aceptó el regalo–. A ver –lo abrió con algo de rapidez, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara–. Qué bonito –dijo ilusionada, enseñando el regalo. Había una mantita blanca, unos zapatitos y un gorrito del mismo color. También sacó un sonajero–. Gracias. –recibió a su amiga en un abrazo, ya que su embarazo era de ocho meses y no podía moverse tan bien como deseaba.

–Como no sabemos el sexo, escogimos el color blanco –le explicaba Takao desde su posición.

Mariam le extendió su regalo–. Este es el nuestro.

Cuando lo abrió, Sam sacó un trajecito blanco –sonrió–. Es una monada –dijo al ver lo pequeñito que era y lo bien hecho que estaba. Miró hacía Kai con una sonrisa–. Mira Kai, va a juego con los zapatitos –decía ilusionada.

Kai sonrió. Estaba feliz de verla a ella feliz–. En cuanto nazca, se los podremos –se refirió, tanto al traje, como a los zapatos.

–Mi turno –comentó Mao, entregándole su regalo.

Lo aceptó y lo abrió mostrando un chupete, dos pares de calcetines y una chaquetita blancos–. Me encanta, Mao. –sonrió–. Todo es tan pequeñito –refirió–. Gracias a todos por vuestros regalos –miró tanto a las chicas, como a los chicos–. Son preciosos. –Sam no sabía si su bebé iba a ser niño o niña, sin embargo, Mao que estaba de seis, lo sabía–. ¿Cómo vas a ponerle al niño cuando nazca?

Mao se frotó la barriga–. Puede que Brad, aunque no lo sabemos seguro –comentó– ¿Tú has pensando en posibles nombres?

–Pues…–desvió la mirada al escuchar sonar el teléfono de la casa. Kai contestó, bajo la mirada confusa de Sam. Los demás al igual que ella, guardaron silencio para que Kai pudiese enterarse bien de lo que le decían.

El bicolor le sonrió a la chica, sin dejar de hablar–. Acaba de abrir los regalos… Ven aquí, no creo que ella pueda andar mucho –comentó. Los demás se miraron y mostraban cierta sonrisa cómplice entre ellos–. Venga, os esperamos –añadió, antes de pulsar el botón, para finalizar la llamada.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó ella.

–Yuriy y Boris. Dicen que vienen de camino. Quieren felicitarte por tu cumpleaños –le hizo saber.

–Ah, vale –quedó conforme con esa respuesta.

Salima y Mariam se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hacia la cocina para fregar los platos. Al dejar esos huecos libres en el sofá, Rei y Kai decidieron sentarse junto a sus chicas, para acariciarles la barriga. Y Takao y Max continuaron con su conversación.

–Rei, ¿cómo está la niña? –le preguntó a su esposo, ya que la habían dejado en la habitación de Kai para que durmiera sin ruidos.

–Sigue durmiendo –le hizo saber, ya que antes de que le dieran los regalos a Sam, había ido a verla.

Kai le sonrió a su novia– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, estoy muy feliz. –sintió que el bebé le dio una patada y dio un respingo, para después echarse a reír–. ¿Lo has sentido?

–Jajaja. Sí –afirmó, alegre.

–Creo que está deseando de salir –comentó, viendo a Kai acercarse a ella para juntar tanto la frente como la nariz contra la suya, para darle suaves roces.

Max dejó de hablar con Takao y miró hacia el sofá, viendo lo acaramelados que estaban esas dos parejas, en especial Kai y Sam–. ¡Eh! ¡Parejitas! –silbó, para llamarles la atención.

–Jajaja. –Rió Takao–. No nos deis envidia. ¿Queréis? –decía algo celoso de la situación.

Samantha miró a ambos jóvenes algo sonrojada–. Lo siento.

Tocaron el timbre–. Ya voy yo –avisó Kai a los presentes, separándose de su novia para ponerse en pie– ¡Voy! –anunció, caminando hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

La joven llamó la atención tanto de Max como de Takao–. Chicos, ¿me podéis ayudar a levantarme? Yo sola no puedo –confesó. Los otros dos no tardaron en ayudarla, cogiéndola de la mano y de la espalda para ayudarla a incorporarse–. Gracias.

En ese momento, Yuriy y Boris entraron al comedor, aunque el primero en acercarse a Samantha fue Yuriy.

–Hola, Sam –la saludó con un abrazo que fue correspondido–. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias –añadió, separándose del pelirrojo, para recibir al otro joven en otro abrazo, escuchando cómo también le felicitaba–. Gracias. –le dijo a él también.

Yuriy le sonrió–. Mírate, estás preciosa.

–Es verdad –confirmó el otro joven. Boris era más alto que Yuriy. Su piel era también muy clara, sus ojos verdes y su cabello era de un color gris platino.

–Vosotros siempre con vuestros halagos –refirió al tiempo que Kai entraba al comedor, junto a Salima y Mariam.

Kai miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no faltaba nadie–. Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar.

Ante la confusión en el rostro de Samantha, Yuriy decidió ser el siguiente en hablar–. Boris, Kai y yo tenemos un regalo que darte, aunque todos han participado.

Kai se acercó hasta ella–. Relájate –le pidió.

–Puede que te impacte un poco –advirtió Boris–, pero te gustará –aseguró.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo.

Kai miró hacia la puerta del comedor–. Ya puede pasar –anunció.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de avanzada edad, calvo pero con un sombrero en la cabeza. Llevaba gafas un tanto pequeñas y era de pequeña estatura. Tenía las orejas grandes y vestía con un traje de color gris, camisa blanca y una pajarita roja en el cuello. Sus ojos eran de color verdes y miraba con emoción a la chica.

–Hola cariño –la saludó, abriendo los brazos.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía– ¿Papá? –preguntó, viendo que éste asentía. No pudo evitar sentirse afligida– ¡Papá! –gritó, dejando que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos. Se acercó todo lo deprisa que pudo y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar sonoramente.

–Mi niña. Mi pequeña –le correspondió el abrazo, pasando su mano por la cabeza de ella con desesperación–. Te he echado mucho de menos –confesó abatido.

–Y yo a ti –respondió sorbiendo el moquillo.

–Deja que te vea –le pidió, separándola un poco de él para mirarla de arriba a abajo–. Sigues estando preciosa. –apreció el bulto en su barriga y sonrió con compresión. Kai le había contado de la situación por teléfono desde su trabajo, así que en cierto modo había asimilado esa noticia. Desde que Kai se enteró de que el padre de Samantha era el señor Dickenson, hizo todo lo posible para poder reunirlos y para que la chica no sospechase nada, mandó a Yuriy y a Boris al aeropuerto para que lo recogieran– ¿De cuánto estás?

–Ocho meses.

–¿Niño o niña?

–Todavía no lo sé –sorbió el moquillo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos–. En las ecografías sale dando la espalda. –bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarles–. Muchas gracias chicos, me encanta vuestro regalo –se limpió otra lágrima que amenazaba con caer de uno de sus ojos–. Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Yuriy y Boris se acercaron a ella, y fue éste último quien le extendió un regalo–. Toma, esto es de los dos –refirió.

–Gracias –sorbió el moquillo, sintiendo cómo su padre se ponía en su lado izquierda y le pasaba una mano por su hombro, para intentar tranquilizarla–, pero no hacía falta que me regalaseis nada. Con lo que habéis hecho, ya es más que suficiente.

Yuriy le sonrió–. No digas tonterías. ¿Creías que íbamos a conformarnos con sólo darte ese regalo? –Preguntó, haciendo referencia a su padre–. Venga, ábrelo –le animó, viendo que esta vez cogía el regalo y lo abría.

–Son un pijama y un babero precioso. Gracias, chicos.

–No ha sido nada –respondió Boris.

El señor Dickinson miraba a su alrededor–. Me alegra ver que todos estáis bien –miró a Takao–. Siento no haber podido estar en tu boda.

–No pasa nada –le pasó el brazo por encima a su mujer, para abrazarla–. Sabemos que ha estado muy ocupado estos meses.

Erika y Maxie entraron corriendo al comedor. La niña fue directamente hacia Rei, haciendo caso omiso de los demás–. Tío Rei, la prima Alison está llorando –le avisó.

–Voy a verla –se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

El señor Dickinson miró hacia Kai– ¿Puede hablar? –se refería a Erika, ya que hasta donde él sabía, la niña no podía hacerlo.

–Sí, gracias a su hija. –le hizo saber.

Maxie se acercó a su madre y la abrazó en las piernas, sintiéndose intimidado de alguna forma– ¿Quién es este señor, mami?

–Es un amigo mío y de papá.

El anciano se agachó un poco, para estar a la altura de ese niño–. Se nota que es hijo vuestro. Es igual que Max –agregó con una sonrisa, viendo al orgulloso Max.

–Sí, se parece en todo a él –comentó Mariam, pasándole la mano sobre el cabello a su hijo.

Rei entró de nuevo en el comedor con la niña en brazos. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el anciano–. Y esta debe de ser vuestra hija –comentó, mirando a la pequeña, para después mirar a Mao, que seguía sentada en el sofá.

–Es nuestra hija, Alison –dijo Mao.

–También se parece mucho a su padre.

Aprovechando la cercanía entre su madre y su tía Salima como él la llamaba al igual que lo hacía Erika, el pequeño Maxie abandonó a su madre, ahora que ese hombre estaba distraído con su tía Mao–. Tía Salima. Ven conmigo a la terraza –le pidió–. Quiero ver las estrellas.

–Vale, vamos –cogió la mano del niño y se fueron hacia la terraza.

Cuando pasó un rato, Max fue a buscar a su hijo porque ya se iban. El pequeño despidió a la joven y ella volvió a mirar las estrellas un poco más. No tardó en sentir unos brazos rodearles la cintura. No miró hacia atrás, ya que sabía que se trataba de su marido.

–¿No tienes frío aquí fuera? Las noches en verano son algo frescas.

–La verdad es que no. Tenía calor ahí dentro. –confesó, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla. Conocía a su mujer y la notaba en cierta forma preocupada–. A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

–No me pasa nada –dejó de mirar el cielo, para mirar a su marido.

–A mi no me engañas tan fácil. –la soltó, para poder darle la vuelta y cogerla de las manos.

–Pensaba, que no sé cómo vamos a hacer para… –silenció unos momentos, esquivando la mirada.

–Cariño. Si es por lo de que no te has quedado embarazada todavía, no pasa nada. Lo seguiremos intentando todas las noches, hasta que me digas que lo éstas –le explicó en tono sedoso, ya que era un tema delicado para ambos, pero sobre todo para su mujer–. Y después –sonrió–. Tendremos doce hijos –exageró, viendo la sonrisa de su mujer y cómo volvía a mirarle–. Y si no podemos tenerlos, los adoptaremos –le hizo ver–. Y si no, te voy a seguir queriendo igual que hasta ahora –decía, cuando fue silenciado por el dedo índice de la joven, al ponerse en los labios.

–No es eso.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó confundido.

Tomó aire, para llenarse de valor–. De ahora en adelante vamos a tener más gastos y tendremos que trabajar el doble.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundió, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella pretendía decirle–. No me digas que…

Salima asintió con una sonrisa–. Estoy embarazada de dos semanas –anunció.

Takao no esperó para abrazarla y besarla–. Me haces muy feliz –le susurró. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Porque me he enterado hoy mismo y todavía no puedo creerme lo que me ha dicho el médico. –confesó, sintiendo cómo su marido le acariciaba la mejilla.

–¿Qué estés embarazada? –preguntó sonriente.

–No es eso. Es que…–agarró la mano del joven, para ponerla en su barriga–.Vamos a tener más de uno.

–¿Gemelos? –le preguntó, viendo cómo ella negaba con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

–Trillizos –contestó emocionada, viendo la cara de sorpresa que reflejaba su marido en esos momentos.

–¡Trillizos! –gritó emocionado, siendo escuchado también en el comedor. Se agachó para estar a la altura de la barriga y depositar en ella un beso.

–Voy a necesitar mucho mimo de ahora en adelante, ¿me lo darás? –preguntó, acariciando la cabeza de Takao.

–Claro que sí –contestó. Se puso de pie y la besó–. Te daré todos los mimos que quieras –puso ambas manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica–. Te daré todos los caprichos que quieras –volvió a besarla–. No me importa los antojos que tengas, te daré todo. Te adoró –decía feliz–. Y adoro a nuestros hijos. –Miró hacia la barriga de la chica, cómo si pudiese ver su interior–. Ya verás, van a ser tan listos como yo y tan atractivos como su madre. –miró de nuevo hacia la chica– ¡Soy tan feliz!

–Yo también –decía sonriente, aunque no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas de felicidad, salieran de sus ojos–. Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda de tu abuelo y de mis padres para poder criarlos, porque yo sola no voy a poder con los tres.

–Saldremos adelante, ya lo verás –le hacía ver, limpiándole las lágrimas.

Sorbió el moquillo e intentó tranquilizarse–. Es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa.

–Claro, vamos a despedirnos de todos. –la cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta el comedor, donde algunos estaban sentados a la mesa y otros en el sofá.

Salima carraspeó algo nerviosa al entrar, llamando la atención de todos– Habéis escuchado el grito, ¿verdad? –preguntó algo avergonzada.

–Algo así –respondió Rei.

–Yo no me he enterado –añadió Kai con sarcasmo.

–Ni una palabra –dijo Mao sonriente.

Salima se echó a reír–. Mentís fatal, ¿lo sabéis? Bueno, ¿no nos vais a felicitar? Vamos a tener trillizos.

Todos les dieron la enhorabuena, excepto Max y su familia que no sabían nada y se habían marchado, pero Takao y Salima los llamarían por teléfono y les darían la noticia.

Poco a poco, se fueron marchando y dejaron solos a Kai y a Samantha con el señor Dickenson. Kai había acostado a la pequeña en cuanto Maxie se había ido de allí, ya que era tarde.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Los tres adultos se habían sentado en el sofá para estar más cómodos. Samantha estaba sentada en el lado que pegaba a la ventana, su padre en medio y Kai en el otro extremo. La chica tenía su mano izquierda agarrada a la de su padre.

–Papá, ¿no te puedes quedar hasta que nazca el bebé?

–Sabes que me encantaría, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo estar aquí dos días por cuestiones de trabajo. Aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible para venir a conocer a mi nieto –le sonrió.

–¿Y dónde vas a pasar la noche? –preguntó preocupada.

Kai se adelantó a contestar a eso–. Aquí. Dormirá en tu cuarto. Tú dormirás en mi cama con Erika y yo en su cuarto–. La niña ya esta acostada allí. –le informó.

El hombre miró al bicolor– ¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría ser una molestia para vosotros.

–No diga tonterías señor Dickenson. Usted nunca sería una molestia para nosotros. Todo lo contrario. Disfrute estos días de su hija. Esta siempre va a ser su casa, ya lo sabe –le recordó.

El anciano sonrió y miró ahora hacia su hija, quien tenía la atención puesta en los dos– ¿Sabías que Kai era uno de los mejores beyblader que la BBA ha tenido?

El bicolor negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso–. Eso no es verdad del todo. Takao era mejor que yo. Me ganó tres veces en una competencia mundial –refirió.

Sí, pero no se lo pusiste nada fácil –recordó.

–En eso tiene razón. Todos éramos muy buenos. Juntos éramos invencibles. Pero después de todo aquello, tuvimos nuestros trabajos y obligaciones. Es normal al cumplir cierta edad.

Samantha vio entrar por la puerta a la pequeña, somnolienta, restregándose los ojitos para poder verles mejor–. Erika, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó. A lo mejor la niña había tenido una pesadilla o algo.

–Tengo sed.

Kai se puso de pie–. Ya voy. Caminó hacia la cocina y cogió un vaso del armario para llenarlo de agua. Después caminó de nuevo hacia el comedor, encontrándose con que la niña se había sentado junto a Samantha.

Estaba abrazada a la mayor, con su cabeza y su mano derecha apoyadas en la barriga–. No se mueve, ¿está dormido? –preguntó curiosa, bajo la mirada atenta de los adultos.

–Creo que sí –respondió Sam, pasando su mano por la cabeza de la niña– ¿Hemos hecho mucho ruido? ¿Te hemos despertado?

–No –contestó, cerrando sus ojos.

Su padre al ver lo que la pequeña pretendía se acercó a ellas con el vaso en la mano. Se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña–. Toma Erika. –al no recibir respuesta, volvió a insistirle–. Erika, toma el vaso. –la pequeña abrió los ojos y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía su padre. Se bebió el contenido y volvió a adoptar la misma postura de antes–. Princesa, veta a tu cuarto a dormir.

–Pero es que estoy muy a gusto así papi –decía acomodándose más, con los ojos cerrados.

–Pero así le haces daño al bebé de Samantha –comentó preocupado.

Samantha sonrió, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la menor–. Déjala, no me hace daño. Si quiere quedarse así, que se quede –le restó importancia.

El padre de Samantha vio cuanto afecto le tenía esa niña a su hija y no sólo ella. Sino todos los amigos de Kai y le hizo sentirse feliz y relajado a la vez–. Te quiere mucho.

Miró a su padre con una sonrisa–. Sí y yo también a ella. Se porta muy bien. No es desordenada y es muy obediente y cariñosa con la gente.

–Me alegra ver que no es la única que te quiere –decía refiriéndose a los demás, inclusive a Kai.

Hablaron hasta bien tarde. El anciano sintió que si seguía hablando, ellos jamás dirían de irse a la cama. Así que poniéndose en pie, les dio las buenas noches a ambos, disculpándose por haber hablando sin parar.

Los dos les dieron también las buenas noches, viendo cómo el hombre caminaba hasta la habitación de Samantha, que le había mostrado Kai con anterioridad.

Kai miró su reloj de pulsera y se sentó junto a Samantha– ¿Qué te parece si también vamos a dormir? –sugirió.

–Me parece bien. Estoy cansada –reconoció–. Muchas emociones para un solo día.

Kai sonrió y se puso de pie. Cogió a la niña en brazos–. No te muevas de aquí, ahora vengo a por ti –le avisó en un susurro. Dejó a la niña en su cama y la tapó con las sábanas. Volvió al comedor a por la mayor. La cogió de ambas manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–Estoy tan gorda que me cuesta moverme –confesó.

Kai la miró de arriba abajo, para finalmente mirarla a los ojos–. Yo te veo perfecta –se acercó más a ella y la besó.

–Mientras fatal, ¿lo sabías? –decía, juntando su frente con la de Kai.

–No te miento –respondió–. Eres la mujer embarazada más bonita que jamás haya visto. –Sonrió con complicidad–. Te quiero.

–Yo también –contestó en el mismo tono. Se acercaron de nuevo y se dieron un sonoro beso.

–Me gusta. Quiero otro –le pidió

–Los que quieras, cuando quieres y dónde quieras –comentó ella con diversión, dándole un beso más profundo.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Kai se agachó, para levantarle un poco la camiseta y depositar un beso en la barriga–. Buenas noches, pequeño –se puso de pie de nuevo y cogió de la mano a Samantha para guiarla por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kai–. Te quiero –susurró más bajo que antes, al encontrarse en el pasillo.

–Y yo a ti –contestó. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Kai caminó hasta la habitación de su hija y entró en ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el cumpleaños de Samantha. Maggie había decidido ir a hacer le una visita a los tres, ya que Samantha saldría de cuentas pronto y quería apoyarla en todo. La joven era primeriza y seguramente estaba asustada de muchas cosas que se pudieran presentar en el parto.

Samantha y Erika estaban sentadas a la mesa y jugaban a un juego de mesa, mientras que Kai y Maggie estaban sentados en el sofá y hablaban.

Samantha movió su ficha en el tablero–. Ahora te toca tirar a ti –le recordó a la pequeña.

Ésta lanzó el dado a la mesa y le tocó un seis–. Seis. –dijo, cogiendo la ficha para empezar a contar–. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis –contaba de uno en uno, mostrando una sonrisa al volver a ganar en el juego.

–Oye, me has vuelto a ganar –refirió animándola. Sintió un fuerte calambre en la barriga y se llevó una mano a esa zona. Su cara reflejó asombro, ya que no se esperaba eso. Kai se dio cuenta desde su posición de ello y la observó con cierta preocupación.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

La chica sintió otro fuerte dolor en cierta zona. Se puso de pie e intentó no gritar, ya que la niña la miraba confundida–. Creo que ya viene –anunció, todo lo tranquila que pudo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido. Miró a su hija–. Erika, vete con la abuela –decía al tiempo que se acercaba a Samantha y la cogió de la mano.

Maggie se acercó a la pequeña y con disimulo, la fue guiando hacia el pasillo con la mano puesta en esos pequeños hombros–. Vamos a dar una vuelta. –miró a Kai, y notó que Samantha parecía bastante nerviosa y era normal. Sabía lo mucho que dolía algo así– ¿A cuál vais a ir? –le preguntó al joven, refiriéndose al hospital.

–Al que nació Erika –miró hacia la niña y ésta miraba a Samantha con preocupación. Seguramente se preguntaba que estaba pasando–. Rápido, sácala de aquí –se refirió a su hija.

La mujer continuó guiando a la menor, hasta llegar a la puerta principal–. Daremos un gran paseo –comentó.

–Abuela, ¿por qué Samantha tiene esa cara? ¿Le duele la barriga?

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. Papá la llevará al médico y se pondrá buena –le explicó al tiempo que abría la puerta y salían por ella.

Cuando Kai sintió la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a hablar–. Tienes que andar, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? –ella asintió–. Venga, despacio –le animó.

No pudo evitar gritar al sentir otro dolor fuerte, que la hizo detenerse en su paso– ¡Duele!

–Tenemos que ir al coche para llevarte al hospital.

–¡No puedo moverme! –decía al tiempo que otro dolor le azotó.

–Cariño, tienes que intentarlo. Lo haremos más despacio, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos–.Venga. Uno, dos, tres –echó la pierna derecha hacia delante–. Respira profundo –le indicó, a la vez que le marcaba otro paso–. Uno, dos, tres –vio que la joven echó la pierna izquierda hacia delante–. Eso es, la animó–. Lo estás haciendo muy bien –decía sin soltarle la mano–. Ya casi estamos cerca de la puerta –celebró al verla frente a ellos.

Ella se detuvo con cierta brusquedad al sentirse asustada–. Kai, ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? –preguntó mirando hacia el suelo.

–¿El qué? –Miró hacia el mismo punto, viendo cómo un líquido resbalaba por sus piernas desnudas al llevar un vestido y manchaba el suelo–. Vale, no te asustes. –la miró a los ojos, comprobando que la chica estaba realmente asustada–. Has roto aguas. –le hizo saber.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mi bebé va a nacer aquí!? –preguntó alarmada.

–Tranquilízate y respira hondo –le pidió, ya que él también se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Estaba claro que no podría llevarla hasta el coche. Marcó el número del teléfono del hospital, sintiendo cómo la chica le apretaba la mano, intentando soportar los dolores. Tan pronto como contestaron al otro lado, pidió una ambulancia, explicando lo que sucedía y dando la dirección de la calle en la que se encontraba. Apretó el botón para dar por finalizada la llamada y guardó el móvil en el mismo lugar de donde lo sacó–. Apóyate un poco en la pared. Voy a por una silla para que estés más cómoda –le hizo saber, al tiempo que veía cómo la otra le hacía caso. Fue rápidamente a por la silla al comedor y se la puso a su lado–. Siéntate aquí. –la ayudó a sentarse–. Inspira, espira, inspira, espira –le recordaba, haciéndolo él mismo. Sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el sudor de la frente.

–Kai esto no funciona –le dijo como podía.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No te pongas nerviosa. En seguida estará aquí la ambulancia y nos llevarán al hospital. Tendrás un bebé precioso. –le decía, pero ésta parecía no poder tranquilizarse–. Piensa en el consejo de Mariam y Mao –le recordó, ya que ellas le habían dado varios consejos porque habían pasado por todo aquello al tener a sus hijos.

–Kai, tengo mucho miedo –reconoció, tomando de nuevo la mano de Kai– ¿Y si mi bebé? –No podía ni terminar la frase– ¿Y si le pasa algo? Si le pasa algo, yo me muero Kai –confesó atemorizada de que eso pudiese llegar a suceder.

–Shhh. –le pasó su mano libre por la mejilla–. No va a pasar nada malo. En ese hospital están los médicos más expertos de todo Tokio por si algo se llegara a complicar. Pero no va a ser así –le explicaba, al tiempo que escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Miró hacia la puerta y soltó la mano de Samantha–. Ya voy –avisó con rapidez, la misma que utilizó para abrir la puerta.

Dos hombres vestidos de blanco estaban en la puerta– ¿Es usted Kai Hiwatari? –preguntó uno de ellos por si se habían equivocado con las prisas.

–Sí. Pasen por favor –les invitó, viendo a los dos hombres, entrar con una camilla que dejaron agachada en el suelo.

Uno de los hombres, procedió a tomarle el pulso, mientras el otro la agarraba de la mano para comenzarle a hablar–. Hola señora, somos del hospital y vamos a ayudarla, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió–. Bien –miró a su compañero, que había terminado de tomarle las pulsaciones–. Ayúdame a tumbarla en la camilla –le pidió. Entre los dos, la dejaron con cuidado en la camilla. Cuando la tuvieron preparada, levantaron la camilla para sacarla de allí.

No tardaron mucho en subirla a la ambulancia y llevarla hacia el hospital. Kai se había subido atrás con ella, para no soltarla de la mano. La seguiría hasta donde los médicos se lo permitiesen. Con caricias en la cabeza, intentaba tranquilizarla de alguna forma, aunque sabía que ese dolor era tan intenso, que era algo imposible.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la ambulancia se detuvo en la puerta de urgencias del hospital. Los enfermeros abrieron las puertas traseras del vehículo y bajaron con cuidado la camilla. Los médicos corrieron hacia la camilla en cuanto los enfermeros entraron en el edificio junto a la paciente.

–¿Es usted su marido? –le preguntó uno de los médicos a Kai, mientras guiaba la camilla hacia una habitación en la que mirarían la dilatación de la chica.

A Kai no le dio tiempo a responder, cuando Samantha se adelantó a contestar–. Sí.

–Tendrá que dejar sus datos en información –continuó el médico. Miró esta vez a la chica– ¿Es usted primeriza? –Ella asintió, sin poder contestar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza–. Todo va a ir bien –le aseguró. Con ayuda de la camilla abrieron dos grandes puertas, y detuvieron un momento la camilla. Kai soltó la mano de Samantha y estaba decidido a entrar, pero el médico no le dio permiso al no tratarse del paritorio–. Aquí ya no puede pasar. –le hizo saber.

–Está bien –miró a Samantha–. No te preocupes, toda va a salir bien –le dio un beso en la frente–. Te quiero. –le dijo, al tiempo que esa escena la estaba observando Mark desde el otro lado del pasillo, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo. Aunque estaba claro que no se acercaría allí por ahora.

–Y yo a ti –le contestó ella con una sonrisa, algo afligida.

Kai vio a la camilla, finalmente entrar, con las puertas cerrándose a su paso. Fue a la sala de información y dio todos los datos necesarios para ingresarla. Poco podía hacer si no le permitían pasar.

Maggie llegó casi en ese instante con la niña, encontrándoselo en la sala de espera.

Kai llamó a los chicos y al señor Dickenson para que supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Continuará…

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

¿Qué hace Mark ahí? ¿Le quitará el bebé a Samantha? ¿Será niño o niña?

**Recordadlo, ¿lemon o sin lemon?** Espero que los que sigáis mi historia os vaya gustando y me deis vuestra opinión. Si no como ya había dicho anteriormente, haré lo que crea conveniente, aunque ya tengo el voto de Takaita Hiwatari que dice que quiere lemon. Por cierto…

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Me alegra mucho que te gustase mi otro fic y déjame decirte que ya que me hiciste una petición la voy a cumplir y voy a escribir un fic de Kai/Takao. (Acepto todo tipo de propuestas) Aunque eso será un poco más adelante porque estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero tranquila todo llegará.

**Yana de Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review y yo tampoco me trago mucho el Kai/Rei, pero he de admitir que he leído historia de ellos y son muy buenas.

**Marian tao de Hiwatari**: Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Bueno, sólo me queda decir hasta el próximo capi. Cuidaros y hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Habían pasado a Samantha al paritorio hacía una hora y cuarto. Kai daba vueltas a lo largo de la sala de espera, nervioso. La sala sólo contaba con cuatro sillas blancas unidas en horizontal. La verdad es que no era muy grande y además de las sillas, contaba al final del pasillo con una puerta de dos hojas y un letrero encima en el que ponía la palabra paritorio.

Erika y Maggie se habían sentado, pero no podían dejar de ver cómo Kai no dejaba de caminar, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La mayor, decidió hablar–. Kai. Todo va a salir bien. No te pongas nervioso –añadió, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Incluso ella lo estaba. Si al menos hubiesen dejado a Kai entrar con Samantha en el quirófano, estaría más relajada. Pero los médicos no les permitieron el paso.

–No estoy nervioso –contestó, aunque se estaba delatando él solo. Cuando dejaba de caminar, era para mirar hacia la puerta por la que tendría que entrar el médico o alguna enfermera, dándoles alguna noticia.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En el interior del paritorio, Samantha empujaba cuando el médico se lo indicaba y apretaba fuertemente la mano de una enfermera, que aparte de darle la mano, le daba ánimos y le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo en su mano libre.

Todos incluso ella, tenían un gorro puesto en la cabeza, y sólo los médicos y enfermeras, llevaban una mascarilla en la boca.

Samantha sentían las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Gritaba y contraía su cuerpo con cada calambre que tenía. No podía ver nada, salvo la cabeza del médico que tenía frente a ella. Le habían puesto por delante una tela verde que se sujetaba con sus rodillas, al estar en alto.

–Ya casi está fuera –le indicó el médico–. Necesito un último y fuerte empujón –pidió.

Samantha reguló la respiración, tal y como los médicos le habían indicado. Preparándose, aguantó el aire y empezó a empujar con más fuerza. Su cara se volvió roja otra vez y pudo sentir cómo sudaba por todo el cuerpo– ¡Ah! –gritó de forma ronca.

–Muy bien. Ya está fuera –le avisó el hombre, así que ella dejó de empujar.

Se dejó caer sobre la camilla cansada, ya que sin darse cuenta, se había elevado un poco. Mirando a la enfermera que tenía a su lado izquierdo y que todavía le seguía sujetando la mano, le preguntó–. ¿Qué ha sido? –preguntó, sintiendo el llanto de un bebé en la habitación.

La enfermera miró hacia el bebé, para ver su sexo, aprovechado que todavía estaba desnudo. Miró a la madre y le sonrió, aunque con la máscara no se le pudo apreciar.

–Felicidades. Es una niña.

Samantha sonrió y cerró los ojos cansada.

La enfermera miró hacia la máquina de las pulsaciones y vio que todo era normal–. Doctor, se ha desmayado –le hizo saber, viendo cómo una de sus compañeras, limpiaba al bebé, que ya estaba tapada por una manta.

–Avísele al marido de que ha tenido una niña –indicó, cogiendo de una mesita con ruedas la aguja que estaba preparada con hilo, dispuesto a darle puntos.

La enfermera soltó la mano de la joven y la dejó sobre la camilla. Salió de la habitación, para entrar en otra más pequeña donde se lavó las manos y se quitó la mascarilla.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Kai se pasaba las manos por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás con desesperación. La niña no pudo evitar tener un mal pensamiento de todo aquello y se echó a llorar.

–Erika, ¿por qué lloras? –le preguntó su abuela, que fue la primera en darse cuenta.

Kai se percató de que la pequeña lloraba desconsolada y caminó hacia ella, agachándose para estar a su altura– ¿Qué pasa Erika?

La pequeña sorbió el moquillo antes de hablar– ¿Samantha se va a ir al cielo como mamá?

–Claro que no –le contestó con voz sedosa y le agarró una de sus manos– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –quiso averiguar.

–Porque mami estaba aquí cuando se fue al cielo –tragó saliva con dificultad–. Samantha está aquí también.

Kai cerró los ojos con pesar unos segundos, al saber porqué la niña tenía esa confusión. Le limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre y levantó un poco para poder abrazarla–. Samantha está aquí porque los médicos la van a ayudar a que tenga el bebé. Ella no se va a ir al cielo.

–¿Y por qué mamá si lo hizo? ¿Es que ya no me quería? –preguntó, angustiada.

Se separó de la niña y le puso ambas manos en sus mejillas–. No cariño. Mami te quería muchísimo. Lo que pasa es que tuvo un accidente y por eso se fue al cielo. Y ella te sigue queriendo desde allí. ¿Tú la sigues queriendo? –le preguntó, aunque sabía de sobre cuál sería la respuesta de la pequeña.

–Sí, y también quiero mucho a Samantha. Tanto como a mamá.

Maggie miró con compresión a su nieta. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, para darle varias caricias. Aunque Erika era muy pequeña cuando sucedió lo de su madre, recordaba que ese había sido el hospital en el que estuvo tras el accidente. Sandra estaba muy delicada cuando la llevaron al hospital y no pudo soportarlo. Erika debió de pensar que a ese hospital sólo iban las personas que iban a morir.

–¿Cómo va a ser la sonrisa que le des a Samantha cuando la veas? –preguntó Kai. –la niña ya más tranquila, sonrió–. Esa es mi pequeña –indicó, poniéndose en pie. Sintió unos pasos acercarse hasta ellos, así que miró hacia la puerta del quirófano.

Una enfermera salió a la sala de espera con una hoja apoyada en una carpeta y vio allí a dos adultos y una niña. Se puso frente al joven para preguntarle, aunque estaba segura de que era el padre del bebé, ya que no había ningún otro joven más esperando.

–¿Es usted Kai Hiwatari?

–Sí, soy yo –respondió algo nervioso, por la noticia que le pudiera dar.

La mujer le sonrió–. Enhorabuena. Ha sido una niña.

Sonrió al escuchar la noticia, pero le surgió una duda–. ¿Cómo está Samantha? –preguntó preocupado.

–Está bien. Aunque se ha desmayado debido al esfuerzo, pero es algo normal en muchas mujeres. Aunque ha sido muy valiente, ya que ha dado a luz sin anestesia. –vio al joven sonreír–. ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al bebé?

Kai recordó los nombres elegidos entre los dos. Si era niño, Dániel y si era niña, Kelly–. Kelly Hiwatari. –respondió.

–Un nombre muy bonito. –decía la mujer, al tiempo que apuntaba el nombre en la ficha. –Miró a Kai–. Pasaremos a la paciente a la habitación 506, si quieres podeís ir allí y esperar a que la lleven. La niña está metida en la incubadora. Cuando la madre despierte, se la llevaremos para que le dé de comer. –le informó. Vio cómo una niña de unos siete años abrazaba la pierna de su padre y la miraba con cara confundida, mientras guardaba silencio–. Hola –la saludó. Se metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su uniforme blanco y sacó un caramelo–. Toma –le extendió el caramelo, viendo que la niña lo aceptaba.

–Gracias.

–Tienes una hermanita muy guapa. –añadió. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa a los tres, entró de nuevo en la sala del paritorio.

Erika miró con confusión a su padre–. Papi –le llamó la atención, viendo que ahora éste le miraba– ¿Kelly es mi hermanita?

–Am –no sabía muy bien cómo contestar eso.

Maggie se apresuró a ponerse al lado de la niña, ya que había permanecido sentada, mientras escuchaba la noticia–. Erika, ¿por qué no le compramos un ramo de flores a Samantha?

–Vale –sonrió emocionada y cogió de la mano a su abuela.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Ya que la abuela y la nieta habían ido a comprar un ramo de flores para Samantha, decidió ir hacia la habitación que le indicó la enfermera.

La habitación era para una sola persona y no había ningún paciente en ella. Constaba de una cama puesta de forma horizontal, una televisión frente a ésta y una ventana grande al fondo de la habitación que contaba con una persiana. Debajo de la ventana había un par de sillas algo recias y una silla. A la izquierda de la cama, se encontraba una puerta, que daba a un aseo, en el cual se encontraba el inodoro, el lavabo y la ducha. Junto a la cama, había una mesa plegable y junto a la televisión un armario para meter las cosas.

Esperó fuera de la habitación unos diez minutos, por si decidían cambiar la habitación de Samantha a última hora.

Cuando vio a la camilla entrar con la durmiente chica, no pudo evitar sonreír. El médico que la había atendido en el parto habló con Kai para ponerle al tanto de sus dudas y después se marchó para dejar a la paciente en buenas manos.

Kai cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, al lado izquierdo de la joven. No pasó mucho rato cuando Erika y Maggie entraron con el ramo de flores. Dejaron el ramo en una de las sillas y Erika se sentó en las piernas de su padre. Maggie se quedó de pie, mirando por la ventana.

Pasarían unas dos horas, cuando Samantha abrió los ojos, con cierta confusión. No tardó en escuchar las voces de ellos y pudo ver a Kai y a la niña a su izquierda, viendo cómo Maggie se acercaba con una sonrisa hasta la cama. Recibió un beso en la frente de parte de Maggie y otro en la mejilla, de parte de Erika.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

–Enhorabuena, mamá –la felicitó Kai.

–¿Mamá? –Preguntó desconcertada y entonces, recordó parte de lo sucedido–. ¿Qué he tenido?

–Es una sorpresa –comentó Kai.

–¿Pero está bien?

–Está perfectamente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Muy cansada y un poco mareada.

–Te han puesto un sedante y un medicamento para el dolor –le hizo saber.

Erika la miró con preocupación– ¿Te duele la barriga?

–Un poquito. –contestó, viendo cómo Kai cogía a la niña y la levantaba, para él poder ponerse de pie.

Sentó de nuevo a la pequeña y sonrió a la joven–. Ahora vengo. –avisó, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir por ella.

Maggie cogió el ramo de flores de donde lo dejó y se lo mostró a la chica–. Toma –le ofreció–. Te las hemos comprado nosotras.

Vio el colorido y sonrió. Margaritas blancas, geranios rojos, gladiolos rosas y claveles amarillos y blancos con las puntas rojas –. Muchas gracias –cogió una y se la acercó para olerla–. Huelen muy bien –añadió con una sonrisa.

Kai había ido a avisar a las enfermeras en la sala de las incubadoras de que Samantha ya había despertado. No tardaron en sacar al bebé y dejarlo sobre una especie de carrito transparente sin capota. Caminó junto a la enfermera por los pasillos, hasta llegar a ver el número de la habitación. Kai le pidió un favor y la enfermera asintió.

Cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y pasó a la habitación, viendo cómo Samantha olía el ramo de flores y celebraba lo bien que olía.

–Oye, mami –dijo, viendo cómo ésta miró hacia él–. Hay alguien que quiere saludarte –le hizo saber. Maggie cogió de nuevo el ramo de flores y lo dejó sobre la silla. Vio a Samantha extender los brazos con una sonrisa, a medida que él se acercaba hasta ella, con una gran sonrisa–. Te presento a Kelly –decía, al tiempo que la dejaba con cuidado en los brazos de su madre.

–Hola, chiquitina –la saludó con una radiante sonrisa, fijándose en sus facciones con cierta emoción–. Eres preciosa –comentó, a pesar de estar arrugadita y tener la piel algo roja. La pequeña tenía muy poco cabello, pero era morenito como el de su madre.

La enfermera entró para dejar el carrito en la habitación, detrás de Kai. Salió unos momentos al pasillo para darles un poco de intimidad.

Maggie sonrió al ver esa escena–. Es muy guapa. –añadió.

Erika sonrió al verla tan pequeña– ¿Puedo darle un beso? –le preguntó a su padre.

–En la mano –contestó su padre.

Ella se puso de pie sobre la silla para llegar mejor y con mucho cuidado cogió la mano de Kelly y le dio un beso–. Hola hermanita –sonrió y tanto Sam como Kai se miraron con sonrisas cómplices–. Papi, ¿Samantha puede ser mi mami y Kelly mi hermanita? –Preguntó, dejando de mirar al bebé, para ahora mirar a su padre–. Por favor –le rogó.

Kai asintió–. Sólo si tú quieres.

–Yo si quiero. –confesó.

Kai miró a Samantha y le guiñó el ojo– ¿Tu qué dices Samantha? –le preguntó, como si en realidad no tuviesen ninguna relación.

Samantha decidió seguir el juego–. Yo digo que sí. –miró ahora a Erika, para ver cuál sería su reacción.

–¡Bien! –celebró–. Kelly, ya eres mi hermanita –le contaba, viendo que ésta se movía pero no abría los ojos. Eso le resultaba extraño– ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

Sam le sonrió antes de contestarle–. Es muy pequeñita –aclaró.

La enfermera que había estado esperando fuera, tocó la puerta para llamar la atención de todos y entró al interior de la habitación–. Lo siento, pero tienen que dejarme sólo con la madre, para que le dé de comer al bebé –refirió.

–De acuerdo –contestó el bicolor–. Vamos –animó a Erika desde el frente a que bajase de la silla.

La niña miró a la más pequeña–. Luego venimos, ¿vale Kelly? Cuida de mamá –le dio otro besito en la mano y se bajó de la silla.

Maggie cogió a su nieta de la mano y miró a Samantha–. Hasta luego –la despidió, caminando unos pasos para indicarle a la niña que iban a salir sin más contratiempos de la habitación.

Kai depositó un beso cuidadoso en la frente de la niña y otro en los labios de la joven–. Bien hecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te quiero –susurró.

–Y yo a ti –contestó, antes de ver cómo Kai caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, para salir por ella. Una vez que las dos mujeres se quedaron a solas, le explicó todo lo que debía de saber y contestó las dudas de la joven.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

En la noche, los amigos de Kai y Samantha fueron a visitarla y les dieron la enhorabuena. Mao, Salima y Mariam estaban sentadas en los asientos en ese orden. Los hombres estaban de pie, al final de la cama, junto al carrito de Alison, guardando turnos para hablar con Samantha, ya que las chicas no paraban de hablar con ella.

Kai se había llevado a los niños al pasillo de la sala de las incubadoras, para que a través de un cristal, vieran a la pequeña. No se les permitía el paso, así que tenían que conformarse con ello.

Todos coincidían en que cuando habían ido por turnos a ver a la niña en el pasillo de las incubadoras, era muy pequeñita y despertaba mucha ternura.

Erika entró junto a su "primo Maxie" y su padre, a la habitación. Caminó con rapidez hacia la cama–. Mamá, Kelly ha abierto los ojos –decía sombrada, acercándose a la cama, por el lado derecho. Todos se miraron entre sí, al escuchar la palabra mamá. Era raro, ya que Erika nunca la había llamando así antes, pero imaginaron que Kai y la chica, les habrían contado sobre su relación.

–¿Sí? ¿Y de qué color los tiene? –preguntó con una sonrisa, al ver con qué emoción se lo contaba la pequeña.

–No lo sé. Está un poco lejos –reconoció.

–Bueno, en unos días más, seguro que los abre más continuos y podremos ver de qué color tiene los ojos –le dijo, extendiendo la mano, para acariciarle la cabeza.

En ese momento entró una enfermera con un carrito lleno de comida–. Lo siento, pero la hora de visita ha terminado –les informó. Las que estaban sentadas, se pusieron de pie y tras despedirse de ambos, abandonaron la habitación. La enfermera desplegó la mesa, quedando en forma de 7, para meterla hacia la cama por un lateral, ya que tenía ruedas abajo para moverla más libremente. Cogió la bandeja del carrito y la dejó sobre esa mesa .Tras ver que todos se habían marchado, se retiró a seguir con sus quehaceres.

Kai cogió a la niña de la mano y se sentaron en los asientos libres, fijándose en la cena que comería la joven. Sopa, un yogurt, un pedazo de pan, una botellita de leche y una tarrina de gelatina. Envueltas en su precinto, tenía una cuchara y al lado una servilleta.

–Tiene buena pinta –agregó la joven–. Aunque no tengo mucha hambre –confesó, mirando después a Kai. Recordó cuando estuvo enferma con fiebre debido al embarazo y cómo Kai le dio de comer como si fuese un bebé. No quería que hiciese algo así otra vez y menos en un hospital–. Pero, intentaré comérmelo todo –agregó.

–Así me gusta –dijo Kai.

En ese momento, Maggie entró por la puerta. Se había ido al apartamento de Kai para dejar la cena lista para la niña y para ella y preparar las cosas del colegio. Kai se quedaría a pasar esa noche con Samantha, así que ella tendría que ocuparse de su nieta y llevarla mañana al colegio.

–Ya estoy aquí –avisó y se acercó a la cama por la derecha de la joven– ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Un poco –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Será difícil, pero espero que pases una buena noche.

–Gracias.

La mujer miró a su nieta–. Erika, despídete de ellos. Nos vamos a casa –le avisó.

La niña miró a su padre–. Papi, yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme con vosotros.

–Tienes que hacerle caso a tu abuela –refirió.

–Pero, yo no quiero. –decía intentando convencerle.

Samantha la miró con compresión. No era fácil para una niña, despegarse de sus padres y ella seguramente pensaría que ahí las dos podrían compartir la cama como hacían a veces. Pero la realidad era otra. Incluso se había negado en un principio a que Kai dijese de quedarse a pasar la noche–. Cielo –la llamó, para captar su atención y una vez que la tuvo, decidió continuar–. Aquí no vas a poder dormir y mañana tu hermanita estará despierta y no la podrás ver porque tú estarás dormida. La hermanita te echará mucho de menos y llorara si no te ve aquí. ¿Prefieres eso?

–No, yo quiero verla mañana cuando esté despierta –contestó.

Kai decidió continuar–. Entonces vete con la abuelita a casa y mañana volveréis a venir, ¿vale?

La niña miró a su padre–. Vale, papá.

El bicolor se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Hasta mañana. Pórtate bien –le recordó. Hazle caso a la abuela en todo lo que te diga –la cogió en brazos para que le pudiera dar un beso a Samantha en la mejilla.

–Hasta mañana mami, que duermas bien.

–Hasta mañana –contestó, correspondiendo el beso.

Después de eso, Erika y Maggie se marcharon.

Kai la vio sacar de su funda la cuchara para hundirla en la sopa–. Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Cómo haces para convencerla tan rápido? –preguntó impresionado, ya que sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su hija.

–No lo sé –contestó–. Será una especie de don que tengo, o algo así –comentó con una sonrisa. Se llevó la cuchara llena de sopa a la boca para saborearla.

Kai la observó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar–. Hoy has sido muy valiente. Ha tenido que ser realmente doloroso. –Comentó, viendo cómo ésta ahora le miró, tragándose la sopa que tenía en la boca–. La enfermera me explicó que no hubo anestesista.

–Estaba aterrorizada en el quirófano –le hizo saber.

–No soy una, pero creo que es algo normal en una mujer. Ha de ser algo muy grande.

–¿Sabes? Da la sensación de que te vas a morir de un momento a otro. Sientes que no serás capaz de hacerlo y que no te quedan fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pero esos intensos dolores, calambres y malestar, cambian cuando por fin tienes a tu bebé en brazos. –recordó las palabras de sus amigas y sonrió–. Mao y Mariam tenían razón. Se sufre muchísimo, pero pasar ese sufrimiento vale la pena cuando ves que tu bebé está sano y te coge del dedo con su fuerza o le das el pecho –comentó con alegría–. Es una sensación que no se puede describir con palabras. Hay que vivirlo para entenderlo –le explicaba.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Al día siguiente…

Por la tarde, Samantha le daba el pecho a su hija. Estaban ellas dos solas en la habitación, ya que Kai se había ido al apartamento para darse una ducha y comer un poco. Luego traería con él a Maggie y a Erika para que vieran al bebé y a Samantha.

La joven se dio cuenta de que la niña había dejado de mamar, seguramente se estaba quedando dormida con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo–. No te duermas –susurró, dándole un toquecito en la mejilla con su dedo índice para despertarla. Cómo esperaba, la niña volvió a mamar, hasta soltar el pezón– ¿No quieres más? –le preguntó, aunque no esperaba que le contestase. Se bajó la camiseta y miró a la pequeña–. Vamos a echar el aire –le decía. La cambió de postura y la puso un poco levantada, apoyándola en su pecho. Le dio suaves toquecitos en la espalda, a lo que la niña arrugó la frente.

Tras ver que la niña había echado el aire, sonrió y la volvió a acomodar en sus brazos–. Muy bien –le decía, al tiempo que vio cómo abría los ojos para mirarle unos segundos–. Hola preciosa –la saludó y le dio un beso en la frente–. Eres una niña muy buena. Mami está muy orgullosa de ti.

Ella no sabía que estaba siendo vigilada desde el marco de la puerta. Mark había preguntado en información, si Samantha estaba ingresada y en qué habitación estaba. Se encontró la puerta entornada y se detuvo en el pasillo unos minutos, escuchando los ruidos del interior para comprobar que ese chico no estaba allí. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico con dos asas en la mano izquierda y en el interior un regalo para la niña, así que procuró de no hacer ruido con ella

Cuando sólo escuchó la voz de Samantha, empujó la puerta con lentitud y la vio muy alegre, con la niña en sus brazos. Hablaba con la pequeña con ánimo y al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia ahí, por lo que la pudo completar con más tranquilidad.

A pesar de no amarle a él, veía cómo quería a la niña. Cada día que pasaba, se sentía más culpable de sus actos y comportamiento con Samantha. Pero su egoísmo y prepotencia podían con él y le nublaban la vista.

–Eres una niña muy buena. Mami está muy orgullosa de ti –escuchó decir a Samantha.

"Esa niña también es mi orgulloso", pensó con una sonrisa–. Es una niña preciosa –comentó, alarmando a la joven, que no tardó en mirar hacia la puerta–. Se parece a ti –continuó diciendo, entrando al interior de la habitación.

–¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –subió el tono de voz y eso asustó a la niña, la cual empezó a llorar–. Shhh. Ya está, ya está. No pasa nada –intentaba tranquilizarla y miró hacia Mark, el cual ya estaba al pie de la cama. Abrazó más a la niña para protegerla, permaneciendo a la defensiva– ¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió.

–Tu novio me rompió unas costillas y he estado ingresado en este hospital. –refirió–. Te vi ayer aquí cuando entraste por urgencias. Fue por casualidad –reconoció–. He venido a ver cómo estabas. –dio un paso para rodear la cama.

–No te acerques –siseó–. Estoy bien, ya puedes irte –le hizo saber con rapidez.

–Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

–No me vas a quitar a mi hija –refirió, viendo cómo Mark dio otro paso– ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques! –sentenció, agarrando esta vez la mano de la pequeña.

Detuvo su paso–. Entiendo que me tengas miedo, pero no voy a haceros daño –advirtió.

–Primero me pediste que perdiera a mi hija y después me dijiste que si llegaba a nacer, me la quitarías y no la volvería a ver. Ni siquiera quiero verte –le informó– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–Sólo hablar contigo. De nosotros –especificó.

–No hay un nosotros, Mark. No tenemos nada de qué hablar –le hizo saber.

Definitivamente la chica no se lo pondría fácil y no la culpaba. Después de todo su comportamiento hacia él desde un principio, era totalmente lógico. El que no se sabía comportar, era él. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia– ¿Eres feliz?

–Lo era hasta que has aparecido por esa puerta –siseó con enfado.

–Samantha, estos meses que he estado sin ti, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi vida y mis actos. Mi amor por ti es sincero y fuerte, pero a la vez nos destruye porque no sé cómo manejarlo. –Silenció unos segundos, al ver que tenía la atención de la joven–. He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice. Te he mentido y quiero que sepas la verdad.

–No me interesan tus mentiras.

–Por favor, escúchame –le pidió–. Te prometo que no te mentiré.

–Por favor, vete de aquí –le pidió un poco afligida–. Ya me has hecho bastante daño a mí y a mi familia –fue interrumpida por el joven de ojos verdes.

–Samantha, no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido, porque mis amigos te drogaron esa noche –anunció rápidamente, captando la atención de ella–. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Suspiró cansada–. Me da igual lo que pasara esa noche. Ya nada va a cambiar. –le hizo ver.

–¿Quieres saber para que lo hicieron? –ante el silencio de la chica, decidió continuar–. Para ayudarme a que te acostaras conmigo. Dijeron que así no te resistirías a mí, pero…

Decidió interrumpir al otro en su relato. Si esa era la verdad, era muy dolorosa y muy mezquina. Se sentía triste y enfadada–. Mark, déjalo –le pidió afligida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de acostarse con alguien a quien no amaba, por culpa de una droga? Incluso empezó a despreciarse a ella misma.

–Incluso en esas condiciones, te resististe a mí –se apresuró a decir, ya que no quería que la chica se llevase una idea equivocada–. Ni siquiera me correspondiste ni un solo beso.

La joven miró perpleja al otro, sin comprender del todo la situación– ¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Según recordaba, Mark le había dicho otra cosa cuando despertó en su cama–. Pero tú me dijiste que…–silenció, intentando atar los cabos sueltos en su cabeza, pero no podía.

Suspiró con pesar–. Te mentí. No quería que me abandonaras y no estaba en mis planes el haberte dejado embarazada. –Miró a la chica con remordimientos–. Te pedí que abortaras, no porque no quisiera a mi propio hijo, sino porque con la vida tan desordenada que llevo, no sería un buen padre para el bebé. –dejó la bolsa en el suelo.

Samantha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? –Quiso saber– ¿Qué te ha empujado a decírmelo?

Mark miró a la pequeña y mostró una sonrisa sincera–. Ella –sonrió–. Anoche estuve observándola en la sala de incubadoras, y comprendí que no era justo que continuaras creyendo esa mentira. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que te lo hecho pasar y me dio el valor para reconocer mis errores. –subió ahora la mirada hacia la chica, viendo que su mirada estaba atónita.

–Yo… no sé qué decir –confesó–. Hay cosas que no entiendo.

–Tranquila, voy a contártelo todo.

_Flash Back_

Mark y Samantha entraban a la casa de un amigo de éste. Les habían invitado a una fiesta y al final habían decidido ir. Mark vestía con una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón y ella con un vestido de tirantes, corto hasta las rodillas azul oscuro. Llevaba el cabello suelto y unos zapatos negros.

Aunque entraron a un gran comedor, parecía más bien que se tratara de una discoteca. Habían puesto algunas luces de colores en el techo, enganchadas quien sabía cómo y la música estaba muy fuerte. Habían retirado los muebles y los habían puesto pegados a la pared para hacer una gran pista en el centro. En ella había bastante gente bailando y haciendo el tonto. Dudaban que estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos.

El anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó hasta los recién llegados y abrió los brazos de par en par, para darle un abrazo a su amigo–. Mark, amigo –decía con un tono en que apenas se le entendía. Debía de estar bastante borracho. Era de la altura de Mark, tenía el cabello algo largo hasta los hombros y era rubio de ojos azules. Su piel era clara y tenía las cejas bastante pobladas. Vestía con un pantalón blanco y una camisa roja.

–Steven, ¿cómo te va? –le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y rompió el abrazo.

–Pues un poco mal. Me caso –contó, cómo si el otro no lo supiera–. Esta es mi despedida de soltero –le hizo saber, tambaleándose un poco.

–Lo sé –agregó con una sonrisa. Su amigo parecía que no recordaba que invitó a la gente con ese propósito.

Miró hacia un lado de su amigo, viendo a una chica bastante atractiva–. Guau –silbó–. Qué bombón –confesó, viendo que la chica miró hacia un lado con molestia– ¿Quién es Marki? –Preguntó y entonces se acercó a su oído–. ¿Es una de tus amantes? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

–No –separó a su amigo de él un poco, para verle de frente–. Es mi novia. Se llama Samantha. –Pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la joven, para abrazarla, dejando su mano descansar en el hombro femenino–. Así que no te acerques mucho a ella. Ya sabes lo celoso que soy –le recordó, al tiempo que Samantha miró hacia esa mano y se la quitó de encima.

–Tranquilo Marki. Pasad y tomad todo lo que queráis –alargó la frase en un tono divertido.

–Gracias. –Miró a la chica–. Vamos, Samantha –le indicó. Agarró con su mano izquierda, la derecha de la joven, pero ésta rápidamente soltó el agarre.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Samantha caminó por delante de Mark y se sentó en una silla libre que vio por el comedor. Cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas mientras su mirada era de indignación. "Se llena la boca llamándose su novia y ni siquiera me trata como tal", pensaba, notando que Mark se sentaba en la silla de al lado junto a ella. "Quería salir de esas cuatro paredes, pero he ido a parar a una casa llena de borrachos". Miraba a su alrededor y veía cierto desmadre.

Steve se acercó al oído de su amigo para volverle a susurrar mientras reía– ¿Te la has tirado ya? –se retiró un poco para ver la contestación que le daría su amigo.

–Aún no. –Decidió cambiar el tema–. Tomaré un poco de ron. Ellos siempre alardeaban de las chicas con las que salían y las veces que habían tenido sexo. Pero reconocer que todavía no había conseguido a Samantha en aquel aspecto, le daba cierto reparo.

Steven miró a la chica con cierta lujuria en sus ojos– ¿Y para ti, encanto? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la bebida.

Samantha le miró con cierta molestia–. No quiero nada, gracias. –devolvió su vista hacia esa gente que bailaba.

–Vamos –la animó.

–Ella no bebe alcohol –respondió Mark.

Steve miró a la chica con una sonrisa–. También hay cosas sin alcohol –le hizo saber, pero ella parecía ignorarle.

Mark la observó y decidió contestar por ella–. Tráele cualquier cosa.

El rubio dio una palmada con ambas manos–. Marchando un ron y un cualquier cosa –añadió, caminando dirección hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban las bebidas.

Mark miró de abajo a arriba a la chica, ya que su mirada estaba todavía puesta en ella. La veía bastante enfadada y no sabía si era por esa fiesta o por el comportamiento de su amigo–. Tranquila gatita, sólo intenta ser amable contigo –le hizo saber. Juntó su silla más a la de la joven–. Estás especialmente sexy esta noche –comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

La joven rulo la vista–. No empieces, ¿quieres? –habló con hastío.

–Pero es verdad –continuó.

La chica le miró–. Bastante castigo es tener que estar aquí contigo, así que déjame tranquila –decía con genio.

Mark suspiró sintiéndose enfadado. En verdad era un hueso duro de roer. No aceptaba sus halagos, ni salir con él en compañía de sus amigos… realmente era terca. Pero ya se acostumbraría a su presencia. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente y vio a su amigo con dos vasos en la mano y mirando atentamente las piernas cruzadas de Samantha. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?

Chasqueó la lengua y se sintió enfadado– ¡Oye, deja de mirarla así! –le regañó, al sentir que la miraba con cierto deseo.

El amigo se echó a reír, al haber sido pillado infraganti por Mark. En verdad se estaba imaginando cosas subidas de tono con esa chica–. Tienes razón. –extendió los brazos, para poner las bebidas frente a ellos–. Toma, tu ron –decía mirando a Mark, para luego mirar a la otra–. Y tu cualquier cosa. –Mark aceptó el vaso al cogerlo con la mano, pero la chica miraba tanto a Steven como al vaso, con desconfianza–. Tranquila, no lleva alcohol –explicaba con cierto trabamiento en su lengua.

La joven cogió el vaso que le ofrecía. Ella no bebía alcohol, así que si eso llevaba algo de alcohol lo notaría enseguida. Lo olió primero y no olía a nada raro, sólo un poco a naranja. Se llevó el vaso hasta la boca, para humedecer los labios. A lo contrario que ella pensaba, sabía dulce como un caramelo. Más confiada le dio un trago. Realmente esa bebida era deliciosa. ¿Cómo se llamaría?

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

El ambiente estaba bastante animado, y puesto que Samantha no había estado muy cooperativa esa noche con Mark, la dejó sola en la silla y él se fue a hablar con unos amigos suyos que hacía tiempo no veía. Pasó una hora y Mark dejó su segundo vaso de ron, sobre una mesa. Éste miró hacia la dirección en la que se suponía que debía de estar la chica. Pero había mucha gente de por medio y no podía verla.

Dejando a sus amigos, decidió echar un vistazo. Caminó entre la gente para abrirse paso, hasta que finalmente la focalizó. Pero no la encontró como él esperaba. La chica seguía sentada en la silla, pero cabeceaba hacia la izquierda con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Cuando el vaso tocó el suelo, se rompió.

¿Sam se estaba quedando dormida con ese bullicio de fondo? Le pareció extraño, después de todo, no era tan tarde–. Samy –la llamó, y se agachó un poco para zarandearla en el hombro, pero ésta parecía no reaccionar–. Samantha –puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica para levantarle la cabeza y que le mirase de frente– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó confundido. Ni siquiera parecía escucharle.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró hacia su izquierda para ver de quien se trataba. Su amigo Steven sonreía con cara de triunfo–. Viva las bebidas misteriosas –agregó, levantando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, viendo su éxito frente a sus ojos.

–¿Misteriosas? –Preguntó sin entenderle, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo– ¿Qué era lo que les dado de beber? –más que una pregunta, exigía saberlo.

–Jijiji –reía divertido y palmeó el hombro de su amigo para ahora mirarle–. Digamos que he añadido algo en su bebida.

–¿Alcohol?

–Nt, nt, nt. Algo mucho más efectivo y rápido. –añadió intentando aguantarse la risa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo. Miró de nuevo a la joven y le dio varios toques en las mejillas–. Sam, despierta. Sam, no te duermas.

–Déjame en paz –añadió con la voz un poco ronca y baja.

Miró a su amigo con fiereza– ¿¡Por qué has hecho esto!? –quiso saber.

El rubio se acercó a su oído–. Para que te la puedas llevar a la cama. Igual que haces con todas. –le dijo con obviedad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, decidió cargar a la chica en sus brazos como pudo–. Volvemos a casa, Samy –Samantha no era como esas otras chicas que se acercaban a él por interés. Ella siempre decía lo que sentía y pensaba. Ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de que su amigo la hubiese visto como una cualquiera.

Caminó con ella hasta estar fuera de la casa, seguidos por Steven. Cuando la chica consiguió abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Mark y no le gustó.

–Suéltame –le pidió, alargando la frase–. Yo puedo andar solita –decía con seguridad.

El joven de ojos verdes la soltó en el suelo y la vio tambalearse–. Metete en el coche. Ahora voy yo. –le indicó. Se dio la vuelta al sentir pasos tras él y se encontró con el sonriente y borracho rubio. Mark no pudo contenerse y lo agarró de la camisa del cuello, levantándole con fuerza hacia arriba–. Yo no te había pedido que hicieras algo así –siseó–. Nunca lo he hecho.

El rubio soltó una carcajada–. Yo que tu aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer ya sabes qué cosas –decía divertido y con la lengua trabada–. Parece una chica difícil, así se pondrá más mansita –aseguró–. Jijiji.

Mark lo soltó con brusquedad, cayendo éste al suelo. Ayudó a la chica a entrar en el coche y se condujo hasta su casa de alquiler.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Cuando aparcó el coche, el joven abrió su puerta para salir, y así lo hizo ella también, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo. Se echó a reír ante la caída tan tonta que había tenido.

Mark no tardó en ponerla en pie– ¿Te has hecho daño?

–No me toques –agregó a la defensiva, soltándose del agarre del chico.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta de la casa, Samantha caminó con cierta dificultad hacia su habitación. Mark la seguía de cerca por si volvía a caerse. Estaba claro que la chica no iba a aceptar su ayuda, aunque se la ofreciese.

Al entrar por fin en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, bajo la atenta mirada de Mark. La cama estaba frente a la puerta. Tenía a ambos lados, una mesita de noche y un armario a la izquierda, pegado a la pared.

La chica se quejó y se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados. El vestido se le subió bastante, mostrando demasiado sus muslos. El tirante de su hombro derecho estaba caído y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho de la cama. Entreabrió la boca, y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma provocativa.

Mark pensó en las palabras de su amigo. Tenía claro que Samantha era especial para él y es por eso que no la había forzado a tener ese tipo de relaciones con él todavía. Quería atesorarla, pero también era un hombre y tenía ciertas necesidades que cumplir. Es por eso que usaba a otras chicas que se le acercaban con interés y tenía sexo con ellas, aunque en realidad no significaban nada para él sentimentalmente.

Siempre había utilizado a las mujeres a su conveniencia y ellas caían como idiotas en sus brazos cuando les prometía cierto poder, prestigio, fama… aquello que deseaban escuchar. Cuando conoció a Samantha en el instituto, se dio cuenta de que ella no era como el resto. No se dejaba llevar por palabras bonitas, ni camelos.

Es por eso que se interesó en ella de sobremanera. Le gustaba incluso la forma en la que le negaba las cosas insistentemente una y otra vez. Ese carácter fuerte contra él, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a la gente de su entorno, su belleza, su terquedad… Tan mal se llevaban entre ellos que llegó a pensar que había cierto juego en aquella situación.

Cuando se enteró de que era hija de unos de los socios con los que trabajaba su empresa, no pudo remediar el intentar tenerla a la fuerza. Decidió algo drástico y que estaba seguro de que funcionaría y por fin la obtendría.

Tras ese trato que hizo con ella, decidió llevársela consigo. Quizás con el tiempo se acostumbrarían uno al otro y la joven terminaría enamorándose de él. Pero vio que no era así. Alejarla de su padre, de su país, de sus amigos… no era suficiente. Aunque la situación se había reducido a que sus ojos sólo le mirasen a él, parecía que no bastaba.

Como último recurso, decidió ponerla celosa con cualquier amante que tuviese a mano. Ni siquiera le importaba la otra chica. Sólo quería que Samantha sintiese celos y lo proclamase como su hombre de una vez por todas.

En ocasiones se sentía desesperado y no sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Por qué Samantha no podía verlo como un hombre? ¿Por qué no podía ver dentro de su corazón y ver que en éste sólo se encontraba ella? ¿Tan difícil era de creer que la quería?

Incluso las pocas veces que salían con otra gente, no podía evitar sentirse celoso y sobreprotector, al saber que los otros chicos se sentían atraídos hacia Samantha y no sólo por su belleza.

–Sam –susurró y tragó con dificultad al verla. Se acercó a la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ésta, dejando a la chica debajo de él. Quizás su amigo tenía razón y sería la única oportunidad en la que se encontraría sumisa. Faltaba poco tiempo para la boda, ¿pero podría seguir esperando? No besarla, no acariciarla, no tocarla. Era mucho pedir para él, que tanto la deseaba desde que la conoció. "Son sólo unos meses", pensó "Si es ahora o después, no habrá mucha diferencia. Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por mí, que ahora", pesaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se agachó y comenzó a besarle en los labios. Ella parecía no reaccionar, así que se dejó caer un poco en peso.

Abrió los ojos un poco aturdida, al sentir peso en su cuerpo. Se encontró con la cara de Mark muy cerca, sintiendo cómo le besaba ahora la mejilla– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Se separó un poco–. Besarte –añadió, haciendo un camino de besos hasta el cuello.

–¿Ya nos hemos casado? –preguntó confundida.

Mark dejó de besarla, para mirarla. Desde luego parecía más sumisa que siempre y tampoco parecía estar en sus cabales cuando le hacía esa pregunta. Pasó una de sus manos, por las mejillas sonrosadas. No sabía qué tipo de droga había utilizado su amigo en ella, pero con un poco de suerte, ella no sufriría tanto al tener relaciones con él y él obtendría lo que deseaba. Aunque para ello, tuviera que seguirle el juego.

–Claro –sonrió–. Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas. Recuerdas nuestra promesa, ¿verdad? –esta vez, decidió bajar su cabeza hasta el pecho.

Samantha enarcó una ceja–. Déjame, tengo mucho sueño –cerró los ojos con pesar y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, al sentir cierto cosquilleo donde le besaban.

El chico la miró confundido– ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa, de ver a la chica sonreír.

–No lo sé –confesó entre risas–. Tengo mucho calor –reconoció, y miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

–Tienes razón –añadió Mark, quedando sentado de rodillas en la cama. Se apresuró a desabotonarse la camisa y en quitársela, para tirarla hacia atrás, sin importarle donde cayera. Cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que quitarse los zapatos. Así que se quitó de la cama y poniéndose de pie, se fue quitando los zapatos con algo de rapidez y desesperación.

Ella se incorporó como pudo sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos con sus manos. Los lanzó al suelo y se echó a reír–. Jajaja. Quiero más cómo se llame –dijo, intentando irse hacia el bordillo de la cama. Se tambaleó un poco y se puso de pie con éxito.

El joven se apresuró a bajarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos a la vez, hasta dejarlos cerca del suelo– ¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber, sacando sus pies de ambos ropajes, para quedarse totalmente desnudo.

–A por cómo se llame. –decía intentando dar un paso, sin tambalearse.

Pasó de largo de ella y con brusquedad, retiró las sábanas hacia atrás–. No hay –contestó, acercándose a ella, para agarrarla del trasero y levantarla en peso, dejándola finalmente sobre la cama.

Confundida, quedó abierta de piernas debido a la posición. Mark la miraba con cierta lujuria y eso la confundía más. Con suaves caricias que la hicieron reír, el chico levantó el vestido, sacándolo por arriba, aunque para sorpresa de éste, Sam levantó los brazos, para ayudar a quitárselo. Ella tenía calor y ese vestido le molestaba, aunque no recordaba cómo quitárselo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el chico le puso ambas manos en las caderas y bajó lentamente hasta deslizarle las bragas por las piernas. Al escuchar la risa de Samantha, él sonrió. Parecía que le gustaba. Se apartó un poco para poder quitarle las bragas y tirarlas hacia atrás.

Sonrió al verla casi desnuda y procedió a tomar su postura anterior en la cama, para quitarle el sujetador y tirarlo también. Sus ojos brillaron de júbilo al ver ese maravilloso cuerpo desnudo. No pudo resistirse por más tiempo y poniendo una mano en el pecho derecho de la joven, se agachó para besar el izquierdo.

La chica sonreía al sentir cosquillas en esa zona. Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa sensación placentera. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos al sentir cómo la lengua de Mark jugaba con su pezón izquierdo, al igual que su mano, jugaba con el pezón de derecho.

El joven de ojos verdes abandonó uno de los pechos, para seguir con su recorrido hacia abajo–. Te quiero –susurró.

Al sentir el cosquilleo, que se dirigía hacia su ombligo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo–. Yo a ti no –contestó entre risas.

Mark abandonó esa parte para subir hasta el cuello. Con su mano, hizo presión en el pecho que sujetaba y llevó su otra mano hacia la parte íntima de Samantha, donde hizo presión.

–¡Ah! –añadió, al sentir una sensación extraña para ella. Una mano en su parte íntima, otra en su pecho derecho y besos en su cuello. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso y esa sensación nueva para ella que sentía, la confundía más– No me gusta esta sensación. Déjame –le pidió intentando coger aire de nuevo. Dejó escapar otro suspiró al sentir cierto calambre placentero.

Mark abandonó su cuello y la miró–. Te gustará –aseguró con voz sedosa–. Te va a encantar –no pudo resistirse a besarla en los labios–. Yo haré que te guste –dijo entre besos. Penetró uno de sus dedos en la zona baja y pudo escuchar cómo la chica se quejó bajo ese beso. Sacó la mano de ahí, para apoyarse en la cama y dejó de besarla–. Ahora eres mi esposa y tendrás que complacerme –le hizo ver, bajo la mirada atónita de ésta. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró–. Ahora viene lo mejor –se incorporó y la agarró de las caderas. Con su miembro desnudo, comenzó a penetrarla, viendo que ella se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza, dando un grito de dolor. Permaneció quieto unos momentos, y se agachó hacia ella, haciendo su penetración más profunda.

Volvió a gritar y soltó las sábanas para agarrarse con fuerza a la espalda del chico. Tan fuerte, que clavó sus uñas en su espalda. Aunque el chico se quejó, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Samantha empezó a llorar asustada y por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el interior de su cuerpo.

Mark la miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella. Alguna caricia, algún beso correspondido, alguna expresión indicando que aquello le estaba gustando tanto como a él. Pero no era así. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le odiaba? ¿Tanto era su desprecio hacia él?

Samantha ladeó la cabeza. Aquellas emociones dentro de ella la estaban confundiendo. Algo doloroso, pero sin embargo en cierta forma le gustaba. Era algo muy contradictorio. Abría la boca buscando algo de aire, ya que la temperatura de su cuerpo acrecentaba y aunque no quería a Mark, no podía controlar del todo a su cuerpo, sobre todo la parte de las caderas, que intentaban moverse por sí solas.

–Samantha, mírame –le pidió. Hizo más fuerza al apoyar sus manos en el colchón, ya que sentía que debía de acelerar el paso. Aunque tenía Samantha donde quería, parecía estar ausente en cierta forma. No le miraba, sólo lloraba y dejaba escapar algún grito bien por el placer, bien por el dolor. Sólo podía sentir cómo sus manos ejercían cierta presión en su espada, pero sólo eso. Seguramente estaban ahí porque había olvidado quitarlas–. Samy, dime algo. –comenzó a besarla con desesperación en labio y cuello, hasta dónde le permitía su cabeza llegar. Le costaba continuar haciendo ambas cosas a la vez, así que levantó la cabeza y aceleró más su ritmo, soltando varios jadeos de placer, ya que el clímax estaba cerca. No pudo evitar derramar su esencia dentro de la joven cuando llegó el momento, hasta que finalmente sus movimientos pasaron de ser rápidos a detenerse.

Mantuvo su miembro dentro de la joven hasta que lo creyó conveniente y aprovechó para besarla por el hombro. Salió del cuerpo de la joven y procedió a besarle los muslos, escuchando su respiración todavía acelerada y su aliento chocar en los muslos. Escuchó a la chica sollozar, así que dejó de hacer lo hacía, para mirarla y dejar escapar un suspiro.

Realmente el amor que sentía hacia ella, no era un amor recíproco. La vio taparse con las manos y con la mirada afligida mientras lloraba, los pechos. Probablemente se sentía avergonzada de lo que había sucedido o avergonzada de que la mirase. No lo sabía. Pero esa escena la hacía verse totalmente frágil y desprotegida. No tardó en sentirse culpable de que fuera así.

Se tumbó a su lado y la miró, viendo que la dirección hacia la que apuntaba la cara femenia, era la contraria. Acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, pero ésta movió su cara con brusquedad, intentando huir de ese toque. Se incorporó y agarró las sábanas para taparla–. Lo siento –agregó, dándose la vuelta.

_Fin Flash back_

Samantha se quedó sin palabras frente a ese relato.

–Te mentí aquella mañana, porque me dijiste que me odiabas y que sentías asco hacia mí. Pensé que si te decía que tú te habías entregado a mí por propia voluntad, podrías llegar a amarme de alguna forma.

–Recuerdo aquella mañana.

_Flash back_

Samantha abrió los ojos con pesadez. Volvió a cerrarlos, para intentar cambiar de postura, pero sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido. Abrió los ojos de nuevo e hizo una mueca de dolor en su boca. No sólo sentía como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza en la espalda, sino que le dolía en demasía la cabeza.

Se llevó una mano a la frente. "Mi cabeza", pensó, al tiempo que recapacitaba en que su brazo estaba desnudo. Sintió frío, así que se taparía con las sábanas. La agarró con su otra mano y vio también cómo su otro brazo estaba desnudo. Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse, dejando que las sábanas resbalasen hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó al verse desnuda. ¿¡Qué hacía desnuda!? Se alarmó y sintió movimiento en la cama, un movimiento que ella no había provocado. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo, viendo unos hombros desnudos y una cabeza morena que le daba espalda. Volvió a sobresaltarse asustada, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su entrepierna.

Mark al sentir tanto movimiento, decidió darse la vuelta y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que la joven le miraba con cierta impresión, sentada en la cama.

–Buenas días, cariño –saludó con una sonrisa.

–¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –preguntó confusa, cogiendo de nuevo las sábanas para taparse.

"No sé qué tipo de droga pondría Steven en su bebida, pero parece no recordar nada"–¿No me vas a dar un besito de buenos días? –le preguntó con cierta esperanza.

–¡Sal de mi habitación! –exigió.

Mark se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y mirarla más de cerca, al tiempo que ella intentaba taparse por todos lados–. No sé porqué te tapas tanto. Anoche ya nos vimos. No deberías de avergonzarte ahora. –comentó.

Samantha se fijó en el torso desnudo que mostraba el chico. Dudaba que bajo esas sábanas, Mark tuviese algo de ropa. Los dos desnudos, en la cama... no podía ser, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer?

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad–. Mark, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Es una broma, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con cierta esperanza albergada en su interior–. Dime que no hicimos nada –necesitaba escuchar.

Su mirada reflejaba cierto temor y eso Mark lo podía ver–. Pues dime entonces que hacemos desnudos, en una cama y porqué te duele ciertas zonas de tu cuerpo –comentó, intentado ser de alguna forma gracioso.

–¡Mientes! –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si así pudiese recordarlo todo de golpe, pero no era así.

–No lo hago. Y he de decir que eres bastante salvaje. –giró un poco su cuerpo para que viera su espalda arañada. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la chica–. Lo de anoche fue increíble. –llevó su mano hasta los temblorosos labios de la joven, y ella se hizo hacia atrás.

–¡No me toques! ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! ¡Me das asco! ¡Te odio! –gritó dolida en su orgullo.

–Pues para odiarme me trajiste a tu cama y te lanzaste sobre mí –contestó con seriedad–. Me dijiste al oído que me querías.

–¡Basta! –gritó, sintiendo que unas lágrimas ardientes, bajar por sus mejillas– ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Yo no soy así! –Sorbió el moquillo– ¡No pude hacer algo así! –Añadió en un hilo de voz– ¡Sal de aquí! –gritó llena de rabia.

Mark la vio completamente destrozada. Ya no había marcha atrás, la había mentido y no cambiaría ahora de opinión. Quizás no sería capaz de soportar la verdad si se enteraba.

Retiró las sábanas hacia un lado– ¡Pues lo hiciste y no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste anoche! –añadió, saliendo con genio de la cama. Después de todo, para él no era ninguna mentira el hecho de que aunque no había sido mutuo, él estaba feliz por haberla podido tocar.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¿Cómo se llama?– preguntó Mark mirando a su hija.

Samantha le pasó el dedo índice con mucha delicadeza a Kelly sobre la mejilla–. Dudo que te importe. –refirió al recordar ciertas cosas.

–Me importa. De verdad.

–Pues para ti sólo es una bastarda –le recordó con enfado, sin llegar a levantar la voz.

Dejó escapar con fuerza el aire por su nariz. Sabía a que se refería Samantha y también sabía el motivo por el cual estaba tan enfadada–. Eso sólo lo dije porque…–enmudeció un poco al ver la cara con que la joven le miraba. ¿Reproche? ¿Tristeza? Ni siquiera lo sabía con certeza–. Samantha no sentía lo que decía. –finalizó, rascándose la cabeza, algo nervioso.

_Flash back _

Mark esperaba a Samantha en su habitación. Se había ido al médico y probablemente volvería pronto. Para asegurarse de que así era y él se enteraba de su llegada, la esperaba sentado sobre su cama.

No tardó en verla aparecer por esa puerta y se puso de pie de inmediato– ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta.

Ella se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí en cuanto lo vio, pero él la sujetó del brazo para evitar que escapara–. No te importa –contestó, finalmente encarándole–. Suéltame –siseó.

–Claro que sí. –respondió. Al ver que la joven le esquivaba la mirada y guardaba silencio, decidió continuar–. Exijo saberlo –siseó.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado–. Estoy embarazada –anunció. Al no escuchar ni una palabra por parte del chico, le miró– ¿Contento? –Preguntó, viendo que éste estaba en shock–. Ahora suéltame –se soltó ella misma del agarre con brusquedad y salió de la habitación.

Mark cambió su cara de shock a una de felicidad. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se apoderase de sus labios–. Un bebé. Nuestro bebé –se dijo a sí mismo en un tono apenas perceptible. Sonrió con orgullo y no pudo evitar pensar en el tipo de vida que llevaba. Mujeres, engaños, diversión. En cierta forma no estaba preparado para ser un buen padre para él. Al menos no en esos momentos en la que su vida era un auténtico caos. Salió de la habitación con pasos firmes, dando a un pasillo y encontrando a la chica con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba cruzado sobre su barriga y el codo derecho lo tenía apoyado sobre la mano izquierda. Su frente descansaba sobre su mano derecha. Cerraba los ojos con pesar y se mordía el labio inferior.

Al parecer a ella también le estaba costando digerir una noticia así. Quizás Samantha sentía que tampoco estaba preparada para ser madre tan pronto. Puede que lo mejor para los dos, fuera que ella perdiera al bebé.

Caminó hasta la joven y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que lo mirase. Parecía angustiada y en cierta forma lo entendía, después de todo, iba a tener un hijo que no había sido fruto del amor por parte de ella.

Bajó la vista y con sus ojos verdes miró hacia la barriga. "Lo siento, hijo", pensó–. Samantha, quiero que pierdas al bebé.

Ella le miró sorprendida y confundida, dejando sus brazos caer con lentitud– ¿Qué? –atinó a decir.

–Ya me has oído. Quiero que pierdas a ese bastardo. –anunció, sintiendo cómo recibía una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Tras recibir esa bofetada por parte de ella, permaneció sin moverse unos segundos. Después de todo se lo merecía por decir algo así. Giró su cara con lentitud y ésta vez recibió un flojo puñetazo y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada.

–¡No vuelvas a llamarle así, ¿me has entendido?! ¡El único bastardo que hay aquí eres tú! –le dejó claro. "¿Es que no tenía corazón ni siquiera hacia su propio hijo?"

Mark le miró y pudo ver ira reflejados en sus ojos. Metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó unos cuantos billetes. Cogió la mano de Samantha de mala gana y puso en ella los billetes–. Vas a perderlo, o te lo quitaré cuando nazca. No volverás a verlo –le amenazó–. Tú elijes.

–Realmente estás podrido por dentro. ¡Jeh! Ni siquiera sé porqué me sorprendo. –Viendo que Samantha parecía no estar dispuesta a colaborar, la agarró del brazo a la fuerza y caminó con ella a lo largo del pasillo, hasta abrir la puerta principal de la casa. Empujó a la chica hacia delante, sacándola a la calle, viendo que aún tenía el dinero en la mano–. No vuelvas aquí hasta que lo hayas perdido –le ordenó autoritario. Le cerró la puerta en las narices, y apoyó su espalda en ésta, sintiendo culpabilidad.

_Fin Flash back_

–Yo creo que sí pensabas lo que decías –decía dolida–. Es más, si te hubiese hecho caso, estarías tan campante.

Mark sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta tras esas palabras–. Eso no es verdad. – ¿Qué podía hacer para que le creyera?–. En realidad, no quería que lo perdieras. Pero pensé que era lo mejor para el bebé y para los dos. Samantha, mírame –le pidió, un poco afligido–. La vida que llevo es siempre igual. Juergas, diversión, amantes… jamás hubiese sido un buen padre para ella.

–Podías haberlo intentando –le reprochó–. Si cuando nos conocimos no te hubieras empeñado a querer casarme contigo a la fuerza. Si no hubieses estafado a mi padre y no me hubieses seguido engañando con otras mujeres mientras estábamos juntos, puede que me hubiese fijado en ti de forma natural.

Sintió que una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo y le resbaló con lentitud hacia abajo, por la mejilla– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando ponerse más tranquila–. Pero supongo que era mucho pedir que cambiases tu forma de ser por mí.

Mark se echó manos a la cabeza. Pensaba que con esa forma de actuar altiva, le llamaría la atención al igual que al resto de las mujeres. Intentar darle celos con otras, codearse de que se acostaba con la mujer que quería sin ningún tipo de tapujos… por fin comprendía lo equivocado que estaba. En lugar de acercarla más con ese comportamiento, la había alejado más. Y añadió la detonación más grande para ella, cuando le pidió que perdiera al bebé. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero el mayor error de su vida, había sido arruinarle la vida a una chica a la que nunca tendría.

Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió la lágrima con el dorso de su mano–. Sé que he sido un estúpido y me arrepiento de todo lo que te he hecho. Mi amor enfermizo nos ha destruido a los dos. –miró a la chica sintiendo culpabilidad. Casi había acabado con esos dos bellos seres por culpa de su egoísmo–. Nuestro compromiso queda anulado. Por supuesto, también el trato con tu padre. Ya sois libres los tres. –Hizo referencia, añadiendo a Kelly–. No me debéis nada. Sólo quiero despedirme de ella antes de no volverla ver. –esperó a la afirmación de la joven, para acercarse hasta ambas, por el lado derecho de la cama– ¿Puedo cogerla un momento? –Preguntó, sintiendo su voz quebrada–. No voy a hacerle nada malo –sorbió el moquillo–. Sólo quiero despedirme de ella. Por favor –le pidió, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas.

–¿No nos vas a molestar más? –preguntó para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal.

–Nunca. Ni a ti, ni a tu novio. Tu sitio está claro que no está conmigo. Y te mereces algo mejor.

Miró a la pequeña–. Está bien –si no veía a ese chico nunca más, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era dejar que se despidiera de su propia hija. Mark se sentó en el lateral de la cama y se preparó para recibir a la pequeña Kelly–. Cuidado con su cabeza. –Cuando se la dio a su padre, vio una radiante sonrisa en su rostro–. Se llama Kelly –añadió.

–Hola Kelly. –la saludó–. Tienes unos ojos preciosos –dijo al ver cómo le miraba–. Eres igual que tu madre. Agarró su manita, viendo cómo le sujetaba uno de sus dedos con fuerza–. Eres muy fuerte –añadió en un hilo de voz quebrada. Sorbió el moquillo y se dispuso a hablarle–. Quiero que sepas que nunca he pensado que fueras lo que una vez te dije –refirió al hecho de haberle dicho "bastardo"–. Te echaré mucho me menos y nunca podría hacerte daño. Creo que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo –le hizo saber, sorbiendo el moquillo. Despedirse de su hija, estaba siendo algo realmente duro–. Aunque no me recuerdes a mí, te dejaré un osito que espero que te guste. Tienes un nuevo papá que sé que te cuidará mucho a ti y a mamá. Además, pega muy fuerte –reconoció con una sonrisa. Miró a Samantha unos segundos, la cual estaba conmovida al ver esa escena– ¿Puedo darle un beso?

–Claro. Es tu hija.

Miró a la pequeña–. Mi niña. –que bien sonaba aquello. Levantó un poco sus brazos para poder darle un beso cuidadoso en la frente–. Te quiero –le susurró. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, antes de continuar hablando–. Nunca me olvidaré de ti, da igual donde esté. Siempre estarás en mi corazón –le dio otro beso y le sonrió–. Ve con mamá –estiró los brazos, para darle niña con cuidado a Samantha.

–Ven aquí –susurró, recibiéndola.

Se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos–. Sé que cuidarás de ella.

–Mark, podrías seguir viéndola si tú quieres –añadió, al ver que le resultaba tan duro separarse de la niña.

Sonrió al ver el ofrecimiento sincero de Samantha–. Gracias, pero creo que es mejor así. Además, creo que con ese chico como padre, estará mejor. Tendrá la vida que se merece. –Vio la cara pensativa de la chica–. Háblale de mí si lo crees conveniente. –se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde había dejado antes la bolsa en el suelo, para regresar sobre sus pasos y dejarla en el lado derecho de Samantha, sobre el colchón de la cama, mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento junto a la joven–. Es un osito, espero que al menos le tome algo de cariño durante su infancia.

Ella con su mano derecha sacó al oso que estaba sin envolver de la bolsa. Era de un tamaño mediano, sus ojos eran negros y sus cortos pero rizados pelillos, eran de un color entre marrón claro tirando a amarillo. Vestía un chalequito con cuadros de color verde y rojos y su hocico era de color marrón oscuro–. Gracias –sonrió–. Es precioso. –lo dejó sobre la cama y miró al joven con preocupación– ¿A dónde irás?

–De un sitio para otro por mis negocios, pero mi casa ya sabes dónde está –le recordó.

–Mandaré fotos de ella para que veas cómo va creciendo. –Él sonrió, al gustarle esa idea–. Yo, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor a pesar de lo que me hiciste, pero si me siento muy decepcionada. –Soltó aire con profundidad por su nariz–. Lo hubiera intentado, si tú hubieras puesto algo de tu parte por cambiar –refirió.

Asintió con la cabeza con compresión–. Pero estaba tan ciego por tenerte a la fuerza, que no me daba cuenta del daño que te hacía. Te veía tan feliz con tus amigos, siempre sonriéndoles. –Dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios–. Yo sólo pensaba que también me podías haber dedicado a mí ese tipo de sonrisa, y al ver que no lo hacías, los celos me destrozaban. –dejó escapar un largo suspiro–. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No es algo en lo que se pueda dar marcha atrás –comentó, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven–. Únicamente espero que algún día logres perdonarme por todo el daño que te he hecho.

Samantha silenció unos segundos, antes de hablar–. Aunque no ha sido fácil, ya lo he hecho.

Mostró una radiante sonrisa–. Gracias. –le dijo sinceramente. Se puso de pie y se pasó el dorso de las manos por los ojos, sintiéndose otra vez afligido al llegar de nuevo el momento de la despedida. Iba a ser muy duro apartarse de ellas, pero era lo mejor para que pudieran tener una vida feliz, que él sería incapaz de darles. Se acercó hacia la niña, para darle un beso en la frente–. Adiós, Kelly –Miró a la mayor e hizo la misma operación–. Adiós, Samantha. –se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo por ésta en silencio, dejando a madre e hija, solas.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Hola. ¿Cómo va eso? Perdonad por el retraso, pero he estado ocupada con mis demás fics. Este capi es más largo que los demás, pero espero que haya sido entretenido y que os haya gustado. Las votaciones hasta ahora son de 2 a 0, va ganando el lemon.

**Marian Tao de Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review. Como puedes ver, Mark quiere a su niña y por eso no le ha hecho daño. (Además de que ya le advertí a Mark que si le tocaba un solo pelo, se las vería contigo, jejeje) Espero que sigas con mi historia y que me des tu opinión.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hola bambina, gracias por tu review. Bueno ya sabes lo que hace Mark en ese hospital y que Sam a tenido una preciosa niña. En cuanto a lo de chibi–Takao nunca se sabe, puede que sí, puede que no. Jajaja. Aunque ya sé tú respuesta de antemano. Bueno Takaita nos leemos.

**Edi:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia.

No lo olvidéis, si leéis este fic, decidme vuestra opinión. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Al poco tiempo de aquello, Kai y Samantha se casaron por el juzgado. Celebraron una pequeña fiesta con la familia y amigos en su apartamento.

Un año después…

Samantha y Kelly se encontraban solas en el apartamento. Erika estaba en la escuela y Kai trabajando. Las dos estaban en el comedor. Kelly estaba sentada en su sillita con un babero, mientras su madre le daba de comer papilla. La mayor llenaba la cucharilla de papilla y se la daba a la pequeña, viendo cómo ésta la aceptaba y después le sonreía.

–¿Está buena? –preguntó, al ver la cara de felicidad de ella–. Una cucharada más y terminamos –decía, intentando juntar los restos que habían en el plato con la cuchara. Cuando lo tuvo, la llenó y la llevó hasta la boca de su hija, viendo cómo ésta miraba hacia su izquierda, ladeando un poco su cuerpecito.

–¡Mamá, ya estamos aquí! –anunció Erika, corriendo hacia la mayor.

Samantha dejó la cuchara en el plato y se agachó para recibir a la pequeña, que sabía que le daría un abrazo. Correspondió el abrazo con su mano libre–. Hola, cariño. ¿Te has portado bien en la escuela? –le preguntó, viendo cómo la menor se separaba de ella para mirarle, así que se puso de pie.

–Sí –afirmó, acercándose ahora a su hermana, para cogerle la mano y darle un beso en ella. Esa silla para bebés en la que estaba sentada la más pequeña de los dos, era bastante alta y no iba a llegar a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kelly balbuceó a su hermana cosas que ella era la única que podía entender, mientras mostraba su sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó la joven, cuando sintió que la abrazaron por la cintura. La otra mejilla, chocó con la suya en forma cariñosa.

–¿Me buscabas? –le preguntó, para acto seguido, darle un beso en la mejilla.

Samantha sonrió y subió su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de Kai, para acariciársela– ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

El bebé estiró sus bracitos al ver a su padre–. Pa, pa, pa –decía.

El bicolor sonrió al ver que Kelly quería que la cogiese–. Bien –le respondió a Samantha. Soltó a la joven de su agarre y dio unos pasos, para coger a la pequeña y sacarla de la silla–. Hola –saludó a la niña, cargándola en sus brazos. La besó en la frente– ¿Te has portado bien? –preguntó, aunque sabía de sobre que no recibiría respuesta. La pequeña le sonrió y su madre le limpió la boca con una toallita, para limpiarle los restos de papilla que pudiera tener en los labios.

–Ahora mismo os pongo de comer –anunció Sam, para caminar hacia el pasillo con el plato y la cuchara en la mano.

Erika decidió seguirla en su recorrido, saliendo tras ella–. Mamá, ¿qué hay de comer? –preguntó curiosa.

La mayor entró en la cocina y dejó lo que llevaba en el fregadero–. Es algo que te va a encantar –afirmó–. Lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa. –Destapó una olla, para mover el contenido–. Ahora te lo llevo –avisó.

–Vale –contestó. Caminó hasta el servicio y se lavó las manos, para después ir al comedor y sentarse a la mesa. Vio a Kai frente a ella, sentado también y con la pequeña en brazos. Llevaba tiempo observando a su hermana y se dio cuenta de que tenía cierta costumbre, y se preguntaba por qué lo hacía–. Papi, ¿por qué Kelly se mete el puño en la boca?

–Porque le están saliendo los dientes y le duele.

–Ah –añadió, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Samantha entró al comedor con dos platos en la mano y le dejó el primero a la niña.

–¡Woh! ¡Arroz con curry! ¡Mi preferido! –Anunció entusiasmada– ¡Gracias mamá! –añadió, mirando a la más alta con una sonrisa, viendo que dejaba el otro plato frente a su padre.

Kai la miró unos segundos, viendo que le quitaba a la niña de los brazos– ¿No vas a comer? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí –afirmó–, pero quiero meter en el parque a la niña primero –le hizo saber caminando hacia el sofá, donde justo al lado habían puesto el parque. La dejó dentro y le dio el osito que Mark le había regalado cuando nació–. Aquí tienes a Tommy, pórtate bien. –le advirtió, aunque hay dentro no podría hacer gran cosa y menos a su edad. Sonrió al ver a la niña con una sonrisa, mientras movía el osito.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Por la tarde, Kai se había ido de compras. Kelly dormía en su cuna en la habitación de sus padres y Erika hacía los deberes en la mesa del comedor, bajo la vigilancia de su madre.

–¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? –preguntó la mayor, esperando que la menor leyera el siguiente ejercicio que estaba escrito en el libro.

–Colorea este dibujo –leyó con pausa–. Bien, me gusta colorear –refirió. Cogió una cera de color violeta con su mano derecha y se puso a colorear el dibujo.

Samantha sonreía orgullosa, al ver con qué empeño hacía la pequeña las cosas, teniendo cuidado de no salirse de los bordes del dibujo– Erika, ¿sientes a Kelly llorar por las noches?

–No –contestó, soltando ese color, para coger una cera de color verde– ¿Llora? –preguntó, sin desviar su atención de lo que hacía.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

–Porque le duelen mucho los dientes y no puede dormir –escuchó a Kelly llorar. –suspiró un poco cansada de aquella situación, ya que la niña apenas podía dormir por culpa de los dichosos dientes. Se puso de pie–. Voy a ver a tu hermana. Ahora vengo, tú sigue con eso, ¿vale?

–Vale –respondió sin dejar de colorear.

Samantha fue a la habitación que antes era de Kai y ahora se había convertido en la suya también desde que se casaron. Habían colocado la cuna junto a la ventana. Entró en la habitación y caminó directamente hacia la cuna, encontrándose con que la niña se metía de nuevo el puño en la boca.

–Pobrecita –se agachó y la cogió en brazos, escuchando cómo se quejaba mientras se agarraba a su cuello–. Shhh. Tranquila cariño. Ya sé que duele –decía preocupada por no poder hacer nada. Caminó con ella hasta el comedor, sentándose de nuevo junto a Erika.

Erika dejó de colorear, al ver su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Qué te pasa Kelly? –le preguntó, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. ¿La puedo coger? –le preguntó a la mayor.

–Claro. –dejó a el bebé sentado en las piernas de su hermana mayor y vio a ésta cogerla–. Ten cuidado con ella –advirtió.

Kelly se restregó los ojitos y rió al ver la cara que le ponía su hermana.

No tardaron en escuchar unas llaves y la puerta de la calle abrirse– ¡Ya estoy aquí! –anunció el recién llegado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta el comedor y le mostró desde la distancia a su mujer una bolsita.

–¿Tenían la medicina? –preguntó, aunque al ver la bolsita de la farmacia casi su pregunta fue contestada sola.

–Sí –confirmó, acercándose a las niñas por detrás–. Oye, ¿no se suponía que la princesa tenía que estar haciendo los deberes y mi princesita durmiendo? –preguntó, para después agacharse y darles un beso a cada una. Miró a su mujer y le dio la bolsa–. Toma.

Aceptó la bolsa y sacó un frasquito de su interior–. Gracias. –le contestó, para dirigirse a Erika–. Erika, dame a Kelly. –dijo al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para cogerla y levantarla en peso. La colocó sobre sus piernas, y rodeándola con sus brazos para evitar que se pudiera caer, abrió con sus manos el frasquito, bajo la atenta mirada del bebé. Tenía un cuentagotas, así que cogió una pequeña cantidad y se la echó en las encías. De inmediato la pequeña hizo una cara extraña.

–¿Le gusta eso? –preguntó Erika, refiriéndose al líquido.

–Creo que no –contestó ella al ver la cara de la niña.

–Pero se la tiene que tomar para curarse –le hizo saber Kai a su hija mayor.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

La noche llegó y ambas niñas estaban siendo acostadas en sus habitaciones por sus padres. Erika por Kai y Kelly por Samantha.

Samantha arropó bien a la pequeña y se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo el bicolor entraba por la puerta, cerrándola tras él– ¿Se ha dormido? –preguntó éste en un susurro para no despertar a la pequeña.

–Sí, ¿y Erika?

–También. –Se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en los labios–. Anoche tampoco dormiste, ¿verdad? –refirió, seguro de sus palabras.

–Pude hacerlo un poco –contestó. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello del bicolor– ¿Y tú?

–Yo sí –pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, para besarla de nuevo–. Estás cansada, será mejor que descanses.

Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la cama. Como ya tenían puestos los pijamas, no hacía falta nada más, salvo meterse en la cama y taparse con las sábanas.

Se colocaron de lado, mirando hacia el lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba la cuna. Kai se había puesto detrás de Samantha y pasó su brazo por encima de la cadera femenina para acariciarle la barriga.

Samantha sonrió–. Kai, Kelly ya no está ahí –le recordó.

–Es la costumbre –confesó–. Me encantaba acariciártela cuando estabas embarazada. ¿Recuerdas esas noches que pasamos juntos durante tu embarazado?

–Sí, me la acariciabas hasta que me quedaba dormida. Como Erika nació de madrugada, tenías miedo de que fuera a tener el bebé de madrugada y me pediste que durmiera contigo esas últimas noches para estar alerta por si algo sucedía.

–Sí. Y como me acostumbré a abrazarte por las noches, aquí estás –sonrió de nuevo aunque ella no pudiera verle, y la aferró más a él.

–Kai –sonrió con picardía. Se dio la vuelta como pudo entre sus brazos y le pasó el brazo por encima de su cintura, para abrazarle.

–¿Qué? –contestó.

–¿Por qué no lo intentamos esta noche? –Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda–. Llevamos un año intentando… ya sabes. Pero nunca lo hemos podido hacer por las niñas, o porque estas viajando o porque siempre te llaman y tienes que irte –enumeró de forma rápida, cuales habían sido sus impedimentos para tener relaciones sexuales.

–Está bien. Lo intentaremos –se animó, dándole un beso sonoro en los labios. Cambió su postura y se puso sobre ella a horcajadas, para hacer un camino de besos en su cuello.

Samantha cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan placentera. Abrazó la espalda de su marido, para darle suaves caricias.

El bicolor subió de nuevo hasta los labios carnosos de la joven para besarla más intensamente con lengua, mientras con su mano izquierda, deslizaba el tirante derecho del pijama de ella con suavidad por el hombro.

Abandonó los labios de la chica para mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice y proceder a besarle ese hombro, sintiendo cómo ella jugueteaba con los dedos de una de sus manos, en su cabello, para lo otra continuar donde estaba en un principio.

La joven disfrutaba de esas sensaciones hasta que le pareció escuchar un ruido. Puso algo de oído, ya que no estaba segura de si había sido realidad o cosa de su imaginación– ¿Has oído eso?

Kai se detuvo en lo que hizo–. Yo no oigo nada –contestó, intentando restarle importancia, cuando escuchó cómo daban toquecitos en la puerta–. Ahora sí –se quitó de encima de su mujer, para quedar tumbado boca arriba en el colchón con cierto enfado en su interior, al no poder continuar.

La chica se sentó en la cama y se puso bien el tirante del pijama. Haciendo las sábanas a un lado, salió de la cama, para caminar hasta la puerta. Con sigilo, la abrió, encontrándose a Erika con lágrimas en los ojos y sorbiendo el moquillo. De inmediato se agachó para estar a su altura–. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla– ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –preguntó, acariciándole la espalda de forma protectora.

Negó con la cabeza irritada–. Me duele mucho la garganta y la cabeza –sorbió el moquillo–. No se me quita y no me deja dormir –le explicaba entre llanto.

Samantha rompió el abrazo y pasó a besarle la frente para comprobar su temperatura–. Parece que tienes fiebre.

–Mamá, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros? –preguntó, manteniendo esa esperanza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

–Claro que sí –se puso de pie y le cogió una mano–. Ven –la animó y caminaron hasta la cama. La pequeña tomó el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado Samantha–. Ahora vuelvo. –les hizo saber, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

–¿Dónde te duele? –le preguntó su padre.

–Aquí y aquí –respondió tocándose con la mano, el sitio exacto del dolor en ambas partes.

–Tranquila, ya verás como mamá te dará algo que te curará. Pero no tienes que llorar por algo así, eres una niña valiente, ¿recuerdas? Además, despertarás a la hermanita. –refirió. Levantó su mano derecha y acarició la cabeza rubia de la pequeña.

Samantha entró a la habitación con un vaso que tenía una pastilla efervescente en su interior–. Ya estoy aquí –avisó, caminando hacia la niña–. Toma –anunció ofreciéndole el vaso. La menor se sentó en la cama y aceptó el vaso–. Ya verás cómo te quita el dolor. –le decía, viendo que se tomaba el contenido del vaso sin rechistar. Pronto le dio el vaso vacío. La mayor lo cogió y lo dejó sobre la mesita– Hacedme un hueco –pidió, viendo a los otros dos, correrse hacia el lado contrario. Se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas–. Ahora a dormir –le indicó a la pequeña, recostándola junto a ella.

–Mami, papi. –Se puso boca arriba y cogió de una mano a los dos–. Buenas noches –dijo al tiempo que cerró los ojos.

Los dos les respondieron de la misma forma. Miraron a la pequeña, para después mirarse ellos como pudieron.

–Otra noche más –comentó Kai, en un movimiento de labios que apenas se lograba escuchar.

–Que se le va a hacer –respondió de la misma forma–. Te quiero. Buenas noches.

–Lo mismo digo. –Kai apagó como pudo la luz para poder dormir.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Kai abrió los ojos al escuchar un llanto bastante familiar. Encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia ambas chicas, viendo que tanto Erika como Samantha dormían abrazadas. Se apresuró a salir de la cama, para caminar hasta la cuna y coger al bebé en sus brazos.

–Shhh. Ya estoy aquí –le dijo meciéndola con ayuda de su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la frente y la pequeña sólo hizo pucheros, metiéndose la mano en la boca, mientras con su otra manecita agarraba la ropa de su padre con fuerza y dejaba caer su cabecita cómodamente sobre el hombro del mayor– Eso, intenta dormirte –le susurró. Se acercó hacia la ventana–. Mira, ahí fuera hay muchas cosas, ¿lo ves? –como si hubiera comprendido las palabras de su padre, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la dirección que su padre había indicado. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro, sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior de la casa–. Mira, hay estrellas, coches, luna… –le decía por si se le escapaba algún detalle. Le puso su mano libre sobre la cabecita, de forma protectora y la cambió de postura, cuando vio que ya no se movía. La dejó en el interior de la cuna con cuidado de no despertarla y la arropó con su mantita para evitar que cogiera frío. Después regresó a su cama y apagó la luz.

No le extrañaba que su mujer no hubiera escuchado llorar a la menor. Habían sido muchas noches en las que se había desvelado por la niña, para intentar tranquilizarla e imaginó que ya no podía más.

No pretendía culpar a sus hijas de ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar a solas íntimamente desde que nació el bebé. Es más, cuando intentaban cualquier tipo de acercamiento como el de esa noche, siempre había cualquier impedimento.

Otras veces veía a su mujer tan cansada o él mismo lo estaba del trabajo, que no tenían ánimos, así que terminaban por enfriarse antes de comenzar nada.

Imaginó que tendría que resignarse a que el bebé creciese un poco más y durmiera en una habitación a parte, para que así estuvieran realmente solos en la noche.

Pensaron que cuando se casaran y compartieran la misma cama, en cierta forma las cosas serían diferentes. Pero eso y dormir en camas separadas, era lo mismo. A lo mucho se abrazaban mientras dormían o hablaban en la cama antes de quedarse dormidos, pero la cosa no pasaba de ahí.

En cierta forma se sentía frustrado de que amaba de esa forma tan intensa a la joven y no podía consumar su amor por ella del todo. Esperaba que aquella situación no durase demasiado porque ya se estaba empezando a desesperar de que todo estuviera en contra de ellos.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Al día siguiente, Samantha cambió de postura en la cama y notó como había claridad en la habitación. Abrió los ojos despacio y somnolienta y efectivamente, ya era de día. Cambió su postura para ver a Erika o Kai, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que no estaban en la cama. Con pesadez se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la cuna. Bostezó y salió de la cama para ponerse en pie. Caminó hasta la cuna, para ver a Kelly, pero tampoco estaba allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Caminó hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación y la abrió, escuchando de inmediato la risa de los tres. Confundida, caminó hacia el comedor. Ahí estaban los tres, sentados sobre una manta en la que Kai había colocado algunos juguetes. Kelly estaba intentando mantenerse en pie, bajo la mirada atenta de su padre. La pequeña dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos, para dejarse caer en los brazos de su padre.

–Muy bien –celebró el mayor, poniéndola otra vez frente a él, a cierta distancia–. Vamos –la animó a que caminase de nuevo hacia él. La pequeña emitió una risa bastante aguda al ver a su padre, con cierta emoción. Con pasos despistados pero rápidos, se acercó de nuevo a su padre y éste la levantó hacia arriba, haciendo que diera grandes carcajadas.

Kai la bajó un poco para con su boca, hacerle ruiditos sobre la barriga, que hicieron que riese todavía más alto.

Erika reía de ver a su hermana reír–. Jajaja. Le gusta.

Kai no podía evitar reírse también, al ver lo bien que se lo pasaba la pequeña con tan poco. Juntó su frente con la de su hija y notó cómo le puso las manitas sobre sus mejillas– Ahora vamos a jugar con la tata. –le hizo saber, dejándola sentada en el suelo.

Erika cogió una pelota roja para llamarle la atención–. Mira Kelly, tengo una pelota.

Kai se puso de pie con una sonrisa–. Princesa, cuida de tu hermana, ahora vengo.

–Vale –contestó, siguiéndole con la mirada, viendo a su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa– Hola, mami –la saludó.

Kelly miró hacia la misma dirección que su hermana al ver que la pelota no se movía en las manos de su hermana. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba ahí su madre y no tardó en estirar los brazos–. Ma, ma, ma –abrió y cerró sus manos, como si con ello pudiera cogerla en la distancia.

–Hola, hijas –saludó a las dos.

Kai se paró al lado de la chica y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla–. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

Miró al bicolor y esbozó una sonrisa–. El suficiente para saber que eres un buen padre –le contestó.

–¿Has dormido bien?

–Como un bebé. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó al estar totalmente desorientada en ese aspecto.

Kai miró su reloj de pulsera antes de contestar–. Son las dos del medio día.

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesar– ¿Por qué no me has despertado a las ocho? Sobre esa hora se despiertan ellas.

–Porque necesitabas descansar –le dijo con obviedad–. Ahora vuelvo, voy a la cocina –le hizo saber.

Samantha caminó hasta Erika y se sentó junto a ella, depositando un beso en la cabeza de ella y en la de Kelly– ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –le preguntó a la mayor de las dos.

–Ya estoy curada mami –anunció con alegría–. Ya no me duele nada, la pastilla me ha curado.

Sonrió–. Me alegra escuchar eso.

Kai entró al comedor con el plato de papilla en una mano y un plato lleno de sopa de miso en la otra–. Ya está lista la comida –avisó, dejando el plato sobre la sillita del bebé y el otro plato sobre la mesa–. Vamos a comer, niñas –anunció y miró hacia Erika–. Ve a lavarte las manos. –le recordó.

–Voy –se puso de pie y echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

El mayor se agachó y cogió al bebé en brazos para meterlo en la sillita.

Sam se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellos–. Si quieres, puedo dárselo yo y tú empiezas a comer tranquilo.

Kai cogió el babero de la niña y procedió a ponérselo– ¿Y perderme el privilegio de que una de mis hijas me manche la ropa de papilla? Suena tentador –comentó en tono gracioso–, pero no. –Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios a su mujer–. Mejor come tú.

–Primero voy a darme una ducha –le hizo saber, viendo a Kai llenar la cuchara para comenzar a soplarla.

Kai sonrió de forma pícara–. Eso suena más tentador todavía –refirió, metiéndole la cuchara en la boca a la pequeña.

Samantha no pudo evitar sonreír debido a la vergüenza que le hizo sentir y saber por dónde iban encaminadas esas palabras–. Ahora vuelvo –le avisó, para empezar a caminar con el fin de dirigirse a su habitación, coger ropa y poder darse una ducha.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Si lo sé, ha estado muy cortito comparado con el anterior, pero aun así, espero que os haya gustado.

**Marian tao de Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Por cierto, si son tres chibi–Takao, jajaja. Te lo aclaro, aunque no lo he puesto todavía. Jejeje.

**Edi:** Gracias por tu review, a la historia no le falta mucho para finalizarse y espero que te guste su finalización.

**Kumiko:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y que te hacía sentir bien. Como ves, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Tres días después, Maggie había ido de vacaciones a visitar a sus nietas. Cuando dos días antes había hablado por teléfono con Kai y le preguntó porqué no tenían un hijo y éste le contó lo que sucedía, decidió actuar rápido. Lo más sensato era decir que iría a pasarse unas vacaciones allí para estar con ellos, aunque se llevaría a las niñas por ahí, para dejar a la pareja solos.

La mujer estaba sentada en la silla del comedor, contemplando a sus dos nietas entrar arregladas por la puerta. Les había dicho que las llevarían al cine, para que Erika pudiera ver una película de Inuyasha que se estrenaba en esos momentos.

–¡Qué guapas estáis! –celebró.

Erika llevaba puesto un vestido con volantes de manga corta de color rosáceo y una felpa blanca en el cabello, con unos leotardos blancos y unos zapatos negros. Kelly tenía cogidas dos pequeñas coletas en la cabeza, que quedaban graciosos con sus pequeños caracoles en el cabello. Llevaba un vestido de rombos veraniego y unas sandalias blancas con alguna florecilla de adorno.

Erika tenía a su hermana cogida del brazo derecho, mientras la más pequeña daba algunos pasos más decididos, segura de que no se caería.

–Kelly, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó señalando a su abuela.

La pequeña sonrió con gracia–. Ela.

La mayor de las tres no puedo evitar echarse a reír, al ver lo graciosa que era– ¿Vienes con la abuela? –le preguntó extendiéndole las manos. En cuanto vio eso, Kelly soltó el agarre de su hermana y extendió sus bracitos, indicando que la cogieran. Maggie no se hizo de esperar y la cogió en brazos, para luego mirar a su otra nieta–. Erika, siéntate a mi lado –viendo que la menor le hacía caso, decidió continuar con lo que tenía pensando hacer– ¿Qué te parece si vamos las tres primero a dar un paseo antes de ir al cine?

Erika sonrió contenta– ¡Bien! –Pero cayó en la cuenta de algo– ¿Papá y mamá no vienen? –preguntó confundida.

–No, es que… –justo en el momento en el que iba a inventar una excusa, el bicolor entró en el comedor.

La niña decidió que era mejor preguntarle directamente a su padre–. Papá, ¿por qué vosotros no venís con nosotras?

–Porque mamá y yo tenemos que ir a ver unos amigos –excusó.

–Ah –fue lo único que dijo, aunque no quedó muy convencida de esa respuesta.

Samantha entró con el carrito y se dirigió a Maggie–. Creo que ya está. En la bolsa llevas un biberón, el chupete, toallitas, unos pañales, y una mantita por si le diera frío. En el canasto de abajo tienes una chaqueta para Erika por si también le da frío. –le explicaba, esperando que no se le olvidara nada.

–Vale –se puso de pie con la niña y la metió en el carrito y le abrochaba el cinturón.

Samantha se agachó y le dio un beso a Erika–. Adiós, cariño. Portaros bien –añadió, dando un beso a Kelly–. Hacedle caso a la abuela en todo lo que os diga.

Kai se agachó para despedirse también de Erika–. Si llora tu hermana, ya sabes lo que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –le recordó, dándole un beso que fue correspondido. Cuando se despidió de su otra hija, vio cómo Maggie les guiñó el ojo y les despidió, saliendo por fin de la casa con las dos.

Sin más contratiempos, Kai agarró la mano de Samantha y la guió hasta el interior de su habitación.

La chica enarcó una ceja confundida–. Kai, ¿por qué me traes hasta aquí? –le preguntó, viendo que le soltaba de la mano para caminar hacia el interruptor de la luz.

–Ya lo verás –contestó él, al tiempo que encendía la luz y agachaba la persiana de la ventana.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –se refirió al hecho de bajar la persiana cuando todavía era de día.

Caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa–. No quiero que nos vean.

–¿Qué nos vean? –de verdad que estaba perdida en esa conversación y no entendía la situación.

–Sí –le dio un tierno beso en los labios que ella aceptó gustosa. Sintió las manos de Samantha rodearle el cuello y rompió el beso–. Espera un segundo –le pidió, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí. Le echó el cerrojo a la puerta principal de la casa. Entró al comedor y desenchufó el teléfono fijo. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero en el pantalón y lo apagó. Caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación y cuando entró, cerró la puerta. Se encontró con que la joven se había sentado en la cama mientras lo esperaba.

Ésta vio al bicolor llegar y decidió volver a preguntarle–. Kai, ¿por qué haces eso? –al tiempo que preguntaba, vio que el bicolor se sentó a su lado para continuar por donde lo habían dejado, besándola.

Cuando Kai rompió el beso, sus ojos brillaron con cierto júbilo– ¿Quieres intentarlo?

–Te refieres a… –alargó la frase y vio al otro asentir– ¿Ahora?

–Creo que es ahora o nunca –confesó–. Piensa que las niñas se han ido y no volverán hasta más tarde–. Además he apagado todos los teléfonos y he cerrado la puerta con pestillo para que no nos molesten. –Le hizo saber–. Claro que esta es nuestra oportunidad, pero si no quieres por cualquier motivo.

Samantha lo silenció con un beso–. Quiero, pero tendrás que enseñarme –sonrió un poco avergonzada. Acortó la distancia con Kai y le dio un beso dulce que poco a poco se convirtió en uno más fogoso.

Kai abandonó sus labios, para pasar a su cuello, momento que ella aprovechó para llevar sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de él para desabrocharlos. En una suave caricia, bajó la camisa hacia abajo por los hombros masculinos, y con ayuda de Kai al estirar los brazos, se quitó sola. Cuando cayó al suelo, Samantha le abrazó la espalda, paseando sus manos por ésta.

El bicolor abandonó el cuello de la chica y Samantha aprovechó para besarle de nuevo en los labios. Éste metió ambas manos por el interior de la blusa de tirantes de la chica, para ir ascendiendo por su cuerpo y cuando les estorbó, se separaron para quitársela de una vez y tirarla hacia atrás.

Kai la recostó hacia atrás y ella se inclinó y se movió hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos, para meterse en el centro de la cama. Samantha se dio cuenta de que tenía puestos los zapatos, así que se los quitó, al tiempo que veía cómo el chico bajaba de la cama y hacía lo mismo, desabrochándose también los pantalones, hasta dejarlos en el suelo.

Kai le sonrió de forma cómplice, al ver cómo ella se quitaba un pantalón corto que llevaba puesto. Por su parte, él se quitó los calzoncillos, dejándolos caer en el suelo.

Samantha miró hacia su izquierda y deshizo la cama, para meterse dentro.

Kai se subió a la cama y gateó hasta ella, poniéndose encima de ésta a horcajadas. Se agachó para besar los labios de la mujer, sintiendo cómo ésta jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre su nuca, impidiendo de paso que se alejara. Abandonó los labios de ella y se irguió para poner sus manos sobre los tirantes del sujetador.

La chica se incorporó y llevando las manos a la espalda, lo desabrochó, permitiendo así que Kai pudiera seguir con lo que hacía. Ella se volvió a recostar en la cama y Kai no dudó en quitarle el sujetador, con su ayuda.

Descubrió sus senos y procedió a agacharse para besarlos y pasar su lengua por el pezón, sintiendo a la joven escapar unos suspiros.

Las manos femeninas, se pusieron en la cabeza del bicolor, sintiendo que éste descendía hacía abajo, descendiendo su lengua hasta el ombligo. Kai retrocedió un poco con sus rodillas en la cama. Se detuvo a mirarla por unos segundos, viendo lo apenada que estaba ella. Llevó sus grandes manos hasta ambos lados de la braga y estiró de ellas hacia abajo con suavidad, para quitárselas de una vez y lanzarlas al suelo.

Samantha dejó escapar de su nariz con fuerza el aire, flexionando sus piernas a la que vez que se abría un poco.

El bicolor, gateó un poco para agacharse y darle un beso en la frente. La miró a los ojos con compresión, entendiendo su nerviosismo. No es que fuera su primera vez técnicamente, pero no la recordaba y para ella era algo nuevo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

–Samantha, sólo déjate llevar. El resto te lo dirán tus instintos. –dijo para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco nerviosa–. Está bien –contestó, con una sonrisa un poco más animada.

Recibió a Kai con un beso fogoso. Cómo pudo, le dio la vuelta, cambiando sus posiciones y quedando ella a horcajadas. Se dejó caer un poco en peso, dejando que sus senos, chocasen con el cuerpo del otro. Hizo un poco de presión con ellos, para excitar a Kai, quien dejó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella. Pero no sólo se detuvo a hacerle presión en esa zona. Junto su sexo con el de Kai para incitarlo todavía más, en un suave roce.

Samantha procedió a besar el pecho de Kai, mientras restregaba un poco más su cuerpo, sintiendo que su zona baja chocaba con algo duro. Continuó haciendo un camino de besos hasta el ombligo, al tiempo que retrocedía en la cama para llegar por fin hasta el miembro erecto del joven. Haciéndose el cabello hacia un lado para que no le molestase, abrió la boca y se metió el miembro dentro para ensalivarlo un par de veces. Después, le dio algunas caricias con las manos y jugó con él un poco, viendo la cara de satisfacción de su marido. Veía con qué dificultad parecía costarle respirar, y eso le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

–¿Voy bien? –le preguntó con cierta sonrisa pícara en los labios.

–Muy bien –añadió, dejando escapar un pequeño gritillo.

El bicolor puso ambas manos sobre la cama para incorporarse. La morena buscó sus labios de inmediato, sin dejar de jugar con su mano en el miembro. Kai la abrazó y la giró hacia un lado, para dejarla caer sobre la cama. Tendría que penetrarla o de lo contrario terminaría soltando su esencia de un momento a otro.

Agarró a la chica de la cadera, viendo que ella abría las piernas, al saber lo que pretendía. Con cuidado, penetró su miembro, viendo a la chica abrir la boca, sin llegar a gritar. Ese cambio en su cuerpo siendo invadido, debió de asustarla. Penetró un poco más y la vio agarrarse a las sábanas. Samantha dejó escapar un grito que fue ahogado por ella misma.

Kai se agachó para buscarle los labios, penetrándola del todo. Procedió a besarla con deseo, al tiempo que su mano derecha, agarró el pecho izquierdo para masajearla. Cuando notó que el cuerpo de la chica parecía estar más tranquilo y sentía las caricias en sus omóplatos por parte de ésta, decidió hacer el primer movimiento dentro de ella.

La chica abandonó los labios de Kai para dirigirse al cuello y depositar ahí unos besos. Sintió que su pecho quedó libre, lo que indicaba que Kai se estaba apoyando con ambas manos sobre la cama para empezar a moverse dentro de ella.

No se equivocó, al sentir cómo lo hacía despacio, intentando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a esa invasión dolorosa. Sin poder evitarlo, hizo su cabeza hacia un lado para abrir la boca en busca de aire, y dejar escapar algunos suspiros. Se aferró más a Kai y levantó parte de sus piernas, para dejarlas cruzadas sobre el trasero del bicolor. Empezaba a sentir cierto placer en esa zona aparte del intenso dolor y quería más.

Kai besó la barbilla de Samantha y beso los labios de la chica, y comenzó a jugar con la lengua femenina. Notó que Samantha comenzó a mover sus caderas también, seguramente de forma instintiva, ya que eso no se podía controlar.

La chica separó sus labios en busca de aire. Sentía sus propias manos, pasearse por el cuerpo sudoroso y caliente de Kai con más profundidad. No pudo evitar empezar a jadear de placer en voz alta y Kai no tardó en acompañarle.

Ambos sentían que estaban llegando al clímax. Samantha se aferró más a Kai tanto con las piernas como con las manos. Restregó sus senos en el pecho de Kai para buscar más placer.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir algo grande en su interior y que le hizo arquear un poco la espalda descontrolando sus movimientos en las cadenas, hasta que poco a poco fue a menos. Sintió los labios de Kai sobre su hombro y chocar su aliento irregular sobre ellos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Kai para abrazarlo totalmente.

Permanecieron quietos unos momentos hasta que recuperaron sus alientos. Juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos, para ver ese brillo especial en sus miradas.

La chica bajó sus piernas y las dejó abiertas para permitirle a Kai salir cuando quisiera. Éste no tardó en hacerlo y se tumbó a la derecha de la joven.

Ella no tardó en buscarlo, para abrazarle, al tiempo que éste le correspondía.

–Ha sido maravilloso –comentó la joven, sintiendo un beso en su cabeza.

–Realmente lo ha sido –afirmó orgulloso, sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de Samantha en su pecho.

Samantha le acarició el pecho con su mano izquierda, mientras él la abrazaba por completo–. Me has hecho sentir especial, gracias.

–Lo eres –afirmó.

–Kai –cerró los ojos–. Dime algo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mirando el techo.

–¿Le habías contado a Maggie algo sobre esto?

–Algo así. Me dijo que era raro que con el tiempo que llevamos casados, no estuvieras embarazada, así que le referí lo difícil que era poder intimar contigo y que me encantaría darle otro nieto. Cuando me dijo que iba a venir y que probablemente estaría con sus nietas todo un día, no fue difícil imaginarme el motivo. –sonrió–. Aunque está claro que no me lo ha dicho directamente.

–Pues siendo así, tendremos que agradecérselo cuando vuelva. –Levantó su cabeza e incorporó un poco su cuerpo para mirar al chico–. Así que quieres tener otro bebé.

–Si puede ser un niño, mejor. Estoy en desventaja –le recordó, de forma graciosa.

Samantha quitó la mano del pecho del bicolor, para ponerla sobre su mejilla–. Kai, a mí también me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, pero Kelly todavía es muy pequeñita. Apenas ha comenzado a andar y me gustaría esperar un tiempo para ello. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí.

–Bien –sonrió y agarró las sábanas para taparse, volviendo a adoptar su postura anterior. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y tomó aire con profundidad. Se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y desperezarse estirando sus brazos. Miró a Kai y lo vio dormido. Sonrió y retirando las sábanas hacia un lado, salió de la cama para ponerse en pie. Caminó desnuda hacia el armario y sacó un vestido. Abrió los cajones y sacó su ropa interior. Iba a salir de la habitación, al coger el pomo de la puerta y entonces escuchó movimiento, proveniente de la cama. Miró hacia el bicolor y lo vio sentándose en la cama.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él.

–A darme una ducha. Nos hemos dormido y quiero estar arreglada para cuando vengan Maggie y las niñas –le informó.

Kai miró su reloj de muñeca. Habían pasado dos horas más o menos desde que entraron a la habitación. Miró a la chica con una sonrisa pícara– ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? Puedo ayudarte a enjabonarte.

–Claro –giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió–, pero sólo si prometes enjabonarme.

–Tienes mi palabra de niño travieso –le hizo saber, retirando las sábanas hacia atrás, para salir de la cama y ponerse en pie.

–Entraré yo primera –le informó con una sonrisa tímida, saliendo del cuarto.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Quince minutos después, Kai abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y la cerró tras de sí. Echó el pestillo por si acaso y dejó la ropa sobre un canasto, junto a la ropa de la chica. La ducha tenía unos cristales opacos así que no podía ver muy bien esa silueta femenina.

–¿Kai? –preguntó, deteniéndose en lo que hacía.

–Soy yo –le avisó, para que no se asustara–. Voy a entrar –le hizo saber, y puso su mano en la puerta corredera. No tardó en deslizarla hacia el lado, encontrándose con que la joven estaba enjabonada y su cabello estaba liso al estar mojado. Sus pezones estaban erectos y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kai. A decir verdad, nada de Samantha pasaba desapercibido al estar empapada.

Entró en la ducha con ella, reduciendo el espacio que antes había libre y cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso a la chica, colocándose bajo el teléfono y mojándose los cabellos y el cuerpo.

Con su mano, Kai tanteaba la zona por donde estaría la llave del agua y la cerró. Se separó y retiró sus cabellos hacia atrás con las manos.

–¿Quieres que te enjabone? –preguntó ella, pasándole las manos por el cuello para tenerle más cerca.

–Sería interesante –comentó, sin perder la vista de esos sensuales labios. La abrazó, dándole suaves caricias alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al trasero, donde hizo un poco de presión.

Samantha bajó una de sus manos desde el cuello de Kai, haciendo un camino por el pecho hasta terminar en su miembro.

Kai se separó un poco para mirarle y sonreírle. Ésta se dio la vuelta e inclinándose un poco hacía delante, restregó su trasero contra el miembro de Kai. Éste no tardó en endurecerse. El bicolor sonrió y puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho izquierdo de la joven, mientras la otra mano la llevaba a la parte íntima para hacer presión en ella.

De inmediato la joven abrió la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro. Giró su cuello hacia la derecha para buscar la boca del bicolor y no tardó en encontrarla. Se besaron con deseo unos instantes. Samantha apoyó su mano en la pared resbalosa que tenía en frente y pronto notó cómo Kai la penetró con facilidad al estar los dos mojados. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella sin dejar de tocarla en las otras zonas, sintiendo ahora cómo le besaba su cuello húmedo.

Jadeó de placer–. Kai, prometiste sólo enjabonarme –decía con cierta diversión.

–Claro, te he dado mi palabra de niño travieso –añadió antes de que la chica girase su cara para mirarle y besarla en los labios, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Después de tanta acción, se ducharon y se vistieron. Decidieron hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran las niñas y su abuela a la casa, viendo una película. Estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados, cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Samantha se incorporó–. Ya voy yo –le avisó a Kai, poniéndose en pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y quitó el cerrojo, encontrándose con las tres. Se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

–Ya estamos de vuelta –avisó una alegre Maggie, pasando la primera con el carro.

–Hola, mami –le saludó Erika al entrar seguida de su abuela, y no tardó en abrazarle la pierna.

–Hola, cariño –le pasó la mano por la espalda. La niña se separó para ir corriendo hacia el comedor y ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta.

Caminó ella también hacia el comedor y se encontró con que el bebé dormía en el carro– ¿Hace mucho que se ha dormido? –le preguntó a Maggie, quien se había sentado en el sofá, junto a Kai, quien tenía sobre sus piernas a la mayor de las niñas.

–Hace unos cinco minutos –le informó sonriente.

–¿Se han portado bien?

–Son unas niñas muy buenas –comentó–. Kelly estaba muy pendiente de la pantalla del cine y a Erika le ha gustado mucho la película.

La niña recordó algo de la película y quería contárselo a sus padres– ¡Mamá, papá! –les llamó con emoción, captando su atención– ¡Inuyasha ha matado a muchos malos! –les informó, cambiando el tema– ¡La abuela nos ha llevado al parque para jugar y me ha invitado a un helado! ¡Después hemos visto a los trillizos del tío Takao y la tía Salima y ella nos ha dado chucherías a las dos!

–¿De verdad? –preguntó su padre impresionado, al ver cuántas cosas habían hecho.

–Sí –afirmó sonriente.

–¿Y le has dado las gracias a la abuelita? –continuó Kai.

Maggie decidió contestar a eso–. Sí, en todo momento. Incluso Kelly lo ha hecho a su manera –les informó.

Kai sonrió y juntó su frente con la de su hija–. Eso es porque su hermana mayor, le enseña a ser una buena niña –refirió orgulloso.

Maggie sonrió–. Me lo ha pasado muy bien con ellas, pero tengo que irme ya –anunció, poniéndose en pie.

Samantha decidió intervenir–. Quédate a cenar esta noche aquí, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y de inmediato la mayor captó el mensaje.

Erika bajó de las piernas de su padre y se puso de pie, frente a su abuela–. Sí, por favor, abuelita. Quédate. –le rogó.

–Bueno, está bien. Me quedo. –contestó convencida.

Erika se acercó más a su abuela para abrazarla– ¡Gracias abuela, eres la mejor abuela del mundo! –celebró, sintiendo cómo su abuela la estrechaba también en sus brazos.

Esa noche, Maggie se quedó a cenar con su familia y se divirtieron mucho, viendo a Kai jugar con ambas niñas sobre la manta que solían poner en el suelo.

Continuará...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Siento el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros reviews.

**Marian tao de Hiwatari:** Siento decepcionarte, pero Mark no vuelve a salir. No porque no quiera, sino porque no tengo tiempo para seguir alargando la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Edi:** Bueno Edi, espero que si has podido leer esto, te haya gustado. Y para saber si he cumplido tus deseos tendrás que esperarte al próximo capi y averiguarlo. Ya sé a lo que te referías con lo de que no te gustó algo el principio del capi. Pero bueno, espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión por eso y sigas leyendo este fic hasta el final.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Jejeje. Bueno aquí está la continuación del fic, espero que te haya gustado.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parejas: Kai/ Samantha **(OC)

Takao/ Salima

Max/ Mariam

Rei/ Mao

**Advertencia: **AU y Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Tres semanas después…

Samantha se encontraba en el sofá, cambiándole los pañales a Kelly, mientras Erika distraía a su hermana para que no llorara.

–Mira mi mano, Kelly –decía, mientras la movía de un lado a otro, atrayendo la atención de su hermana.

Samantha terminó de abrochar el pañal en los lados–. Ya estás lista– anunció, mientras le bajaba el vestido y la sentaba en el sofá–. Vigila a tu hermana Erika, yo voy a tirar el pañal sucio a la basura. –le advirtió, recogiendo el pañal sucio del suelo.

–Vale. –respondió. Se puso frente a su hermana, para evitar que ésta pudiera caer hacia delante–. Mira, Kelly –agarró con cuidado las dos manos de la pequeña y las juntó para hacer palmas–. Palmitas, palmitas –cantuseaba, viendo el efecto que causaba eso en la más pequeña. El bebé no tardó en dar algunos gritos de emoción, mientras balbuceaba unas palabras que sólo ella podía entender.

Samantha entró de nuevo al comedor y se sentó en el sofá con el bebé, a su lado derecho–. Hazlo tú sola, Kelly –le animó la madre con una sonrisa. Vio que Erika le soltó las manitas y ella no tardó en hacer el proceso sola– ¡Muy bien! –celebró, para ahora mirar a Erika– ¿Le has enseñado tu sola?

–Sí –contestó con orgullo.

La joven le acarició la mejilla–. Bien hecho –le felicitó– ¿Has hecho los deberes? –preguntó, ya que no recordaba que hoy los hubiese hecho.

–Ups, no –contestó, cayendo en la cuenta de ello. Después de todo, había venido del colegio, había comido y se había puesto a jugar con su hermana.

–Pues tienes que hacerlos –le recordó–. Venga, tráetelos aquí –le animó.

–Voy –anunció. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación para sacar de su mochila que se encontraba encima del escritorio, su libro y estuche.

–¡No corras! ¡Te puedes caer! –anunció, aunque ya era un poco tarde. Vio a la pequeña entrar de nuevo en el comedor, con el libro y un estuche en la mano, para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Erika retiró un poco la silla para poder sentarse. Samantha no tardó en coger a Kelly en brazos y al oso de peluche que tanto le gustaba y se encontraba en el sofá. Se puso de pie para caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse al lado de la otra niña–. A ver, ¿qué tienes que hacer? –preguntó, al tiempo que la niña giraba las páginas del libro para encontrar la página por donde iba.

Erika se detuvo en la página que le tocaba hacer. Miró el ejercicio y procedió a leerlo en voz alta–. Colorea los círculos de color rojo. –abrió el estuche y sacó una cera de color rojo. Con su mano derecha, procedió a empezar a colorear.

Se escuchó un ruido de llaves fuera de la casa, y a continuación cómo se abrían la cerradura de la puerta.

–apá –nombró la pequeña, mirando hacia la puerta del comedor, esperando a que su padre apareciese por ella. En cuanto lo vio, estiró sus bracitos, para que la cogiera.

–Hola princesas –las saludó. Se agachó un poco para besarlas en la mejilla– ¿Habéis sido buenas?

Erika decidió responder a eso, dejando lo que hacía para mirar a su padre–. Sí y Kelly también –respondió por la menor de las dos.

Tras escuchar esa contestación, Kai decidió continuar con lo que tenía planeado–. Entonces –alargó la palabra y se metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mostrándoles dos bolsas de gusanitos. Uno para cada una–. Esto es para vosotras.

–¡Gracias, papá! –anunció emocionada por la sorpresa.

Samantha cogió la bolsa por la niña–. Kelly, ¿qué se le dice a papá?

–Asias –contestó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la bolsa.

Kai la miró sonriente. La niña estaba en una edad en la que causaba mucha gracia. Desvió ahora su mirada hacia su mujer– ¿Y tu cómo te has portado?

Samantha le miró con una sonrisa–. Supongo que he sido una niña buena –refirió, al tiempo que Kai se agachaba para darle finalmente un beso en los labios– ¿Cómo has llevado el día?

–Estoy algo cansado de tanta factura y papeleo –confesó, metiendo sus manos bajo las axilas de Kelly para cogerla en brazos– pero, ¿sabes qué?

–¿Qué?

–Todo se me quita cuando llego a casa y veo a mis tres soles esperándome. –refirió.

–Cuatro –contestó ella poniéndose en pie para mirar a Kelly.

–Tres –repitió el bicolor, sonriéndole a su pequeña.

–Somos cuatro.

Kai la miró confundido–. Cariño, sé contar y sois tres. Yo no me incluyo en la cuenta –le hizo saber. Se dio la vuelta y vio el carrito tras él. Metió a la pequeña ahí y le abrochó el cinturón. Le abrió la bolsa de gusanitos para que pudiera empezar a comer.

–Te equivocas –continuó la joven.

Kai se incorporó y la miró para empezar a contar con su mano, frente a los ojos de Samantha–. Está Erika –levantó el dedo pulgar–. Kelly –levantó el dedo índice–. Y estás tú –finalizó, levantando el dedo corazón.

Ella sonrió ante aquella evidencia y agarró esa mano para llevársela hasta su vientre–. Cuatro –le aclaró.

Kai se quedó sorprendido con esa noticia. No era que se hubiese confundido al contar, era que le intentaba decir que estaba embarazada– ¿Cuatro? –preguntó, viendo que ésta le asentía con la cabeza– ¿Segura?

–Segurísima.

Kai no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa rápida, típica de una primera reacción. Después sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose muy feliz. Agarró a su mujer de la mano y la guió hasta el hueco más anchuroso del comedor.

Al ver que su marido no le decía nada y la guiaba hasta Dios sabía dónde, se quedó un poco confusa–. Kai, dime algo –le pidió–. Lo que sea.

Kai se detuvo en sus pasos y la miró– ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Esto es lo que pienso. –se agachó para coger a su mujer del trasero y levantarla en peso. Comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la cargaba y gritaba emocionado– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! –aunque ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta, tenían la atención de ambas niñas, que al escuchar gritar a su padre, dieron un respingo por el susto y no pudieron evitar observarlos.

–Jajaja. ¡Kai me estás mareando! –contestó, abrazándose más a su cuello para evitar caerse.

Al escuchar eso, el bicolor se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo. Le dio un beso sonoro en los labios a la chica– ¡Sí, un bebé! –anunció sonriente.

–Las niñas –le recordó con una sonrisa, ya que no solían besarse delante de ellas para evitar que Erika les hiciera preguntas.

–No nos miran –abrazó a su mujer, sintiéndose eufórico–. Te quiero.

Correspondió el abrazo más que gustosa–. Yo a ti también –contestó, sintiéndose realmente feliz.

El joven de ojos carmesí rompió el abrazo y se agachó para abrazarla de la cintura y poner su cabeza sobre la barriga de la chica–. Hola pequeño. Soy papá. Cuando nazcas te voy a querer muchísimo. –sintió que ante sus palabras, su mujer le acarició la cabeza con lentitud.

Ella miró hacia las niñas y vio cómo estaban contemplando aquella escena–. Kai, las niñas nos miran –refirió.

Erika decidió preguntar por qué su padre actuaba tan extraño–. Papá, ¿por qué abrazas así a mamá?

–Erika, ¿te gustaría tener otro hermanito? –le preguntó, conservando su postura, colocando su mano derecha sobre la barriga, en la que se encontraba el bebé.

–Sí –sonrió enérgica.

–Mamá va a tener otro bebé –le informó.

–¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó, entusiasmada. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ellos, mirando el alrededor de sus padres– ¿Dónde está? –ya quería conocerlo y verlo.

Kai separó la cabeza de la barriga para mirar hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba la niña–. Aquí –contestó, haciendo unas suaves palmadas con la mano, en la barriga, bajo la atenta mirada de Samantha.

La pequeña centró su atención en ese punto, pero no veía nada–. No lo veo.

Samantha no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante aquel comentario. Después de todo, era una niña y seguramente se estaría haciendo sus ideas en su cabeza–. Bueno, es porque ahora es muy pequeño. Pero está aquí –le contestó, poniendo su mano también en su barriga.

Erika enarcó una ceja– ¿Cómo de pequeño?

Con su mano derecha, la joven le indicó el tamaño del feto entre su dedo índice y pulgar–. Creo que algo así.

El bicolor se puso en pie para mirar bien a su esposa– ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

–El médico me ha dicho que de tres semanas.

–Mami –interrumpió la menor– ¿Podré dormir abrazada a ti como antes? –refirió, recordando que cuando tenía su barriga grande, ella dormía con su cabeza apoyada en ella.

–Claro, y tu hermana también.

La menor decidió hacerle otra pregunta– ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito?

–Bueno, es muy pronto para saber si va a ser niño o niña. –respondió ella.

–Será niño –contestó Kai, mirando a su mujer.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó ella, ya que era imposible saberlo.

–Porque soy su padre –argumentó con pobreza.

Samantha caminó hacia Erika y la cogió de la mano, para guiarla hasta la mesa– ¿Y si es niña? –le preguntó, dándole la espalda.

–Seguro que es niño –continuó diciendo, viendo cómo las dos se sentaban a la mesa en sus lugares anteriores.

–Creo que es lo que te gustaría a ti –comentó con gracia, viendo al joven sentarse frente a ellas.

–La verdad es que sí –sonrió al ver cómo había sido pillado infraganti.

Samantha sonrió y miró a Erika, la cual estaba pendiente de sus conversaciones–. Erika, sigue con los deberes, cielo –le dijo en tono cariñoso.

–Vale –respondió, haciéndole caso a su madre. Agarró la cera de color rojo y continuó coloreando el círculo que dejó a medias.

Samantha miró hacia Kelly y la vio comer gusanitos tan tranquila, aunque tenía la boca un poco sucia.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Llegó la noche...

Samantha se encontraba arropando a Erika en su cama–. Buenas noches, Erika –se agachó para darle un beso que fue correspondido.

–Buenas noches –cerró los ojos y la mayor caminó hacia la puerta–. Mamá.

Ella se dio la vuelta, colocando su mano en el interruptor de la luz–. ¿Qué?

–Dale las buenas noches al bebé –anunció. Samantha sonrió ante el comentario, aunque no fue visto por Erika desde su posición y menos teniendo los ojos cerrados–. Lo haré –contestó. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hacia su habitación, encontrándose con que Kai arropaba a su otra hija y le susurraba el buenas noches de todos los días. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia su lado de la cama– ¿Ya se ha dormido? –susurró, retirando las sábanas hacia atrás para sentarse en ella.

–Sí –confirmó dándose la vuelta, para caminar también hacia su lado de la cama y hacer la misma operación que Samantha. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama y Kai la abrazó, dándole un beso en los labios– ¿Dormimos? –preguntó, por si a ella le apetecía hablar de algo.

–Como si pudieras dormir –añadió la chica, ya que lo veía demasiado eufórico por la noticia.

–Tienes razón –contestó con una sonrisa evidente–. No podré dormir hasta dentro de unas horas. Ahora podré acariciarte la barriga sin equivocarme, porque estás embarazada –refirió, ya que siempre terminaba tocándose antes de dormir, por costumbre–. No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho. Ser padre por tercera vez… será algo increíble.

Samantha fingió estar un poco enfadada–. Espero que estés contento.

Kai la miró con compresión–. Ya sé que querías esperar un poco más, pero –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando ella le interrumpió.

–Ya da igual –bajó la mirada.

–¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó al ver ese cambio repentino en ella.

Miró a su marido–. Claro que no –contestó, con una sonrisa, poniéndose una mano sobre la mejilla de Kai–. Kai.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué pasará si también resulta ser una niña?

–Pues si es niña, la voy a adorar igual que a mis hijas y a su madre. Que sea niño o niña no es lo más importante, aunque yo me decante por uno de los dos. Lo que realmente me importa es que esté sano, que sea tan cabezota como su padre y tan atractivo o atractiva como su madre –le explicó, agarrando la mano de su mujer, para cambiarla de su mejilla a su boca y poder depositar un beso en ella–. Además, no me rendiré hasta que tengamos un niño. Aunque tengamos quince hijas –comentó de forma graciosa.

–Jajaja –no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario–. Kai, no soy un conejo para tener tantos hijos.

Sonrió al verla reír–. Tienes razón. No tienes los dientes largos como ellos, ni das saltitos por la casa –refirió riéndose.

Volvió a reírse ante aquella ocurrencia–. Eres un payaso, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí. Mi mujer ya me lo ha dicho un montón de veces –comentó–. ¿Sabes qué? Si es niña, tendremos más y si es niño no te pediré que tengamos más. Yo me conformo con la parejita, pero eso no significa que no tengamos nuestras noches de juerga –le advirtió, y la chica lo entendió de inmediato–. Bebé, si me escuchas, me da igual lo que seas –le decía haciendo referencia a su sexo–. Te voy a querer con todo mi corazón, igual que a tu madre y a tus hermanas. –Vio la sonrisa radiante en la cara de su esposa–. Te quiero. –juntó su frente con la frente femenina y cerró los ojos.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Seis meses después, Kai acompañó a su mujer a la ginecóloga, ya que le tocaba revisión y Samantha últimamente estaba con mareos. No se fiaba de dejarla mucho tiempo sola por si se desmayaba. Supuestamente hoy, si todo salía bien, le dirían el sexo del bebé.

La sala no era muy grande. Nada más entrar por la puerta, a la izquierda, pero en frente, había una camilla en la habitación, junto a una tele y unos aparatos extraños para hacer ecografías, además de una silla giratoria sin respaldo y con ruedas. A la derecha de la puerta y también enfrente, había una mesa puesta de forma vertical y dos sillas, una frente a la otra. En la mesa había una pantalla de ordenador y un teclado. También un lapicero y una impresora.

La médica y Kai ayudaron a Samantha a tumbarse en la camilla.

La médica se puso unos guantes transparentes en las manos y se sentó en la silla giratoria, al lado de la camilla–. Bien, vamos a ver lo que es –cogió un bote lleno de gel incoloro que estaba junto al aparato que servía para hacer las ecografías. Levantó la camisa de la chica hacia arriba y moviendo el bote un poco, procedió a echar el gel en la abultada barriga. Dejó el bote de nuevo en su sitio y cogió de justo al lado un objeto que pasó sobre la barriga. Miró hacia la pantalla, al igual que lo hacían los padres del bebé, para ver que les mostraba. No tardaron en ver al feto–. Ahí está –les indicó, en esa pantalla en blanco y negro.

Kai agarró la mano de Samantha con emoción– ¿Qué es? –le preguntó a la médica, ya que ellos no entendían de aquello, sólo podían ver cómo él bebé tenía adoptada una postura.

–Se está moviendo –avisó Samantha, al tiempo que lo sentía en su interior y lo veía a través de la pantalla.

La médica sacó con su mano izquierda, un bolígrafo de un bolsillo que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho izquierdo en su bata–. Mirad –llevó el bolígrafo hasta la cabeza del bebé para señalárselas, formando un círculo en el aire–. Esta es su cabeza. –Saltó a otra zona–. Estas son sus manos y sus pies –les explicó.

–Qué pequeño –comentó Samantha.

La médica sonrió, metiéndose el bolígrafo de nuevo en su lugar y continuó moviendo el aparato con su mano derecha– ¿Dices que se está moviendo casi todo el tiempo? –le preguntó a la madre.

–Sí –contestó.

–Eso es porque los niños son más revoltosos que las niñas. Creo que este niño va a ser muy nervioso.

Los padres sonrieron al escuchar el sexo del bebé, sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla–. Entonces, ¿es seguro? –preguntó Kai.

–No hay duda, se ve muy claro –apartó el aparato de la barriga y cogió unos papeles absorbentes para limpiar el aparato antes de colocarlo. Después lo colocó en su sitio y cogió más papeles, para limpiar la barriga de ese gel. Cuando la dejó bien limpia, ayudó a la embarazada a sentarse en la camilla–. Tendrás que venir dentro de dos meses para ver cómo sigues.

–De acuerdo –contestó, viendo cómo Kai la ayudaba a bajar de la camilla.

La médica se sentó en su sitio y tecleó en el teclado. Cogió el ratón e hizo unos cuantos clics.

La pareja se cogió de la mano y caminó hasta ponerse frente al escritorio. Cuando la mujer les dio las ecografías hechas en un sobre, salieron de la consulta. Caminaron por el pasillo sin soltarse de las manos con bastante ilusión.

–Te dije que sería niño –comentó Kai.

–Así ya tenemos la parejita.

–Sí, y cumpliré con lo que te dije.

–¿Te refieres a no tener más hijos si resultaba ser niño?

–Sí. No es porque no quiera que tengas más, pero tampoco quiero llenar la casa de niños. Te volverías loca –confesó riéndose al saber lo duro que sería criar a los niños.

Rio también al pensar en ello–. Erika se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que va a tener un hermanito. Kelly todavía es muy pequeña para comprender la situación. –Refirió al tiempo que se abrían unas puertas automáticas que daban a los aparcamientos del hospital–. Hay que avisarles a todos y a Maggie.

Kai dejó de caminar y la besó con ternura. Cuando se separó de ella no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su felicidad– ¿Sabes una cosa? Te amo y te adoro. –confesó.

–Yo también –respondió, dándole otro beso.

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Tres meses después en el hospital...

El bebé había nacido y su madre descansaba en una habitación que le habían asignado. Maggie estaba con las dos niñas mientras esperaba sentada en una silla junto a Kai, a que Samantha despertase. Kelly dormía en su carrito y Erika hablaba con su abuela en voz baja para no despertar a su hermana.

Kai sujetaba la mano izquierda de Samantha con suavidad, sentado en una silla, esperando a que despertara. Erika dejó de hablar con su abuela, para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde estaba su padre.

–Papi, ¿todavía no se ha despertado?

–No, cariño. –respondió y la pequeña se fue de nuevo con su abuela.

En ese momento, Samantha se quejó y abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con Kai–. Kai –le llamó, intentando sonreír, pero se sentía muy cansada.

–¿Cómo estás preciosa? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mano que sujetaba.

–Cansada, ¿y las niñas? –preguntó al tiempo que vio a Erika y a Maggie ponerse en su foco de visión.

–Estoy aquí, mamá –respondió la menor. Cogió una silla que estaba cerca y se subió en ella quedándose de pie. Apoyó sus manos en el colchón y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la pequeña se hizo a un lado, Maggie se agachó hacia Samantha para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Felicidades. –la felicitó con una sonrisa sincera.

–Gracias Maggie. –Le contestó y miró a su marido– ¿Y Kelly?

–Dormida en su carrito. –contestó éste.

–¿Y Dániel? –le continuó preguntando.

–La enfermera dijo que lo traería en un rato.

Samantha mostró una sonrisa radiante que le iluminó la cara– ¿Sabes? Nada más tenerlo, he podido cogerlo en brazos.

–¿Ah sí?

–Sí, se parece más a ti.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionado.

–Sí.

–A mi no me han dejado verlo todavía. –Le hizo saber–. Ah, sí –dijo al recordar algo que casi se le había olvidado–. Los chicos han llamado para saber cómo estabas y ya vienen de camino. Salima tiene que esperar a que Takao salga de trabajar para que le ayude con los trillizos, así que ellos tardaran un poco más en llegar. –le explicó.

–Son una réplica de Takao –comentó Samantha, refiriéndose a los trillizos.

–La verdad es que sí. En lo único en lo que se parecen a Salima es en el color de piel. No son tan morenitos como su padre.

Una enfermera entró con el bebé en brazos, captando la atención de todos–. Perdonen, les traigo al bebé, para que la madre le dé de comer –comentó, acercándose hasta Samantha para ponerle el bebé en sus brazos–. Después vendré a por él. –Les hizo saber–. Hasta luego –cuando los presentes le contestaron con la misma frase, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Samantha destapó un poco al pequeño, ya que venía muy tapadito y apenas podía verle la cara. Sonrió llena de felicidad al verle. Era de cabello morenito y su piel estaba sonrosada. Movía sus bracitos con algo de rapidez–. Hola, hijo.

En ese momento, escucharon a Kelly llamar a su madre. Maggie la vio despierta y le desabrochó el cinturón del carro para cogerla en brazos. Cuando se puso de nuevo al lado de la cama, la pequeña miró a su madre con una sonrisa–. Mamá –decía con algo de dificultad.

Maggie se fijó en la forma en la que miraba al bebé, parecía confundida de alguna forma por ver que su madre sujetaba a un bebé en sus brazos que no era ella–. Mira Kelly, este es el hermano.

–Tato –dijo a su manera.

–Jajaja –rió la abuela al escucharla hablar–. Sí, cariño.

Kai estaba impaciente por coger a ese chiquitín–. Deja que lo coja –le pidió a su mujer, extendiendo los brazos.

–Toma –le avisó, pasándoselo con cuidado.

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír con más emoción que antes y Erika que se encontraba todavía de pie sobre la silla, sonrió al verlo más de cerca, al igual que Maggie–. Dániel Hiwatari –pronunció el bicolor con orgullo. El pequeño abrió un momento los ojos, mostrándoles un color rojo carmesí.

–Tiene los ojos de su padre –comentó Samantha.

Erika se sintió muy contenta y quería besar al bebé–. Papi, yo quiero darle un beso. –pidió, viendo cómo su padre agachaba un poco los brazos, permitiéndole a la pequeña besar la frente del pequeño.

–Yo quello –habló Kelly, estirando su brazo para abrir y cerrar la mano enérgicamente.

–Vale –contestó Maggie. Se agachó un poco y cogió una de las manos del niño, permitiendo que la niña besara ahí a su hermanito. Cuando lo hizo, se levantó de nuevo para subírsela un poco en sus brazos.

Dániel se puso a buscarle el pecho a su padre y Kai vio sus intenciones–. No, hijo. No soy mamá –añadió, devolviéndole el niño a su madre. Cuando Samantha lo cogió, Kai se puso de pie y miró a Maggie–. Maggie, ¿podrías…? –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que Maggie le interrumpió al saber lo que pretendía decirle.

–Claro que sí, no hay problema –respondió. Miró hacia la rubia–. Vamos Erika, ven conmigo al parque del hospital –le pidió, ya que el hospital tenía una zona verde donde los enfermos podían pasear a sus anchas–. Hay muchas mariposas blancas.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó, bajándose de la silla.

–Sí –contestó y metió a Kelly en el carrito. Cuando le abrochó el cinturón, procedió a cogerle de las asas para empujar.

Erika se cogió a un lado del carro como era su costumbre, pero antes miró a sus padres–. Mami, papi, ¿puedo? –preguntó para ver si recibía sus permisos.

Samantha sonrió–. Claro que sí. Ve con la abuela y portaros bien.

–Lo haremos –garantizó la niña–. Después vengo –les dijo. Tan pronto el carro comenzó a andar, así lo hizo ella también, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

La joven se levantó la camisa y se apresuró a darle de comer al niño. Se dio cuenta con qué desesperación se agarró el pequeño a su pezón–. Tranquilo, hijo. –Esbozó una sonrisa–. Kai.

–Dime –respondió, viendo comer al niño.

–Gracias –dejó de mirar al niño para mirarle a él, viendo cómo Kai hacía lo mismo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haberme ayudado cuando lo necesite. Por haberte casado conmigo. Por ser el padre de mi hija. Por decirme que me quieres y que me amas, todos los días. Por haberme hecho experimentar lo que es ser madre otra vez –enumeró con calma.

Kai sonrió ante esa enumeración–. Gracias a ti.

–¿A mí? –preguntó confundida.

–Sí. Por ser la madre de mi hija. Por quererme tanto. Por casarte conmigo y por darme el hijo que te tanto he deseado. –sonrió–. No me imaginaría la vida si tú no estuvieses a mi lado. Y no sería tan feliz, sino te hubiera conocido. –le explicaba con calma–. Me alegro de que nuestros destinos se cruzaran. Gracias a ti volví a conocer lo que es el amor y lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. Creo que no hubiera sido capaz de criar a Erika yo solo –confesó, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la mejilla del niño para retirarle un poco la mantita de la cara.

–Yo tampoco hubiera podido criar a Kelly sin tu ayuda. Y no sé lo que hubiera podido llegar a pasar si no te hubiese encontrado –comentó, refiriéndose a su antigua situación con Mark y su destino incierto.

–¿Sabes? Si a alguien se lo tenemos que agradecer es a Dios, por haber hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzasen ese día y formásemos una familia.

–Tienes razón –continuó Samantha–. Te amo. –le sonrió.

–Y yo a ti –contestó. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para luego separarse. Se miraron con complicidad y después miraron a su hijo. El fruto de su amor.

**&FIN&**

**KAI&SAMANTHA**

Espero que os haya gustado el final de esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews a todos aquellos que me siguieron desde el principio hasta el final.

**Marian Tao de Hiwatari, Takaita Hiwatari, Edi, Lady Mary Hiwatari, Yana de Hiwatari** **y Kumiko.** Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si fuera así, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Espero que si leéis este último capítulo no olvidéis dejarme un review. Y si alguien se mete en mi profile y descubre este fic al cabo de un tiempo, igualmente que me diga lo que piensa de la historia. Yo lo leeré encantada y me encantará recibirlo. ¿Ok?

Sólo me queda deciros, hasta pronto y cuidaos mucho.


End file.
